Liebe ohne Zukunft Yaoi VegetaTrunks
by Hilda1
Summary: Trunks kann seinen Vater einfach nicht vergessen und deshalb will er wieder in die Vergangenheit reisen UPDATE: Zehn Jahre später (abgeschlossen)
1. 1 Kapitel

Hallöchen, da bin ich auch mal wieder mit meiner 3. Story.  
  
Liebe ohne Zukunft  
  
1. Kapitel  
  
Leise schlich sich Trunks in das Schlafzimmer seiner Mutter und blieb vor ihrem Bett stehen. Der Mond und die Sterne strahlten hell genug durch das Fenster herein, dass er die Umrisse ihrer Gestalt ausmachen konnte. Seufzend betrachtete er sie für einen Moment, dann flüsterte er, "Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss einfach zurück". Vorsichtig legte er einen Abschiedsbrief auf den kleinen Nachtschrank und verließ den Schlafraum. Er hoffte, dass seine Mutter nicht allzu traurig sein würde, vielleicht würde er ja irgendwann wieder zurückkehren. Seine Tasche stand gepackt in seinem Zimmer. Schnell holte er sie und verließ ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, das Haus.  
  
Die kühle Nachtluft ließ ihn leicht frösteln.  
  
War es das richtige was er tat? Er wusste es nicht und hatte lange genug mit sich gerungen, ehe er den Entschluss gefasst hatte, wieder in die Vergangenheit zu reisen. Es war mittlerweile ein Jahr seit seinem letzten Besuch dort vergangen. Ein Jahr seitdem er seinen Vater nicht mehr gesehen hatte.  
  
Seufzend schloss Trunks die Augen und dachte an die erste Begegnung zurück.  
  
Damals hatte er ihn nur stumm anstarren können. Es war ja das erstemal gewesen, dass er seinen Vater sah und er durfte noch nicht einmal sagen wer er war. Bis auf die kargen Beschreibungen seiner Mutter, hatte er überhaupt keine Vorstellung von ihm gehabt. 'Erwarte nicht zuviel von ihm', waren ihre letzten Worte gewesen, bevor er damals aufgebrochen war. Wie Recht sie doch hatte. Noch heute glaubte er ihn deutlich vor sich zu sehen. Vegeta stolz und ohne jegliche Gefühlsregungen in seinem Gesicht. Und doch, so hatte Trunks empfunden, sah er irgendwie traurig und einsam aus. Damals hatte er sich sofort zu ihm hingezogen gefühlt und seine Nähe gesucht, musste aber später bitter erkennen, wie kalt und herzlos er in Wirklichkeit war. Eiskalt hätte Vegeta sein jüngeres Ich und Bulma sterben lassen, wenn er nicht selber rechtzeitig eingegriffen und dadurch den schlimmen Absturz verhindert hätte. Und auch während ihres gemeinsamen Trainings im Raum von Geist und Zeit und dem Kampf gegen Cell hatte sich Vegeta erbarmungslos gezeigt. Vegeta war ein gnadenloser Kämpfer und forderte von sich und von Anderen nur Höchstleistungen. Nie war es Trunks gelungen hinter die Fassade seines Vaters zu blicken. Was er dachte oder fühlte. Ob es das war was ihn so magisch zu Vegeta hinzog? Er verstand es selber nicht, denn Vegeta hatte ihm nicht mehr Beachtung geschenkt, als einer lästigen Fliege. Außer einmal. Wo er selber von Cell getötet wurde. Kuririn berichtete ihm später das Vegeta total ausgerastet war und sich in blinder Wut auf Cell gestürzt hatte. Für Trunks war sein Vater, die ganze Zeit über ein Rätsel geblieben. Und er vermisste ihn. Warum nur? Er war verwirrt über die Gefühle, die er seinem Vater gegenüber empfand. Was waren es überhaupt für Gefühle? Gefühle, die ihn so durcheinander brachten, das sich sein Puls beschleunigte, sobald er nur an ihn dachte. Diese Sehnsucht nach ihm. Er würde alles tun, um einmal ein aufmunterndes Wort von ihm zu hören oder. kurz stockte ihm der Atem..........ihn berühren zu dürfen. Trunks sog tief die Luft ein, die Erinnerungen hatten sein Herz schneller schlagen lassen und er verspürte wieder das vertraute Ziehen in seinem Herzen.  
  
Schnell holte er die Kapsel hervor, drückte auf den winzigen Schalter und warf sie von sich. Nur Zehntelsekunden später stand die Zeitmaschine wenige Meter vor ihm.  
  
Er zögerte kurz. Noch konnte er umkehren, den Brief entfernen, sich wieder hinlegen und versuchen seinen Vater zu vergessen. Aber konnte er das überhaupt? Nein! Er hatte es schließlich ein Jahr vergeblich versucht und er hatte lange gebraucht um sich einzugestehen, das er bei ihm sein wollte, egal mit welchen Konsequenzen.  
  
Entschlossen schritt er auf die Zeitmaschine zu......  
  
....glaubte ein leichtes knirschen zu hören und fuhr herum....  
  
.....kurz sah er einen Schatten....  
  
.......und ehe er reagieren konnte traf ihn plötzlich eine Faust und rammte sich in sein Gesicht. Hart wurde er gegen die Wand des Hauses geschleudert und Blut spritzte aus seiner Nase und einer aufgeplatzten Lippe.  
  
Ich hoffe das erste Kap hat euch ein wenig gefallen. Über reviews würd ich mich sehr freuen. 


	2. 2 und 3 Kapitel

Hihi alex, immer nerv ruhig ggg (und lass den Quatsch von wegen du willst auch so schreiben wie ich, du schreibst auch begnadet gut lol vor allem so schön lustig gggg) Danke hitomi-san für dein Review *knuddel* So und weiter geht's, ich habe diesmal gleich zwei Kapitel gepostet ^.^  
  
2. Kapitel  
  
Benommen drehte sich Trunks um, wollte sehen wer ihn so plötzlich angegriffen hatte. Er hatte keine fremde Aura gespürt.  
  
Doch seine Reflexe waren zu langsam.  
  
Eine eiserne Hand legte sich um seinen Hals und er wurde hochgezogen, so das er in Augenhöhe seines Angreifers war. Seine Füße fanden keinen Halt mehr und kalte Augen starrten ihn an. Trunks Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander, 'Wer ist das?' Die Rasse kam ihm vage bekannt vor, so ein ähnliches Wesen hatte er schon einmal gesehen und auch die Rüstung kam ihm bekannt vor. Konnte es aber im Moment nicht einordnen.  
  
Verzweifelt versuchte er sich aus der harten Umklammerung zu befreien. Schoss einen KI-Strahl nach dem anderen auf seinen Gegner ab. Doch diese zeigten keinerlei Wirkung.  
  
Eine knarrende Stimme herrschte ihn an, "Vergiss es, deine armseligen Angriffe richten bei mir nichts aus."  
  
Finster blickend gab Trunks schließlich jegliche Gegenwehr auf und stieß wütend hervor, "Was willst du? Warum greifst du mich an?"  
  
Die Lippen seines Gegenübers kräuselten sich spöttisch, "Ich will nichts von dir, ich bringe dich zu jemanden der gerne deine Bekanntschaft machen würde".  
  
"Zu wem?"  
  
"Ha ha, du kennst sie nicht. Aber sie dich. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich noch. Du hast ihren Sohn und Enkel umgebracht. Sie hat einundzwanzig Jahre gewartet, um endlich Rache nehmen zu können. Na dämmert's?"  
  
"Vor einundzwanzig Jahren?" Dann fiel es Trunks siedendheiß ein, vor einundzwanzig Jahren, das lag in der Zeit seines ersten Besuches in der Vergangenheit, da hatte er Freezer und dessen Vater King Cold getötet. Nun wusste er auch, woher ihm sein Gegner so bekannt vor kam. Er trug eine ähnliche Rüstung wie Freezer's Soldaten. Völlig fassungslos fragte er, "Aber, wie habt ihr von mir erfahren?"  
  
"Hm..... was ihr nicht bemerkt hattet, bevor das Raumschiff damals landete, wurde ein Spionageroboter abgeworfen. Dadurch hat die Königsmutter alle Gespräche mitgehört und erfahren das du aus der Zukunft gekommen bist. Sie brauchte also nur all die Jahre zu warten und hatte dadurch genug Zeit ihre Rache zu planen."  
  
Er ließ Trunks los und unsanft fiel dieser zu Boden. Ein Fußtritt in die Seite ließ den jungen Halbsaiyajin schmerzhaft aufstöhnen.  
  
Trunks biss die Zähne zusammen und rappelte sich mühsam hoch. 'Wieso ist er so stark?', hämmerte es in seinem Kopf, damals hatte er die Soldaten mit nur einem Schlag vernichtet. 'Reiß dich zusammen, sie kennen vielleicht meine Stärke als Super-Saiyajin, aber sicher nicht als Ultra-Saiyajin', lächelnd wischte sich Trunks das Blut von der Lippe.  
  
"Freiwillig werde ich auf keinen Fall mitkommen", und kaum hatte er diese Worte seinem Gegner entgegen geschrieen, powerte er sich auf die zweite Stufe hoch.  
  
Der Andere hatte für diese Aktion nur ein müdes Lächeln übrig, "Glaubst du wirklich du kannst uns damit entkommen?"  
  
Ein Wink von ihm und plötzlich traten vier weitere Krieger aus dem Dunkel hervor und umzingelten den überraschten Trunks.  
  
Bevor er überlegen konnte, wie er dieser vertrackten Situation entfliehen konnte, hörte er einen Schrei, "Mutter", entfuhr es ihm. Ruckartig drehte er sich in die Richtung aus der der Schrei kam und sah einen weiteren Krieger, der gerade, mit einer sich windenden Bulma unterm Arm, aus dem Haus trat.  
  
Verdammt, was sollte er jetzt machen? Leise verfluchte Trunks seine Schwäche, er hatte seit dem Sieg über die Cyborgs nur noch selten trainiert. Sein Blick schnellte von seiner Mutter zu der Zeitmaschine. Wenn er es schaffen würde sie zu erreichen, dann könnte er mit ihr fliehen und zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt wieder zurückkehren. Dann wäre er vorbereitet. Ihm fiel ein, das er die Zieldaten schon in den kleinen Bordcomputer eingegeben hatte. Welch ein Glück. Dadurch konnte er sofort starten.  
  
Er hörte, wie seine Mutter verzweifelt nach ihm schrie. 'Verzeih mir Mutter, aber im Moment kann ich dir nicht helfen.'  
  
Schnell schoss Trunks in den nachtblauen Himmel, hörte wie der Anführer wütend einen Befehl blaffte und ihm sofort folgte. 'Ich muss sie irgendwie abschütteln', waren Trunks Gedanken, während er rasendschnell durch die Gegend flog. Ein kurzer Blick nach hinten zeigte ihm, das seine Gegner knapp hinter ihm waren. Instinktiv schlug er einen Haken und entkam dadurch nur haarscharf einem Feuerstrahl. Er feuerte einen KI-Strahl zurück. Bemerkte jedoch zu spät, das es ein Fehler gewesen war. Denn dadurch hatten die Angreifer Zeit gewonnen und rückten immer dichter zu Trunks auf. Vereint schossen sie immer wieder Feuerbälle auf den Flüchtenden.  
  
Und plötzlich verspürte Trunks einen brennenden Schmerz in seiner rechten Schulter. Sie hatten ihn getroffen. Gequält stöhnte er auf, presste seine Hand auf die Wunde und versuchte noch schneller zu fliegen.  
  
Er war mittlerweile einen riesigen Bogen geflogen und näherte sich jetzt langsam wieder der Stelle, von wo er gestartet war. Unten konnte er bereits die Zeitmaschine entdecken. 'Verdammt, was ich brauche ist Zeit, sonst schaff ich es nicht in die Maschine einzusteigen'.  
  
Trunks versuchte nun im Flug seine Energie zu konzentrieren. Seine Hände waren nach vorn gewölbt und ein Feuerball erschien. Wurde immer größer. Und mehrere Meter über der Zeitmaschine blieb er stehen, drehte sich um und schoss den Ball blitzschnell ab. Seine Verfolger sahen das Geschoss auf sich zukommen und hielten ebenfalls an. Hoben abwehrend ihre Arme um sich zu schützen. Diesen Moment nutzte Trunks aus und sauste so schnell er konnte zur Erde herunter.  
  
In fliegender Hast öffnete er die Luke und sprang auf den Sitz. Und noch bevor sich die Luke wieder schloss, drückte er den Startschalter.  
  
Er sah den KI-Strahl kommen und wusste das er nicht ausweichen konnte.......  
  
.....die Luke senkte sich....  
  
.....'zu langsam, verflucht noch mal.....schneller......', wild drückte Trunks auf die Schalter am Armaturenbrett......... .....die Zeitmaschine hob ab.....  
  
......und im allerletzten Augenblick.....  
  
.....bohrte sich der Strahl, durch die noch nicht ganz geschlossene Luke, in den jungen Halbsaiyajin.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaah".........ein höllischer Schmerz breitete sich in seiner Brust aus.  
  
Trunks wurde schwarz vor Augen.  
  
Er sah nicht mehr wie die Zeitmaschine vor den Augen der verblüfften Soldaten verschwand.  
  
3. Kapitel  
  
Stöhnend kam Trunks wieder zu sich und öffnete langsam seine Augen. Sein Oberkörper war halb nach vorn gebeugt und der Kopf lag auf dem Kontrollpult. Heller Sonnenschein blendete ihn.  
  
Erst jetzt kam ihm zu Bewusstsein, dass die Zeitmaschine gelandet war.  
  
Ob er in der Vergangenheit war?  
  
Wieviel Zeit war seit seinem Abflug vergangen?  
  
Und wie lange war er jetzt schon hier?  
  
Trunks hatte nicht den leisesten Schimmer.  
  
Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, aber eine Woge von Schwindelgefühlen ließ ihn wieder vornüberkippen. Vorsichtig startete er einen erneuten Versuch. Kämpfte gegen den heftigen Schmerz in seinem Körper an und schaffte es tatsächlich sich aufzurichten.  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf die Zeitanzeige und erleichtert stieß er einen Seufzer aus. Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht, befand sich nun in der Vergangenheit. Wie geplant ein Jahr später seit seinem letzten Besuch hier.  
  
Zitternd drückte er den Schalter zum öffnen der Luke und schon bald strömte frische Luft herein.  
  
Danach lehnte er schweratmend seinen Kopf an die Lehne des Sitzes. Die Anstrengung war schon fast zu viel für ihn gewesen und er bezweifelte stark, ob er überhaupt in der Lage war auszusteigen. Seine Hand fuhr zur Brust und er spürte die klebrige Feuchte, die seine Kleidung durchdrang. Er musste Unmengen von Blut verloren haben. Darum fühlte er sich also so schwach.  
  
Erschöpft schloss er seine Augen. Er musste versuchen, Kontakt mit seinem Vater aufzunehmen. Ob er seine Aura bemerken würde?  
  
Bis zur Capsule Corporation würde er es in seinem jetzigen Zustand nie schaffen. Er hatte die Zielkoordinaten einer weit entfernten Gegend gewählt von der er wusste, dass sie unbewohnt war. Schließlich wollte er keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen.  
  
Die Zähne fest zusammen gepresst, konzentrierte er das letzte bisschen Energie in seinem Körper und gab sie mit einem gequälten Schrei frei.  
  
"Bitte Vater, hilf mir"  
  
Verbissen attackierte Vegeta die Trainingsroboter in seinem Gravitationsraum und wich gleichzeitig gekonnt den Angriffen aus. Trotz der hohen Schwerkraft und seines mittlerweile stundenlangen Trainings waren seine Bewegungen immer noch geschmeidig und fließend. Sein nackter Oberkörper glänzte und war mit unzähligen kleinen Schweißperlen bedeckt. Wie jeden Tag trainierte Vegeta seit den frühen Morgenstunden und würde auch bis spät am Abend weiter machen. Nur selten gönnte er sich eine Verschnaufpause und wenn doch, dann nur wenn sein Körper kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch stand oder einfach nach etwas essbarem schrie. Etwas anderes als kämpfen und trainieren interessierte ihn nicht. Er wusste zwar dass irgendwo in dem riesigen Gebäude sein kleiner Sohn lebte und er hatte ihn auch schon öfters gesehen, aber da er noch viel zu klein war, um ihn trainieren zu können, schenkte ihm Vegeta keine Beachtung. Eigenbrötlerisch wie er schon immer war, kapselte er sich geschickt vor der Außenwelt ab und ließ kaum jemanden an sich heran. Nur Bulma kam ab und an in sein Zimmer und er konnte dadurch seine natürlichen männlichen Bedürfnisse an ihr stillen, mehr wollte er auch nicht.  
  
Schwermütig dachte Vegeta an die Zeit vor einem Jahr zurück, als die Erde noch von den Cyborgs bedroht gewesen war und mit Cell ein fast unbesiegbarer Gegner aufgetaucht war. Wie sehr er doch den Kampf vermisste. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich warum er überhaupt noch trainierte, seine Rache an Kakarott konnte er sowieso nicht verwirklichen, er war ja tot und Son Gohan verweichlichte auch zusehends, gab sich ganz den Studien hin.  
  
So, in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte er nicht den kleinen Blitzstrahl, der gerade auf ihn zuschoss. Und als er ihn endlich bemerkte, war es schon zu spät.  
  
"Verdammt", wütend über seine eigene Unaufmerksamkeit, zertrümmerte Vegeta den kleinen fliegenden Roboter, der ihn getroffen hatte. Seine Lust am trainieren war ihm plötzlich vergangen. Rasch begab er sich zum Kontrollpult in der Mitte des Raumes und stellte die Schwerkraft wieder auf Null.  
  
Schnappte sich sein Oberteil und begab sich in das angrenzende Bad.  
  
Minuten später kam er erfrischt und mit feuchten Haaren heraus und beschloss seinem Magen gehorchend etwas essen zu gehen.  
  
Leider hatte er nicht das Glück, die Küche leer vorzufinden. Bulma fütterte gerade den kleinen Trunks und erstaunt hob sie ihre Augenbrauen, "Du um diese Zeit hier? Hast du Hunger?"  
  
Mürrisch nickte Vegeta und Bulma stand auf, warf dem Saiyajin einen kurzen Blick zu und rief, "Pass doch bitte einen Augenblick auf Trunks auf, ja? Ich mach dir schnell was."  
  
Verdutzt blickte Vegeta von Bulma zu seinem Sohn, der gerade fröhlich glucksend seine Hand in den Reis tauchte. Er sollte auf den Kleinen aufpassen? Für wen hielt sie ihn denn! Das war nun wirklich unter seiner Würde. Vegeta wollte aufbrausen, besann sich dann aber anders, da er keine Lust hatte, sich von Bulma, die mit Sicherheit folgenden Tiraden, anzuhören.  
  
Also ignorierte er einfach den Kleinen, setzte sich hin und knurrte nur ungeduldig, "Mach hin Weib".  
  
Und dann spürte er auf einmal die Aura....sehr schwach....und ziemlich weit weg.....aber ohne Zweifel, die.....von seinem Sohn aus der Zukunft. Überrascht schnappte er nach Luft und sprang mit einem heftigen Ruck auf.  
  
Der Stuhl kippte laut polternd um und Bulma drehte sich verwundert um, "Was ist denn los?"  
  
"Trunks", würgte Vegeta kurzangebunden hervor und schon im nächsten Augenblick war er verschwunden.  
  
"Trunks???", echote Bulma und sah völlig entgeistert zu ihrem kleinen Sohn. Was hatte Vegeta nur?  
  
*  
  
bitte schreibt mir Kommentare, sonst weiß ich nicht genau ob das hier überhaupt jemanden interessiert und brauch auch nicht weiterposten! 


	3. 4 und 5 Kapitel

@Enna Namo und eSKa, danke für euer Lob (wenigstens zwei die mir Reviews geschrieben haben *heul*) Okay, es geht mit den nächsten zwei Kapiteln weiter ^.^  
  
4. Kapitel  
  
Rasend schnell flog Vegeta in die Richtung aus der er die Aura gespürt hatte. Er war völlig durcheinander und fassungslos. Was zur Hölle machte Trunks hier? Drohte der Erde etwa wieder eine Gefahr? Und warum, spürte er auf einmal die Aura nicht mehr? Oder hatte er sich alles nur eingebildet? Nein, er hatte sie deutlich gespürt auch wenn sie ganz schwach gewesen war.  
  
Sein Augenmerk suchend nach unten gerichtet, legte Vegeta Kilometer für Kilometer zurück. Allmählich glaubte er sich doch geirrt zu haben. Weit und breit keine Spur von Trunks. Er hielt stirnrunzelnd an und wollte gerade wieder umkehren, als er plötzlich von weitem etwas glänzen sah. Er kniff die Augen leicht zusammen um den leuchtenden Punkt besser erkennen zu können und flog ein Stück näher heran. Tatsächlich, es war die Zeitmaschine. Entschlossen setzte er seinen Flug fort und setzte kurze Zeit später vor der Zeitmaschine auf.  
  
Ein Blick hinein und er stieß zischend die Luft aus. 'Trunks', eine leichte Blässe breitete sich auf Vegetas Gesicht aus. Der junge Halbsaiyajin saß zusammengekrümmt im Sitz und der Kopf hing leblos zur Seite. Die Kleidung war blutdurchtränkt und auch der Boden war eine einzige Blutlache.  
  
'Gegen wen oder was hat er nur gekämpft?', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Seine Augen wanderten über den Körper von Trunks und blieben an der tiefen Brustwunde haften. Auf den ersten Blick konnte Vegeta kein Lebenszeichen feststellen und seine Miene verdüsterte sich zusehends. Ein kleiner Muskel zuckte unruhig in seinem Gesicht. Das einzige äußere Anzeichen seiner inneren Aufgewühltheit.  
  
Fast zögernd nahm er Trunks Hand und es dauerte lange bis er schließlich einen schwachen Puls fühlen konnte. 'Er lebt also noch'.  
  
Vegeta atmete tief durch. Beugte sich dann über seinen Sohn und betrachtete gründlich die Wunde. Nur knapp am Herzen vorbei.  
  
"Du hast wirklich mehr Glück als Verstand", knurrte er, rüttelte ihn leicht und rief seinen Namen.  
  
Ein leises Stöhnen.........  
  
...............................und der junge Halbsaiyajin hob seinen Kopf und schlug die Augen auf.  
  
Für einen Moment verwirrt, starrte Trunks seinen Vater an. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen ungläubig.  
  
Vegeta war gekommen.  
  
Sekundenlang sahen sie sich in die Augen und vergeblich suchte Trunks nach einem Zeichen von Besorgnis oder Wiedersehensfreude. Routiniert wie immer verbarg Vegeta seine Gefühle. Trunks lächelte schwach. Sein Vater hatte sich kein bisschen verändert.  
  
"Was führt dich her", hörte Trunks Vegeta barsch fragen.  
  
'Die Sehnsucht nach dir', hallte es in seinem Kopf. Doch er wusste nur allzu gut, dass er das nie laut aussprechen durfte. Und irgendwie war Trunks sogar froh, das er einen hinreichenden Grund für sein Auftauchen hatte. Nicht auszudenken, wie sein Vater reagieren würde, wenn er seine wirklichen Beweggründe kennen würde.  
  
Gepresst, da ihm das Atmen schwer fiel, antwortete Trunks: "Sie haben mich überrascht..... Soldaten von Freezers Heimatplaneten...."  
  
"Und du bist nicht mit ihnen fertig geworden?" Verächtlich schnellte eine Augenbraue von Vegeta nach oben.  
  
"Sie waren unheimlich stark......... und sie hatten auch genug Zeit sich vorzubereiten", flüsterte Trunks, "Einundzwanzig Jahre"  
  
Da ihn Vegeta immer noch fragend fixierte, fuhr er mühsam fort, "Die Mutter von King Cold.....Freezer seine Oma.... hatte damals durch einen Spionageroboter erfahren......das ich es war, der ihren Sohn und Enkel getötet hatte....", erschöpft hielt Trunks inne.  
  
Die Brust tat ihm bei jedem Atemzug weh und gequält schloss er seine Augen.  
  
Mehrere Sekunden lang musterte Vegeta seinen Sohn, bevor er schließlich kurz aufseufzte und knurrte, "Ich nehme mal an, das du nicht in der Lage bist, selber zu fliegen", dann fuhr er mit seinen Armen unter Trunks Körper und hob ihn aus der Zeitmaschine heraus.  
  
Überrascht schlang der junge Halbsaiyajin seine Arme um Vegetas Hals und sein Herz fing auf einmal lauthals zu pochen an.  
  
Noch nie war er seinem Vater so nah gewesen.  
  
Ob er es wagen konnte, seinen Kopf an Vegetas Schulter zu lehnen? Er hörte, wie sein Vater murmelte, das er ihn zur Caps. Corp. bringen wollte. Spürte, den kühlen Wind, der durch seine Haare fuhr, als Vegeta in den Himmel schoss.  
  
Und dann tat er es einfach.  
  
Ließ seinen Kopf auf Vegetas Schulter sinken und atmete tief den Duft ein, den sein Vater verströmte.  
  
Vergessen war der Schmerz. Vergessen waren Freezer seine Soldaten und auch an seine Mutter verschwendete Trunks keinen Gedanken mehr.  
  
5. Kapitel  
  
Stillschweigend und glücklich genoss Trunks den Flug.  
  
Ihm war leicht schwindlig und er wusste nicht genau ob es an dem vielen Blut lag, dass er verloren hatte, oder ob es das Glück war, bei seinem Vater zu sein. Aber eins wusste er, egal wie gefühllos sein Vater sich auch immer gab, er wollte bei ihm sein.  
  
Er wollte bei ihm sein und seine Nähe spüren,.....ihn berühren dürfen.......  
  
......Wie sich wohl seine Lippen anfühlten?  
  
.....Wie wohl seine Haut schmeckte?  
  
.......Wie gern würde er ihn einmal küssen und seinen sehnigen Körper mit seinen Lippen erkunden.......  
  
Was dachte er da nur?  
  
Hastig verdrängte Trunks seine Gedanken und fühlte, wie ihm die Hitze in den Kopf stieg. An so etwas durfte er einfach nicht denken. Er war sein Vater, durch sie floss das gleiche Blut. Und gleichzeitig wünschte er sich verzweifelt, dass dem nicht so wäre. Sie nicht Vater und Sohn wären. Aber wäre er dadurch besser dran? Ganz sicher nicht. Trunks glaubte nicht, dass sich sein Vater zu Männern hingezogen fühlte, sonst hätte er sich ja nie mit seiner Mutter eingelassen und ihn gezeugt. Und ganz bestimmt würde es ihm nicht einmal in seinen kühnsten Träumen einfallen, irgendetwas anderes als einen Sohn in ihm zu sehen.  
  
Trunks verzog sein Gesicht. Sein Vater würde ihn umbringen, wenn er auch nur ahnen würde, was für verbotene und doch so sehnsüchtige Gedanken er hegte. Aber als sein Sohn konnte er wenigstens in seiner Nähe sein, ihn vielleicht auch mal wie zufällig berühren. Trunks wünschte sich dass der Flug noch ewig andauern würde.  
  
Doch leider erreichten sie nur allzu bald die Capsule Corporation.  
  
Ohne etwas von den geheimen Wünschen seines Sohnes zu ahnen, flog Vegeta durch das offen stehende Fenster seines Zimmers und landete vor dem Bett.  
  
Da er annahm, dass Trunks eingeschlafen war, knurrte er laut, "Wir sind da".  
  
Benommen schlug der junge Halbsaiyajin seine Augen auf. 'Wir sind da', und fühlte die tiefe Enttäuschung in seinem Inneren, gleich würde ihn sein Vater absetzen, ihn loslassen, wo er sich doch so verzweifelt das genaue Gegenteil wünschte. Und dann spürte er auch schon, wie sich Vegeta über das Bett beugte und ihn vorsichtig auf das Bett gleiten ließ.  
  
Und da Trunks seine Arme immer noch um Vegetas Hals geschlungen hatte, zog er seinen Vater mit sich....  
  
....und für einen winzigen Augenblick streifte dessen warmer Atem sein Gesicht... die Lippen nur einen Hauch entfernt....sein Herzschlag setzte aus....und die Zeit schien plötzlich still zu stehen....  
  
Trunks versank völlig in den schwarzen Augen seines Vaters, bemerkte zu spät wie sie sich bedrohlich verengten und schon spürte er wie seine Hände grob gepackt und weggerissen wurden.  
  
"Was soll das? Musst du wie eine Klette an mir kleben?", hörte er Vegetas eisige Stimme.  
  
Trunks musste schlucken, viel hätte nicht gefehlt und er hätte seinen Vater zu sich rangezogen. Ihm einfach einen Kuss gegeben. Verwirrt über sein eigenes Verhalten schlug er seine Augen nieder und versuchte seinen Puls und Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Er wusste, das er eben nur haarscharf an einer Katastrophe vorbeigerast war.  
  
Finster starrte Vegeta seinen Sohn an.  
  
'Was ist nur los mit ihm?' Für einen Moment hatte er fast geglaubt, sein Sohn wolle ihn....... küssen??? Der Gedanke an sich war schon so abwegig, das er beinah laut aufgelacht hätte. Die Augenbrauen nach oben gezogen, ließ er seinen Blick über den lädierten Körper seines Sohnes schweifen und blieb an Trunks Gesicht hängen. Die Wangen waren leichenblass und der Atem kam gepresst. Er wirkte so verloren, das Vegeta auf einmal den lächerlichen Drang verspürte, sich für seine Grobheit zu entschuldigen. Über sich selbst erstaunt schüttelte der Saiyajinprinz seinen Kopf.  
  
"Ich bin gleich wieder da", murmelte er und schoss aus dem Fenster.  
  
* lol ein paar Kommis wären nicht schlecht und dann geht's auch weiter ^.^ 


	4. 6 und 7 Kapitel

Hui, da habt ihr mir ja diesmal viele Reviews geschrieben, danke danke *knuddel* Hihi shadowangel, schön dich hier zu sehen, liest du sie jetzt hier oder im Forum weiter, sonst sag mir Bescheid, weil ich da jetzt schon den ersten Lemon verschickt habe ggg und dann schick ich ihn dir lol hier dauerts noch ein weilchen ^.^ Okay dann mach ich mal mit den nächsten zwei Kapiteln weiter  
  
***  
  
6. Kapitel  
  
Nach ca. 1 Stunde kehrte Vegeta wieder zurück. In seiner Hand einen kleinen Beutel mit magischen Bohnen haltend.  
  
"So schnell bringt mich da keiner wieder hin", zischte er wütend, und verfluchte im stillen, wie schon die ganze Zeit während des Rückfluges, diesen eingebildeten überheblichen Kater, den er am liebsten gegrillt hätte.  
  
Tief durchatmend versuchte er sich zu beruhigen und warf einen Blick auf seinen Sohn.  
  
Trunks schien eingeschlafen zu sein. Aber es war ein unruhiger Schlaf. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich mit jedem Atemzug.  
  
Feine Schweißperlen bedeckten seine Stirn. Das Gesicht schmerzhaft verzogen, murmelte er immer wieder leise Worte vor sich hin.  
  
Vegeta trat ans Bett, um seinen Sohn zu wecken, als er plötzlich glaubte seinen Namen herauszuhören. Neugierig beugte er sich herunter, um etwas von den Worten aufschnappen zu können.  
  
"Vegeta... Vater... ich will....einmal......nein...es ist falsch...ich darf nicht....".  
  
Geräuschvoll sog Vegeta die Luft ein und richtete sich hastig auf. Was zum Teufel träumte der Junge?  
  
***  
  
Sie standen sich gegenüber und sahen sich an. Dann ging Trunks entschlossen auf seinen Vater zu. Ihm war jetzt alles egal. Egal wie Vegeta reagieren würde, egal ob er ihn danach vielleicht nie wieder sehen würde und es war ihm auch egal ob er mit dieser Aktion sein Leben aufs Spiel setzte. Er wollte ihn endlich umarmen und ihn küssen. Nur einen halben Schritt von ihm entfernt blieb er stehen. War wie hypnotisiert von den schwarzen Augen, in denen er ein brennendes Feuer zu erkennen glaubte. Wie in Zeitlupe überbrückte er die Distanz zwischen ihnen und ganz langsam trafen sich ihre Lippen. Ein Stromstoß nach dem anderen schien durch seinen Körper zu jagen und Hitze breitete sich überall in ihm aus. Leise stöhnte er auf, und strich mit seiner Zunge über die leicht geöffneten Lippen seines Vaters.  
  
"Trunks!!!"  
  
Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er eine scharfe Stimme. "Nicht jetzt", murmelte er leise, ignorierte einfach die Stimme und fuhr fort die weichen Lippen seines Gegenübers zu erkunden. Doch die scharfe Stimme gab keine Ruhe, rief noch einmal seinen Namen und gleichzeitig spürte er wie jemand an seiner Schulter rüttelte. Die Gestalt vor ihm begann zu verschwimmen.  
  
"Nein", verzweifelt schrie er auf und griff nach seinem Vater. Dann spürte er auf einmal ein Brennen auf seiner Wange.....  
  
***  
  
....keuchend schlug Trunks seine Augen auf und seine Hand fuhr zu der schmerzenden Wange.  
  
Kalte Augen starrten ihn an.  
  
"Wurde aber auch Zeit", knurrte ihn Vegeta an und dann....  
  
... mit einer Stimme, wie sie eisiger nicht mehr sein konnte, "und jetzt lass mich los".  
  
Geschockt nahm Trunks zur Kenntnis, dass er mit seiner anderen Hand verkrampft Vegetas Handgelenk festhielt. Sofort ließ er es los und wurde feuerrot.. "Uh, tu..... tut mir leid... ich... ich habe geträumt".  
  
"Hm, das war nicht zu überhören, Junge. Du sprichst im Schlaf".  
  
Wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, dann wäre Trunks' Gesicht noch dunkler angelaufen, als es ohnehin schon war. Unsicher schaute er zu seinem Vater und sah, wie ihn dieser mit einem seltsamen Blick anstarrte. 'Was hat er gehört?', fragte er sich panisch.  
  
Doch zu seinem Glück ging Vegeta nicht weiter auf das Thema ein, sondern hielt ihm eine Bohne hin und befahl, "Hier iss das".  
  
Mit zitternder Hand nahm Trunks die Bohne und steckte sie sich in den Mund. Zerkaute sie und schluckte sie herunter. Und gleich darauf setzte auch schon die heilende Wirkung ein. Seine Wunden verschwanden und endlich konnte er tief durchatmen ohne dass seine Brust bei jedem Atemzug schmerzte.  
  
"Danke", flüsterte er, immer noch hochrot im Gesicht.  
  
Vegeta antwortete nicht, er hatte sich bereits abgewandt und wühlte in einem seiner Schränke herum. Schließlich hatte er gefunden, was er gesucht hatte und zerrte eine schwarze Hose und ein Shirt in derselben Farbe hervor.  
  
Er warf Trunks die Sachen zu und knurrte, "Da drüben ist das Bad, da kannst du dich waschen und umziehen. Und wenn du fertig bist, kommst du in die Küche, den Weg kennst du ja noch. Ich werde Bulma schon mal informieren, dass du da bist."  
  
Trunks konnte nur stumm nicken und Vegeta verschwand.  
  
Fast erleichtert allein zu sein, blieb er noch eine Weile liegen. Zuerst musste er seinen Pulsschlag beruhigen.  
  
Der Traum war ihm so real vorgekommen, dass er den Druck auf seinen Lippen noch zu fühlen glaubte.  
  
Seine Hand fuhr zu seinem Mund, und wütend wischte er damit über seine Lippen. 'Es war ein Fehler hierher zu kommen. Ihn zu sehen, aber ihm nicht so nah sein zu dürfen, wie ich es gern wollte, macht die ganze Sache doch nur noch schlimmer. Ich hätte mich Freezers Soldaten stellen sollen. Und wenn ich dabei draufgegangen wäre, auch gut, dann hätte ich wenigstens dieses unselige Verlangen nach meinem Vater nicht mehr in mir.'  
  
Trunks stand auf und griff nach der Kleidung, die ihm Vegeta zugeworfen hatte. 'Besser ich verschwinde so schnell wie möglich wieder.', und mit diesen Gedanken ging er ins Bad.  
  
7. Kapitel  
  
Zwanzig Minuten später näherte sich der junge Halbsaiyajin klopfenden Herzens der Küche.  
  
Sein Entschluss, so schnell wie möglich wieder in seine Zeit zurückzukehren stand fest. Doch zuvor musste er Bulma bitten, die Zeitmaschine mit Energie aufzutanken. Für einen Rückflug würde der Vorrat sonst nicht ausreichen.  
  
Zögernd betrat er die Küche und stellte sogleich aufatmend fest, dass nur Bulma anwesend war. Sie saß mit dem Rücken zur Tür und hatte sein Eintreten noch nicht bemerkt.  
  
Er räusperte sich kurz und rief leise, "Hallo".  
  
Bulma fuhr herum, "Trunks", sie lächelte ihm freundlich zu. "Vegeta hat mir schon erzählt, dass du da bist, aber wieso, weshalb und warum hat er mir natürlich verschwiegen, du kennst ja diesen Griesgram, freiwillig erzählt er nichts, na ich hoff mal dass du meine Neugierde stillen wirst."  
  
Trunks lächelte gequält und sein Blick fiel auf den reichlich gedeckten Tisch. Hungrig machte sich sein leerer Magen durch ein lautes Knurren bemerkbar.  
  
Bulma grinste und wies einladend auf einen Stuhl, "Setz dich ruhig und bedien dich erst mal".  
  
Dankbar nahm Trunks die Einladung an, setzte sich und langte heißhungrig zu.  
  
"Wo ist Vegeta überhaupt", fragte Trunks mit vollem Mund.  
  
"Keine Ahnung, er wollte noch was erledigen" Neugierig musterte sie ihren erwachsenen Sohn, dann hielt sie es nicht länger aus und platzte heraus, "Was führt dich eigentlich wieder in unsere Zeit? Ich hoffe mal das nicht wieder irgendwo ein Monster unsere Zukunft bedroht".  
  
"Nein, nicht in eurer Zukunft", murmelte Trunks zwischen zwei Bissen.  
  
"Na zum Glück....huch was hast du gerade gesagt??? Nicht in unserer Zukunft??? Heißt das, dass in deiner Zukunft ein Monster aufgetaucht ist???"  
  
"Ja", Trunks schwieg für einen Moment und ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht, "Ich will auch sofort wieder zurück. Bulma könntest du vielleicht meine Zeit...."  
  
"Du gehst so schnell nirgendwo hin", ertönte hinter ihnen eine drohende Stimme.  
  
Trunks und Bulma fuhren gleichzeitig herum.  
  
Hinter ihnen lehnte Vegeta lässig im Türrahmen, die Arme in gewohnter Manier über der Brust verschränkt. Wie lange er schon da stand und dem Gespräch gelauscht hatte, wusste keiner außer er selber.  
  
Nachdem sich Trunks von dem Schock erholt hatte, dass sein Vater anwesend war, widersprach er nervös, "aber ich muss zurück"....'ich kann nicht in deiner Nähe sein'.  
  
Vegeta kam langsam auf seinen Sohn zu und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen, "Ach und was willst du dort? Erneut versuchen gegen Freezers Soldaten zu kämpfen? Junge, du warst halbtot als ich dich gefunden habe, meinst du deine Stärke hat sich auf einmal so mir nichts dir nichts verdoppelt?", spöttisch funkelte er Trunks an, bevor er in einem Ton der keine Widerrede duldete fortfuhr, "Du bleibst hier und ich werde dich trainieren und keine Angst, die Zeit läuft dir hier nicht weg".  
  
"Halbtot?", hauchte Bulma erschrocken und schaute sich Trunks genauer an.  
  
"Er ist wieder okay", brummte Vegeta, drehte sich abrupt um und schritt zur Tür. Dort blieb er kurz stehen und knurrte, "übrigens die Zeitmaschine habe ich in guter Verwahrung" und hielt gut sichtbar die kleine Kapsel in seiner Hand nach oben.  
  
"Ich schein wohl keine Wahl zu haben", murmelte Trunks und sah aufgewühlt seinem Vater hinterher.  
  
'Trainieren....allein mit ihm', er schluckte heftig.  
  
Der Hunger war ihm vergangen und er wünschte sich verzweifelt an einen Ort, wo er alleine war und seine aufgepeitschten Gefühle beruhigen konnte. Doch schon hörte er Bulma, die ihn drängte ihr alles ausführlich zu erzählen und widerstrebend begann er ihr von dem überraschenden Angriff zu berichten.  
  
Schweigend hörte ihm Bulma zu und als er fertig war, stieß sie fassungslos hervor, "und du wolltest sofort wieder zurück??? Da muss ich Vegeta Recht geben, ohne zusätzliches Training hast du keine Chance und es ist ja nun wirklich egal nach wie vielen Tagen du zurückkehrst. Du kannst, solange euer Training dauert, wieder in deinem alten Zimmer wohnen und wenn du sonst noch was brauchst dann sag mir Bescheid", sie stand auf und zwinkerte ihm kurz zu,  
  
"Ich werde mal nach meinem anderen Sohn schauen"  
  
Sie wollte gerade gehen, als Trunks sie am Ärmel festhielt, "Warte...., also ich.... habe keine Sachen mit", er lief rot an und Bulma verstand.  
  
"Kein Problem", lachte sie, "dann gehen wir eben zuerst einkaufen".  
  
Nach drei Stunden lag Trunks erschöpft im Bett seines alten Zimmers und eine komplette Garderobe lagerte in den Fächern des riesigen Kleiderschrankes. Wenigstens hatte ihn Bulma durch ihre fröhliche Art von seinen düsteren Gedanken abgelenkt. Doch jetzt, hier in der Einsamkeit und Dunkelheit des Abends krochen seine Erinnerungen wieder hoch. Er würde nun jeden Tag mit Vegeta zusammen sein, etwas das er sich vorher so sehnsüchtig gewünscht hatte und vor dem es ihm nun urplötzlich graute.  
  
Noch lange wälzte sich Trunks unruhig in seinem Bett hin und her, bevor er endlich in einen traumlosen Schlaf hinüberglitt.  
  
***  
  
lol das wärs dann erstmal 


	5. 8 bis 10 Kapitel

Hi ^.^ normalerweise wollte ich ja hier nicht weiterposten, aber da ich nun doch einige liebe reviews bekommen habe geht's doch weiter  
  
8. Kapitel  
  
Die Sonne stand bereits hoch am Himmel, als Trunks am nächsten Morgen aufwachte. Noch ganz verschlafen warf er einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr und keuchte erschrocken auf. '10 Uhr schon! Mist, Vegeta wird sauer sein'. Sie hatten zwar keine Zeit ausgemacht, aber Trunks wusste, das sein Vater immer früh auf den Beinen war. Und von ihm würde er sicher dasselbe verlangen.  
  
Hastig stand er auf und schlüpfte schnell in seinen Kampfanzug, den er gestern von Bulma bekommen hatte. Dann machte er sich beklommen auf den Weg nach unten.  
  
Unterwegs kam ihm Bulma entgegen. "Ah, du bist aufgestanden, ich wollte dich gerade wecken kommen", sie schnitt eine kurze Grimasse, ehe sie fortfuhr, "Vegeta war schon kurz vorm ausrasten, weil du so lange schläfst und ich musste ihn mächtig bremsen, sonst hätte er dich schon vor drei Stunden aus dem Bett gezerrt."  
  
Bulma kicherte, als sie Trunks blass gewordenes Gesicht bemerkte, "Keine Angst, er wird dich schon nicht umbringen".  
  
"Das vielleicht nicht, aber trainier du mal mit einem wütenden Saiyajin", Trunks verdrehte seine Augen und setzte ein schiefes Lächeln auf, "ich beeil mich jetzt mal lieber".  
  
Er ließ Bulma stehen und setzte eilends seinen Weg fort.  
  
Wenig später erreichte er das Wohnzimmer, von wo er die Aura seines Vaters gespürt hatte. Kaum war er eingetreten, kam auch schon Vegeta auf ihn zu und zischte, "wurde aber auch Zeit. Komm mit".  
  
Mit Erstaunen bemerkte Trunks das sein Vater keinen Kampfanzug sondern normale Straßenkleidung trug und als er ihm folgte, führte ihn Vegeta auch nicht in den Trainingsraum, sondern ins Freie.  
  
"Wo willst du hin?"  
  
"Wir fliegen zu Gottes Palast."  
  
"Du willst mit mir im Raum von Geist und Zeit trainieren???", bestätigend nickte ihm Vegeta kurz zu und schoss in den Himmel.  
  
Für einen Moment sprachlos schnappte Trunks nach Luft, 'Schlimmer hätte es nicht kommen können'. Schaudernd fiel ihm das eine Jahr ein, in dem er mit Vegeta dort trainiert hatte. Sein Vater hatte ihn damals beharrlich ignoriert und die Einsamkeit hatte ihn fast verrückt gemacht. Aber diesmal konnte er ihn ja nicht ignorieren, er wollte ihn ja trainieren. 'Und ich bin mit ihm allein'......ungewollt kam ihm der Gedanke und ließ ihn erröten. Rasch verscheuchte er den Gedanken und flog seinem Vater hinterher.  
  
Nach zehn Minuten erreichten sie den Palast und Vegeta begab sich unverzüglich zu Popo. "Hey, spricht irgendwas dagegen, wenn ich mit dem Jungen da euren bizarren Raum benutze?! Wir wollen trainieren!"  
  
"Ich nichts haben dagegen, du aber fragen Gott ob er Erlaubnis dafür gibt"  
  
Unwillig gab Vegeta einen knurrenden Laut von sich und sah sich nach dem kleinen grünen Namekianer um, von dem er wusste, dass er jetzt der neue Gott war.  
  
Dende kam auf sie zu und blieb erstaunt vor Trunks stehen, "du bist doch Trunks, nicht wahr? Wir haben uns vor einem Jahr einmal kurz gesehen."  
  
"Ja, stimmt. Guten Tag.", Trunks reichte ihm zur Begrüßung die Hand.  
  
"Was wollt ihr hier und warum bist du erneut in die Vergangenheit gereist?"  
  
Bevor Vegeta eine giftige Bemerkung von sich geben konnte, erzählte Trunks schnell in groben Zügen, was sich in seiner Zeit zugetragen hatte.  
  
Schweigend hatte Dende zugehört und als Trunks geendet hatte, nickte er nachdenklich, "In Ordnung, ihr könnt den Raum benutzen".  
  
Während sich der junge Halbsaiyajin höflich bedankte, brummte Vegeta leise, "Hmpf, warum nicht gleich so".  
  
Popo führte sie zur Eingangstür und öffnete sie. "Wie lange ihr bleiben wollt?"  
  
"Ein halber Tag dürfte reichen", gab Vegeta knurrend Auskunft und schritt durch die Tür.  
  
Trunks verzog sein Gesicht ''Ein halbes Jahr also. Nun ich werde es überleben." Und entschlossen folgte er seinem Vater.  
  
9. Kapitel  
  
Kaum war Trunks durch die Tür getreten, als sie sich auch schon hinter ihm schloss. Wie betäubt blieb er stehen. Dass die Luft hier so heiß und stickig war, hatte er fast vergessen und auch die enorme Schwerkraft war er nicht mehr gewohnt.  
  
Vegeta schien es nichts auszumachen. Trunks sah, wie sein Vater aus seiner Hosentasche eine Kapsel hervorzog und auf den Boden warf. Eine Tasche erschien, die er sofort öffnete und einen Kampfanzug hervorholte. Ohne sich zu genieren, begann er sich an Ort und Stelle umzuziehen.  
  
Trunks konnte nicht anders, wie gebannt starrte er seinen Vater an, der gerade sein Oberteil achtlos von sich geworfen hatte. Trotz seiner eher kleinen Statur, war er perfekt gebaut. Von den kräftigen Schultern über die stahlharte Brust bis hinab zu den schmalen Hüften war er einfach vollkommen. Und die braune, seidig glänzende Haut unter deren Oberfläche man die gewaltigen Muskelstränge erkennen konnte, raubte ihm fast den Atem. Fasziniert sah er dem Spiel der Muskeln zu, die bei jeder Bewegung Vegetas zum Vorschein kamen.  
  
"Hast du nichts besseres zu tun, als mich anzustarren?", die spöttische Stimme riss Trunks völlig aus seiner Betrachtung und verlegen wandte er seinen Blick ab.  
  
Vegeta, der gerade seine Schuhe ausgezogen hatte, kam auf ihn zu und knurrte gereizt, "Du kannst dich schon mal aufwärmen und danach mit Liegestützen anfangen."  
  
Den Kopf gesenkt lief Trunks schnell an seinem Vater vorbei nach draußen.  
  
'Ich muss mich mehr zusammenreißen, sonst wird Vegeta noch irgendwann stutzig'. Seufzend begann er mit Dehnungs- und Lockerungsübungen und ging danach in die Liegestütze über.  
  
Die Hitze tat ihr übriges das er bald schweißüberströmt war und Trunks konnte nur hoffen, dass die Temperatur bald umschlagen würde. Nur allzu gut erinnerte er sich an das wechselnde Klima hier. Entweder war es glühend heiß oder die Kälte ließ einem den Atem gefrieren.  
  
Ein Schatten fiel über ihn und Trunks hob seinen Kopf. Vegeta war fertig mit umziehen und schaute auf ihn hinunter, schließlich nickte er und brummte, "Okay, das reicht. Dann lass uns jetzt mal deine Stärke testen."  
  
Trunks stand keuchend auf und wischte sich mit der Hand über die schweißnasse Stirn. Ihm fiel plötzlich ein, das er heute noch nichts gegessen hatte. Doch dies seinem Vater zu sagen, wagte er nicht und als er sah das sich Vegeta in einen Super-Saiyajin verwandelte, powerte er sich ebenfalls hoch.  
  
Kaum hatte Trunks seine Kampfposition eingenommen, kam Vegeta auch schon auf ihn zugeschossen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte er dem Schlag ausweichen und setzte nun ebenfalls zu einem Hieb an.  
  
Was nun folgte war ein ständiges Wechselspiel von harten Treffern und geschickten Ausweichmanövern, wobei Trunks jedoch sehr schnell erkannte, dass er seinem Vater bei weitem unterlegen war. Nur selten gelang ihm ein Konterangriff, während die Hiebe die Vegeta austeilte dagegen fast immer ihr Ziel trafen. Trunks blieb bald nichts weiter übrig als sich ganz auf die Deckung zu konzentrieren. Sein Vater schien völlig dem Kampfrausch verfallen zu sein und er bemerkte auch nicht, wie die Schläge seines Sohnes immer kraftloser wurden.  
  
Trunks hatte bald jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Er wusste nicht wie lange sie schon kämpften, aber es schienen ihm etliche Stunden zu sein. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, schrecklicher Hunger nagte in seinen Eingeweiden und der metallische Geschmack von Blut klebte an seinen Lippen. Er ahnte, dass mindestens zwei Rippen geprellt, wenn nicht sogar gebrochen waren. Verzweifelt schoss er seinen x-ten Ki-Strahl auf Vegeta, wusste aber schon im voraus, dass er wieder sein Ziel verfehlen würde. Sein Vater war einfach schneller und durchtrainierter als er und mit Grauen dachte Trunks daran, dass dies erst der Anfang ihres Trainings war. Wie viel Prügel würde er wohl noch einstecken müssen, bis er mit ihm mithalten konnte?  
  
Im letzten Moment sah er den Feuerball kommen und riss seine Arme schützend vors Gesicht. Die Kugel prallte ab, schleuderte ihn aber mehrere Meter nach hinten und plötzlich, wie aus dem nichts war Vegeta hinter ihm und rammte ihm seine Faust in den Rücken. Der Schmerz jagte wie glühendes Feuer durch seinen Körper und schnitt ihm die Luft ab.  
  
Kraftlos fiel er nach unten und blieb fast erleichtert liegen  
  
10. Kapitel  
  
Vegeta landete neben ihm und rief verächtlich "Was denn, so ein kleiner Hieb haut dich schon um? Komm gefälligst wieder hoch und lass uns weiter kämpfen."  
  
'Ich kann nicht mehr', stöhnend rollte sich Trunks auf die Seite und versuchte aufzustehen.  
  
Schaffte es schließlich und stand mehr oder weniger wacklig auf seinen Beinen. Doch er ging nicht wieder in die Kampfstellung über. Ohne Vegeta zu beachten schritt Trunks müde zur Behausung, selbst zum fliegen fühlte er sich zu schwach.  
  
Er kam nicht sehr weit, ein wütender Prinz schnitt ihm den Weg ab, "Was soll das Trunks? Wir sind mit unserem Training noch nicht fertig."  
  
Leise aber mit fester Stimme erwiderte Trunks, "Tut mir leid. Ich bin alle, hungrig, mir tut jede einzelne Stelle meines Körpers weh. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe".  
  
"Jetzt, hör mir mal gut zu", zischte Vegeta, "Ich bestimme, wann das Training beendet ist, ich bestimme, wann du isst und ich bestimme wann du schläfst! Ist das klar?"  
  
"Klar, Vater! Und du bestimmst wann ich pissen darf, wann ich atmen darf, wann ich was sagen darf. Geh mir aus den Weg."  
  
Trunks wusste selber nicht was über ihn gekommen war. Warum er so gereizt seinem Vater gegenüber war und er bereute die Worte im gleichen Augenblick, als er sie ausgesprochen hatte.  
  
Doch es war zu spät.  
  
Trunks sah, wie bei Vegeta die Zornesader anschwoll und bevor er reagieren konnte, kam die Faust auf sein Gesicht zugerast und schmetterte ihn hart zu Boden.  
  
Für einen Moment betäubt, blieb er liegen. Und im nächsten Moment war Vegeta über ihm, packte ihn am Kragen seines Kampfanzuges und riss ihn halb hoch, "Wage es noch einmal, so mit mir zu sprechen und du wirst dein blaues Wunder erleben".  
  
In Trunks explodierte etwas, rasender Zorn machte sich in ihm breit. Warum ließ sein Vater nur seine eigene Meinung zählen? War er denn gar nichts wert? Besaß er nicht auch ein Recht auf einen eigenen Willen?  
  
Die Wut setzte verborgene Kraftreserven frei. Und mit unglaublicher Härte packte er Vegetas Handgelenk und schlug mit der anderen zu. Rammte sie mit voller Wucht in seinen Magen. Überrascht keuchte der Prinz auf und diesen Moment nutze Trunks aus, schmiss Vegeta von sich und warf sich sogleich auf ihn.  
  
Eine wilde Kabbelei folgte bei der jeder verbissen versuchte die Oberhand zu gewinnen.  
  
Die Arme und Beine waren ineinander verschlungen und wild rangen sie miteinander. Beide voller Wut und jeder mit dem Ziel den Anderen auf den Boden festzunageln. Ihre Energien sprühten Funken, als sie sich auf die Stufe zwei hoch powerten. Und schließlich, Trunks wusste selber nicht wie, schaffte er es seinen Vater am Boden festzuhalten. Mit aller Kraft drückte er seine Hände auf Vegetas Arme, so das dieser sie nicht mehr bewegen konnte.  
  
Keuchend und atemlos starrten sie sich an.  
  
Dann grinste Vegeta, "Ich wusste doch, das noch mehr in dir steckt".  
  
In diesem Moment war jegliche Wut in Trunks verraucht, die er vor kurzem noch in sich gespürt hatte. Es war das erste mal, dass er eine Anerkennung aus seines Vaters Mund vernahm. Und genauso plötzlich, wie seine Wut verraucht war, wurde ihm bewusst wie nah er Vegeta war.  
  
Ihre Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.  
  
Trunks schluckte.  
  
Warum war ihm auf einmal so heiß?  
  
Sein eigener Pulsschlag dröhnte in seinen Ohren...  
  
...und bevor er auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte,  
  
.... hatte er seinen Mund auf die Lippen von Vegeta gepresst.  
  
Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er das überraschte Luftschnappen, spürte wie sich dadurch die Lippen öffneten. Und ohne zu zögern fuhr Trunks mit seiner Zunge hinein.  
  
Vegeta wehrte sich nicht, schien völlig gelähmt zu sein und Trunks nutzte dies aus. Strich mit der Zunge forschend die Innenwände entlang, und nahm gierig den Geschmack in sich auf. Wie köstlich er schmeckte. Seine Hände lösten sich von Vegetas Armen und wanderten zu dessen Gesicht, streichelten seine Wangen und gruben sich in sein Haar. Wie in einem Rausch gefangen, nahm er nichts mehr um sich herum wahr. All seine Sinne waren auf Vegeta konzentriert. Seine Haut, der Geruch, der Geschmack. Und er spürte auch nicht wie sein Vater langsam aus seiner Betäubung erwachte.  
  
Ein harter Schlag traf ihn und er wurde mehrere Meter weggeschleudert. Benommen richtete sich Trunks auf und sein Blick traf das versteinerte Gesicht von Vegeta. Erst jetzt kam ihm die Tragweite seines Handelns zu Bewusstsein und entsetzt keuchte er auf. Was hatte er nur getan?  
  
'Jetzt ist alles aus', dumpf hallten die Worte in ihm.  
  
Vegeta starrte ihn immer noch völlig perplex an, konnte immer noch nicht fassen, was da gerade über seinen Sohn gekommen war.  
  
Stammelnd versuchte sich Trunks zu entschuldigen, "Ich....oh nein.....es...ich.....wollte nicht....".  
  
Er gab es auf, sprang hastig auf und rannte davon.  
  
Nur fort. * 


	6. 11 bis 14 Kapitel

Hallöchen ihr Lieben^^  
  
Also erst mal vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews. Ich habe mich nun doch entschlossen, hier weiterzuposten. Will ja nichts unvollendetes hier stehen lassen. Hab zwar keine Ahnung ob dies noch jemanden interessiert, aber egal *lacht* ich werde es jetzt bis zum bitteren Ende durchziehen^^  
  
Warnung: äh ja keine... noch nicht^^  
  
11. Kapitel  
  
Seine Lunge brannte und sein Herz schlug heftig gegen seine Brust, trotzdem rannte Trunks immer weiter. 'Was habe ich nur angerichtet? Er wird mich hassen, mich töten!' Er wusste, dass es für den Kuss keine Entschuldigung gab. Was er gemacht hatte, war einfach unverzeihlich. Wie betäubt raste er immer weiter in die endlose Leere hinein. Das Wetter schlug um und eisige Kälte breitete sich aus, doch Trunks spürte sie nicht. Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter, während er weiter davonjagte. Doch irgendwann, er wusste nicht wie weit er schon gelaufen war, gehorchte ihm sein Körper einfach nicht mehr. Unerträgliche Seitenstechen ließen ihn aufkeuchen. Erschöpft und ausgelaugt taumelte er noch wenige Schritte weiter, bevor er zusammenbrach. Schluchzend rollte er sich wie ein Igel zusammen und weinte wie er noch nie in seinem Leben geweint hatte, all die unvergossenen Tränen seiner harten umkämpften Jugend, seiner verbotenen und für ihn unerreichbaren Liebe strömten aus ihm heraus. Ihm war klar, dass er nie wieder zurückkehren konnte, nie wieder seinem Vater unter die Augen treten konnte und ihm war auch klar, dass er hier sterben wollte. Und so blieb er einfach liegen, ließ die Kälte in seinen Körper kriechen und dachte ein letztes Mal an seinen ersten und zugleich letzten Kuss.  
  
Vegeta stand langsam auf. Seinem Gesicht konnte man noch immer die unbegreifliche Überraschung ansehen. Noch nie war es jemanden gelungen ihn so zu überrumpeln. Und der Schlag, mit dem er Trunks von sich geschleudert hatte, war mehr ein Reflex als Zorn gewesen.  
  
Verwirrt und erstaunt zugleich fuhr seine Hand zu seinen Lippen, dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf, versuchte zu verstehen, was vor wenigen Minuten passiert war.  
  
Sein Sohn hatte ihn geküsst!!!  
  
Ganz langsam kam das Begreifen.  
  
Sein Sohn hatte ihn geküsst wie sich nur Liebende küssen!!!! Warum zum Teufel, hatte er ihn geküsst??? Fühlte sich Trunks etwa zu ihm hingezogen??? Vegeta verstand plötzlich. Darum also hatte sich Trunks gestern so an ihn geklammert und seinen Namen im Schlaf gemurmelt.  
  
Er war sein Vater, verdammt noch mal und wenn Trunks sich zu Männern hingezogen fühlte, dann doch aber nicht zu ihm?!  
  
Liebe zwischen Männern war auf Vegeta-sei nichts ungewöhnliches gewesen. Dadurch dass die Saiyajins viel unterwegs waren und ihre Frauen oft allein ließen, war es nur natürlich, dass sie ihre Bedürfnisse mit dem gleichen Geschlecht befriedigten, aber niemals stillten sie ihre Lust an den eigenen Kindern, egal ob sie erwachsen waren oder nicht.  
  
Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte sich Vegeta hilflos. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Mit seinem Sohn reden und ihm klar machen, dass es falsch war, was auch immer er für ihn empfand? Ihn ordentlich verprügeln? Oder so tun als sei der Kuss nie passiert?  
  
'Er hat gut geschmeckt', der Gedanke schoss ohne es zu wollen in seinen Kopf, unwillig schüttelte er ihn, 'Was denke ich nur?'  
  
Verstört schritt Vegeta zur Unterkunft. Und als er sie erreichte schlug das Wetter von glühender Hitze in Eiseskälte um. Doch er bemerkte es nicht.  
  
Mehrere Stunden waren vergangen in denen Vegeta immer wieder mit sich gerungen hatte. Wie sollte er sich verhalten, wenn Trunks wieder auftauchte? Doch langsam kamen ihm Zweifel ob er überhaupt wieder auftauchen würde. Trunks war mindestens genauso geschockt gewesen wie er selber. Was, wenn er überhaupt nicht wieder kam? Oder er so weit raus gelaufen war, dass er nicht wieder zurück fand? An diese Möglichkeit hatte Vegeta noch gar nicht gedacht. Unruhig geworden begab er sich nach draußen. Stürmische kalte Winde fegten durch sein Haar und ließen ihn erschauern. Fieberhaft versuchte er die Aura von Trunks aufzuspüren und nach einer Ewigkeit, wie ihm schien, fand er sie endlich.  
  
Kaum spürbar.  
  
Sofort flog er los.  
  
Unterwegs machte er sich heftig Vorwürfe dem Jungen nicht schon eher gefolgt zu sein. Die Kälte konnte selbst für einen Vollblutsaiyajin, wenn er erschöpft und verwundet war, tödlich sein. Und er wollte Trunks nicht verlieren. Auch wenn er immer hart und abweisend zu ihm gewesen war, so mochte er ihn doch insgeheim.  
  
Vegeta fand ihn schließlich und landete neben ihn. Erschüttert betrachtete er seinen Sohn. Feiner Reif bedeckte dessen Haar und Wimpern, die Lippen waren bläulich gefärbt und der ganze Körper zitterte vor Kälte.  
  
"Trunks", leise seinen Namen murmelnd zog er den fast steifgefrorenen Jungen an seine Brust und presste ihn an sich.  
  
12. Kapitel  
  
Der junge Halbsaiyajin wagte kaum zu atmen. Er hatte sich schon völlig aufgegeben gehabt, mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen. Und nun war auf einmal Vegeta bei ihm, drückte ihn an sich und spendete ihm Wärme.  
  
'Wieso tust du das auf einmal? Ich bin dir doch sowieso gleichgültig! Warum quälst du mich? Lass mich doch sterben!' Aber ein anderer Teil seines Ichs wollte nicht sterben, presste sich verzweifelt an seinen Vater und suchte die Wärme.  
  
"Kannst du fliegen?", hörte er die leise Stimme Vegetas.  
  
"I...ich weiß nicht", Trunks versuchte aufzustehen, stützte sich dabei an Vegeta ab, doch seine Beine waren taub vor Kälte und gehorchten ihm nicht. Hilflos klammerte er sich an seinem Vater fest. Erwartete jeden Moment zurückgestoßen zu werden. Doch Vegeta seufzte nur kurz, umfasste Trunks' Körper und schon spürte dieser, wie er durch die Luft getragen wurde.  
  
Nach endlos langen Minuten, waren sie wieder zurück. Trunks, halb erfroren, zitterte am ganzen Leibe und Vegeta legte ihn sofort in eins der zwei Betten.  
  
Der Temperaturunterschied zwischen der klirrenden Kälte draußen und der heißen Luft hier drinnen, war enorm. Sofort spürte der junge Halbsaiyajin, wie seine Füße und Hände unangenehm zu kribbeln begannen. Tausend Nadelstichen gleich wich langsam die Taubheit in seinen Gliedern.  
  
Vegeta war schon wieder verschwunden und Trunks hörte ihn nebenan in der winzigen Küche hantieren.  
  
'Wieso hat er mich noch nicht angebrüllt oder mich zur Rede gestellt, weil ich ihn geküsst habe?' Trunks war verwundert über das seltsame Verhalten seines Vaters.  
  
'Vielleicht....', er wagte gar nicht daran zu denken, aber ein winziger Teil in ihm machte ihm Hoffnung, 'Vielleicht bin ich ihm doch nicht so gleichgültig, wie er immer tut'.  
  
Trunks rieb seine Hände, endlich war die Betäubung verschwunden. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und sah an sich herunter. Sein Kampfanzug war völlig zerschlissen und mit Entsetzen fiel ihm ein, dass er keinen zweiten Kampfanzug, ja, dass er überhaupt keine Wechselsachen mitgenommen hatte. Der Aufbruch war so überraschend gekommen und Vegeta war so wütend gewesen, dass keiner von ihnen an Sachen für ihn gedacht hatte.  
  
'Mir wird wohl nichts weiter übrig bleiben, als meinen Vater erneut um Kleidung zu bitten'  
  
Vorsichtig stand er auf, immer noch fühlte er sich entsetzlich schwach. Seine Rippen schmerzten und auch sonst hatte sein Körper an fast jeder Stelle irgendwelche Blessuren. Und er hatte Hunger, riesigen, wahnsinnigen Hunger. Sein Magen fühlte sich an, als hätte er schon tagelang nichts mehr zu essen bekommen.  
  
Leicht taumelnd begab er sich zur Küche und blieb sprachlos stehen. Vegeta hatte alles Essbare aus den Vorratsschränken hervorgekramt und auf den Küchentisch gestellt. Trunks lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Ohne sich länger beherrschen zu können, nahm er Platz und stopfte hastig mehrere Reiskugeln in sich herein.  
  
Vegeta beobachtete ihn kurz und setzte sich dann zu ihm, um ebenfalls zu essen.  
  
Keiner sprach ein Wort und Beide vermieden während des Essens jeglichen Blickkontakt. Erst als sie fertig waren, trafen sich ihre Blicke und Vegeta brach als erster das Schweigen, "Ich glaube wir sollten uns mal ernsthaft unterhalten".  
  
Trunks nickte und er spürte wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete.  
  
"Also.... was den Kuss angeht...", Vegeta räusperte sich und erstaunt bemerkte Trunks dass es Vegeta offensichtlich schwer fiel darüber zu reden, "ich... gehe einfach davon aus, dass es ein Irrtum deinerseits war und du dies nicht noch einmal bei mir versuchen wirst. Am besten wir vergessen das Ganze einfach ", Vegeta hatte seinen Blick gesenkt und starrte angelegentlich auf seinen leeren Teller.  
  
'Vater will es mir leicht machen. Wir tun einfach so als sei es nur ein Versehen gewesen!', Trunks war fast erleichtert, aber andererseits...... entschlossen schüttelte er seinen Kopf und sagte mit fester Stimme, "ich kann nicht so tun als sei es ein Versehen gewesen, ich wollte dich küssen und ich bereue den Kuss auch nicht".  
  
"Was redest du da...", Vegeta war kreidebleich geworden und unruhig streifte sein Blick erneut den von Trunks, ".....hör auf......ich will so etwas nicht hören".  
  
"Tut mir leid, aber anders als du besitze ich Gefühle und kann sie nicht einfach abstellen oder ignorieren. Du wirst niemals verstehen, was ich für dich empfinde, geschweige denn, meine Gefühle erwidern" und leise kaum hörbar, "ich bin dir doch sowieso egal. Genauso gut hättest du mich einfach sterben lassen können".  
  
Trunks sah, wie bei Vegeta die Gesichtsmuskeln arbeiteten. Doch statt einer weiteren barschen Antwort, stand er nur auf und verließ abrupt den Raum.  
  
13. Kapitel  
  
Verstört lief Vegeta nach draußen. Was er dringend brauchte, war etwas zum abreagieren. Sein Herz raste und in seinem Inneren tobte ein wahrer Sturm von Emotionen. Trunks hatte es beinah geschafft seine aufgesetzte Gelassenheit zu durchbrechen. Immer noch sah er die klaren blauen Augen seines Sohnes vor sich, die ihn verzweifelt um Zuneigung anflehten. Vegeta war sich nicht sicher, wie er reagiert hätte, wenn er auch nur einen Moment noch länger in seiner Nähe geblieben wäre. Einerseits war er stolz auf Trunks, der scheinbar keine Angst vor ihm zu haben schien und seine Meinung frei heraus sagte und andererseits verfluchte er ihn, weil er nicht wusste, wie er auf dessen offensichtliche Zuneigung seinerseits reagieren sollte.  
  
Trunks sah gut aus, ohne Zweifel und wenn er nicht sein Sohn wäre, dann hätte er sich sicher schon mit ihm vergnügt. 'Was denke ich da nur'. Erschrocken über seine eigenen Gedanken, sog Vegeta geräuschvoll die Luft ein. Hatte ihn der eine Kuss denn schon so durcheinander gebracht, dass er in Trunks ein Lustobjekt sah????  
  
"Verdammt", wütend ob seiner verwirrenden Gefühle, ballte Vegeta seine Hände und schoss einen gewaltigen Ki-Strahl nach dem anderen in die Leere des Raumes.  
  
Ein sinnloser Versuch sich abzulenken und auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.  
  
Nach einer Stunde gab er es auf und hielt erschöpft inne. Wenigstens war seine Wut verraucht. Müde beschloss er duschen zu gehen. Trunks würde er eben einfach ignorieren, so gut es ging und im Training würde er ihn härter als sonst rannehmen müssen, vielleicht konnte er ihm so seine Gefühle für ihn austreiben, oder ihn dazu bringen ihn zu hassen. Ironisch lächelte Vegeta in sich hinein, das dürfte ihm sicher nicht schwer fallen.  
  
So in Gedanken versunken öffnete er die Tür zum Bad und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.  
  
Das Bild, das sich ihm bot, ließ ihn scharf einatmen. Trunks, völlig nackt, rubbelte sich mit einem Handtuch gerade die nassen Haare trocken. Er hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt. Hastig schloss er wieder die Tür und blieb schwer atmend davor stehen. 'Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder mit mir los? Warum bringt mich sein Anblick so aus der Fassung?'  
  
'Gib es zu du begehrst ihn', meldete sich eine andere Stimme in ihm.  
  
"Nein tu ich nicht", wütend knurrte Vegeta.  
  
Die Tür ging auf und er schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig zurückzuspringen.  
  
Trunks erschien, das Handtuch notdürftig um die Hüften geschlungen und blieb sofort stehen als er seinen Vater erblickte. "Ah, wolltest du gerade rein?"  
  
"Hmpf"  
  
"Ich habe keine Sachen mit, kannst du mir aushelfen?"  
  
"Hmpf"  
  
Trunks lief es eiskalt über den Rücken, als er das finstere Gesicht Vegetas sah, nahm aber den Knurrlaut als Zustimmung und schlüpfte schnell an ihm vorbei. Bloß weg von diesem kalten Blick.  
  
Mit einem lauten Knall flog die Tür ins Schloss.  
  
Erschrocken zuckte der junge Halbsaiyajin zusammen und drehte sich noch einmal seufzend zu der nun verschlossenen Badtür um, 'Er hasst mich! Sicher widere ich ihn an!'  
  
Schmerzerfüllt wandte er sich ab und ging zu dem Schlafraum der auch gleichzeitig Wohnraum war. Die Tasche war schnell gefunden und Trunks kramte Shorts und einen Kampfanzug (schon für morgen) heraus. Zum Glück hatte Vegeta genügend Sachen mit, wie er erleichtert feststellte.  
  
Nachdem er sich die Boxershorts übergezogen hatte, ließ er sich aufs Bett sinken. Trunks war zwar hundemüde, aber ob er einschlafen konnte, bezweifelte er stark. Allein schon der Gedanke, dass Vegeta nur einen halben Meter neben ihm schlafen würde, ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen. 'Und das ein halbes Jahr lang, wie soll ich das bloß aushalten, ohne dir ein weiteres Mal zu nahe zutreten. Ach Vater, warum kannst du meine Gefühle nicht erwidern.'  
  
Trunks erstickte ein Stöhnen, das aus seiner Kehle hervorquoll, in dem er sein Gesicht tief ins Kissen presste.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit hörte er erneut die Badtüre klappen. Vegeta war also fertig mit duschen. Trunks versuchte so gleichmäßig wie nur möglich zu atmen und tat so als ob er schon tief und fest schlafen würde. Vegetas Schritte kamen näher und verstummten vor seinem Bett. Er hörte ihn leise aufseufzen und glaubte einen leichten Lufthauch an seinem Haar zu spüren.  
  
Für einen Moment war Trunks wie gelähmt und konnte keinen einzigen klaren Gedanken fassen. Hatte sich Vegeta tatsächlich über ihn gebeugt? Oder war es nur ein in verwirrter Erregung erhoffter Wunschgedanke? Jetzt hörte er das andere Bett leise quietschen. Vegeta hatte sich also auch hingelegt. Und eine tiefe Enttäuschung machte sich in dem jungen Halbsaiyajin breit.  
  
Noch lange lag er wach, lauschte den ruhigen Atemzügen seines Vaters und irgendwann übermannte auch ihn endlich der Schlaf.  
  
14. Kapitel  
  
Ziemlich unsanft wurde Trunks am nächsten Morgen an der Schulter gerüttelt. Er schlug seine Augen auf und sah direkt in die dunklen Augen Vegetas.  
  
"Beeil dich, damit wir endlich mit dem Training anfangen können.", knurrte dieser ihn an. Noch ganz verschlafen rieb Trunks seine Augen und als er die Hände weg nahm, war Vegeta auch schon wieder verschwunden. Ohne allzu große Lust stand er auf und zog seinen Kampfanzug an. Immer noch tat ihm sein gesamter Körper weh, aber es half ja alles nichts. Er musste trainieren, um stärker zu werden und er musste endlich versuchen, seine Gefühle für Vegeta unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
  
Nach dem er noch schnell etwas gegessen hatte, war er bereit für das heutige Training.  
  
Vegeta erwartete ihn bereits ungeduldig.  
  
"Wir trainieren durchgehend auf der Stufe zwei. Denk an deine Abwehr und versuch meinen Angriffen auszuweichen." Nach diesem knapp gesprochenen Worten powerte sich der Prinz hoch und Trunks tat es ihm gleich.  
  
Über den gestrigen Tag verlor keiner von ihnen auch nur ein Wort.  
  
Vegetas Schläge kamen blitzschnell und waren von unglaublicher Härte, Trunks hatte seine Not ihnen auszuweichen. Doch das war aber nicht das einzige, was ihm Mühe bereitete. Es fiel ihm einfach unendlich schwer sich auf den Kampf zu konzentrieren. Immer wieder liefen die Bilder des gestrigen Tages vor seinem inneren Auge ab, wie er ihn geküsst hatte, der Schock Vegetas darauf, seine leisen Worte "lass es uns vergessen". Nein er konnte es einfach nicht vergessen und wie schon am Vorabend hallte es durch seinen Kopf' 'Er hasst mich. Ich widere ihn an' und als ob sich seine Worte bestätigten wollten, schlug sein Vater wie wild auf ihn ein.  
  
Trunks hatte kaum eine Chance gegen die auf ihn niederprasselnden Hiebe und Tritte. Er wich zurück, doch Vegeta war sofort wieder bei ihm.  
  
'Will er sich wegen dem Kuss an mir rächen?', dachte Trunks betrübt und hob abwehrend seine Arme vors Gesicht. Doch der nächste Schlag kam nicht, leicht verwundert nahm er seine Arme wieder herunter.  
  
Ein wütender und keuchender Vegeta stand vor ihm, "Was soll das Theater? Warum kämpfst du nicht?"  
  
Schuldbewusst presste Trunks seine Lippen zusammen und schlug seine Augen nieder.  
  
Unwillig rüttelte ihn Vegeta, "Ist dein Hirn schon so vernebelt, dass du vergessen hast weswegen wir hier sind?"  
  
"Tut mir leid", flüsterte Trunks leise, "Ich.... ich kann nicht."  
  
Wie sollte er seinem Vater auch erklären, warum er nicht kämpfen konnte? Sollte er ihm denn schon wieder ins Gesicht schreien, dass er etwas ganz anderes von ihm wollte? Dass ihn seine Nähe allein verrückt machte? Dass es ihm schwer fiel den Kuss zu vergessen?  
  
"Sieh mich an Junge und erklär mir warum du nicht kämpfen willst", hörte er die erstaunlich ruhige Stimme Vegetas.  
  
Trunks biss sich auf die Lippe, öffnete aber gehorsam seine Augen und sah seinen Vater an.  
  
Schweigend starrten sie sich an, dann fuhr durch Trunks ein Ruck.  
  
"Ich... ich weiß dass ich dich anwidere.... dass meine Gefühle für dich falsch sind..... aber..." Trunks konnte nicht anders. Voller Verzweiflung stürzte er sich auf Vegeta, umschlang ihn mit seinen Armen und vergrub seinen Kopf an dessen Halsbeuge. "Ich liebe dich", murmelte er kaum hörbar.  
  
Für einen Moment war Vegeta wie erstarrt. Dann stieß er ihn grob von sich.  
  
"Habe ich dir nicht schon einmal gesagt, dass ich so etwas nicht hören will?", zischte er.  
  
So zurückgestoßen zu werden tat weh. Trunks' Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und die Worte die ihm schon so lange auf der Seele lagen, sprudelten unbedacht und zornig aus ihm heraus.  
  
"Ich weiß dass es falsch ist, dich so zu lieben, wie ich es tue......du bist mein Vater und ich sollte dich höchstens wie einen Sohn lieben.....aber, verdammt, ich hege keine solchen Gefühle für dich, vielleicht auch, weil du mir nie ein Vater warst, ich weiß es nicht. Willst du wissen, weswegen ich in die Vergangenheit gereist bin? Soll ich dir die Wahrheit sagen? Ich wollte bei dir sein, in deiner Nähe... ich habe meine Mutter in Stich gelassen, verstehst du? Selbst wenn die Soldaten nicht aufgetaucht wären, wäre ich hierher gekommen. Und warum? Weil ich dich liebe, weil ich dich begehre, dich küssen möchte, deinen Körper berühren möchte, jede einzelne Stelle erkunden möchte...." Trunks brach erschrocken ab . Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst was er gesagt hatte. 'Ich muss verrückt sein, ihm diese Worte an den Kopf zu knallen.'  
  
Vegeta hatte ohne eine Miene zu verziehen zugehört. Jetzt kam er auf ihn zu und Trunks wich beklommen einen Schritt zurück. Das Gesicht seines Vaters verhieß nichts Gutes.  
  
Einen halben Schritt vor ihm blieb er stehen.  
  
"Du willst also mit mir schlafen", sprach Vegeta mit unheilvoller Stimme.  
  
Trunks schluckte hart, dann nickte er vorsichtig.  
  
Für eine Weile war es mucksmäuschenstill zwischen den Beiden.  
  
Trunks wagte kaum zu atmen. Er hatte keine Ahnung was in Vegeta vor sich ging, wie er reagieren würde, doch dann hörte er, wie dieser mit rauer Stimme, "In Ordnung", hervorstieß.  
  
Fassungslos starrte er ihn an und irgendwo in seinem Inneren schrillte eine Alarmglocke.  
  
Vegeta schritt nach drinnen und zögernd folgte ihm Trunks. 


	7. 15 bis 18 Kapitel

Hallöchen^^  
  
Zwei Reviews *freu* damit hatte ich nach so kurzer Zeit gar nicht gerechnet. Dann will ich euch, rikku und Amunet mal nicht so lange warten lassen^^ Vielen Dank euch Beiden für euer dickes Lob *knuddel* Und vielleicht finden sich ja noch ein paar Leser, die diese Geschichte noch nicht kennen und gern einen Kommi abgeben möchten *liebschaut*  
  
Warnung: rape (aber nicht sehr schlimm) und etwas lime^^  
  
15. Kapitel  
  
Vor den Betten blieb Vegeta stehen und drehte sich zu seinem sich langsam nähernden Sohn um. Beinah ängstlich kam dieser auf ihn zu. Trunks Atem ging schnell und sein Körper bebte leicht.  
  
Vegeta, dem der furchtsame Blick nicht entgangen war, verzog spöttisch seinen Mund, "Was denn, hat dich auf einmal der Mut verlassen?"  
  
"Nein", Trunks versuchte vergeblich seiner Stimme einen festen Ton zu geben. Seine Hände waren klatschnass und nervös wischte er sie an seiner Hose ab.  
  
"Zieh dich aus", befahl Vegeta und trat ganz nah an ihn heran.  
  
"Was?", erschrocken fuhr Trunks zusammen.  
  
Eisige Schauer liefen über seinen Rücken. 'Warum ist er so kalt zu mir?' Trunks wurde immer nervöser unter den undurchdringlichen Blicken seines Vaters.  
  
Vegeta beugte seinen Kopf zu seinem Ohr, murmelte, "Beruhige dich.... du wolltest mich doch" und seine Hand streifte leicht über Trunks Hose.  
  
Der junge Halbsaiyajin keuchte auf, spürte wie ihm plötzlich die Hose viel zu eng wurde. Und statt der eisigen Schauer fuhren ihm jetzt heiße Schauer der Erregung über den Rücken.  
  
Er drückte sich eng an Vegeta, verzweifelt nach einem Zeichen von Zuneigung suchend. Doch der Prinz umarmte ihn nicht, blieb einfach regungslos stehen, nur sein Atem ging schneller.  
  
Enttäuscht löste sich Trunks von ihm und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
  
Forschend schaute er in Vegetas Gesicht. Sah wie dessen Augenbraue auffordernd nach oben schnellte.  
  
Zögernd folgte er dem stummen Befehl und zog langsam sein Oberteil aus. Auch sein Vater begann sich jetzt auszuziehen und wenig später standen sie sich nackt gegenüber.  
  
Musternd begutachteten sie sich gegenseitig.  
  
'Wie schön er ist', wie von selbst strebten Trunks Hände zu der seidig glänzenden Haut um ihn zu berühren. Aber bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichen konnten, fingen ihn Vegetas Hände ab. Er umfasste sie, lächelte ihm leicht zu und führte ihn zum Bett. Entschlossen drückte er seinen Sohn auf das Lager und legte sich dann zu ihm.  
  
Trunks rutschte unruhig zur Seite, seine Augen glänzten vor fiebriger Anspannung. Er hatte keine Ahnung was sein Vater jetzt von ihm erwartete. Für ihn selber war es das erste Mal, dass er mit jemanden zusammen war.  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung schlang Vegeta seine Arme um ihn und küsste ihn. Bereitwillig öffnete Trunks seine Lippen und spürte auch im selben Moment, wie die Zunge wild in seinen Mund fuhr. Verlangen durchströmte seinen Körper und seine Hände begannen auf Wanderschaft zu gehen. Strichen zaghaft über Vegetas Rücken und wühlten anschließend in seinem Haar.  
  
Dann entzog Vegeta sich ihm plötzlich. Seine Augen ruhten auf Trunks und dieser glaubte ein leises Bedauern darin lesen zu können. Verwundert überkam ihm wie schon einmal ein warnendes Gefühl. Doch er vergaß es sofort wieder.  
  
Vegeta hatte sich über seine Brust gebeugt und drückte federleichte Küsse auf die Haut.  
  
Trunks durchrieselte es wohlig, es war so schön von ihm berührt zu werden und er hätte gern irgendetwas zu ihm gesagt, ihm seine Gefühle mitgeteilt, die grenzenlose Zuneigung, die er für ihn empfand. Stattdessen konnte er nur noch laut aufstöhnen, als Vegetas Hände plötzlich sein Glied umfassten. Ein unbekanntes Gefühl, eine Sehnsucht nach etwas, das er nicht beschreiben konnte, flammte in ihm hoch. Er konnte nicht mehr unbeteiligt da liegen, unruhig fuhren seine Hände über den heißen Körper Vegetas, immer weiter nach unten und dann erreichten sie die gesuchte Stelle, strichen neugierig über den geschwollenen Penis und spürten wie er unter den reibenden Fingern noch mehr wuchs.  
  
Vegeta keuchte.  
  
Seine Lippen fanden erneut Trunks Mund und voller Leidenschaft küssten sie sich.  
  
Als sie sich schweratmend voneinander lösten, sah ihn Vegeta scharf an und presste fast grimmig hervor, "Willst du es immer noch?"  
  
Trunks, völlig ahnungslos, konnte nur nicken.  
  
"Dann dreh dich jetzt um."  
  
Verwirrt starrte ihn Trunks kurz an, tat aber wie ihm geheißen.  
  
Kaum hatte er sich auf den Bauch gelegt, als er auch schon spürte, wie ihm sein Vater die Beine auseinander drückte und sich dazwischen kniete. Dann waren seine Hände plötzlich an seinem Hintern, hoben ihn an und plötzlich durchfuhr ihn ein reißender Schmerz. Gepeinigt schrie Trunks auf, Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen.  
  
"Bitte hör auf", Trunks schluchzte, wollte wegrobben, doch eiserne Hände hielten ihn fest.  
  
"Halt still, du wolltest es doch", hörte er die kalte Stimme seines Vaters.  
  
Doch der Instinkt sagte ihm, dass hier etwas falsch lief, dass es normalerweise nicht so weh tun dürfte.  
  
Mit harten Stößen drang Vegeta immer wieder aufs neue in seinen Sohn ein. Und jedes Mal schrie Trunks, die Hände fest ins Laken gekrallt, bis er keine Kraft zum Schreien mehr hatte und nur noch winselnd da lag. Nur noch darauf hoffend dass es bald vorbei wäre.  
  
Ein letztes Mal trieb Vegeta sein Glied in die enge Öffnung hinein und dann kam er.  
  
Es war vorbei.  
  
Fast sofort zog er sein Glied heraus und ließ endlich seinen Sohn los.  
  
Trunks rollte sich immer noch weinend zusammen, bemerkte nicht den gequälten Blick, den ihm sein Vater zu warf, bevor er aufstand und ihn allein ließ.  
  
16. Kapitel  
  
Die Tränen versiegten nur langsam. Immer noch spürte er den brennenden Schmerz in seinem Unterleib und knirschend presste er die Zähne zusammen. Trunks verfluchte sich. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein und glauben können, er bedeute seinem Vater etwas. Er hätte auf sein warnendes Gefühl hören sollen. Ihm war es doch gleich seltsam vorgekommen, dass sein Vater so plötzlich zugestimmt hatte, mit ihm zu schlafen. 'Er hat es geplant, von Anfang an geplant.' Dessen war sich Trunks jetzt sicher. Und heiße Wut stieg in ihm auf. 'Er hat mit mir gespielt, nur um seinen Spaß zu haben, ich war ihm doch völlig egal dabei', verbittert lachte Trunks auf und flüsterte, "Wie konnte ich nur denken, das in dir ein guter Kern steckt. Du bist das allerletzte"  
  
Vegeta stand unter der Dusche und heißes Wasser prasselte über seinen Körper.  
  
Sein Gesicht verzogen vor marternden Selbstzweifeln.  
  
"Ich habe das Richtige getan", murmelte er immer wieder. Empfand dabei aber nur Ekel vor sich selbst. Dann lachte er freudlos auf, "Ich hoffe du hasst mich jetzt".  
  
Sein Sohn sollte nie erfahren, wie schwer es ihm gefallen war, so brutal zu ihm gewesen zu sein. Es hatte ihm weiß Gott keinen Spaß gemacht und all seine Willenskraft war von Nöten gewesen, um es auch bis zum bitteren Ende durchzuziehen.  
  
Bilder von Trunks tauchten vor seinen Augen auf, wie er ihn erst voller Zutrauen angeschaut und später dann weinend vor ihm gelegen hatte.  
  
Aber wie sonst hätte er ihn von dieser unglückseligen Liebe zu ihm befreien können? Sie durften sich nun mal nicht lieben.  
  
Es war falsch!  
  
Gequält stöhnte Vegeta auf und zitternd presste er seine Stirn an die Fliesen. "Es tut mir leid Trunks."  
  
Das heiße Wasser brannte auf seinem Körper, doch er hieß den Schmerz willkommen. Warum sollte er sich auch besser fühlen als sein Sohn?!  
  
Erst eine halbe Stunde später hatte sich Vegeta wieder so weit unter Kontrolle, dass er es wagen konnte, die Dusche zu verlassen. Schulter, Rücken und Brust waren krebsrot und er musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen, als er den Kampfanzug überstreifte.  
  
Als Vegeta den Wohnraum betrat, erwartete ihn Trunks. Auch er hatte sich mittlerweile angezogen und starrte seinem Vater hasserfüllt entgegen.  
  
Vegeta verzog keine Miene und fragte gelangweilt, "Können wir jetzt weiter trainieren?"  
  
"Ich bin bereit", antwortete Trunks düster und warf seinem Vater einen feindseligen Blick zu.  
  
Schweigend begaben sie sich nach draußen und nahmen ihre Kampfposition ein.  
  
Diesmal brauchte Vegeta seinen Sohn nicht anzutreiben. Kaum hatten sie sich hochgepowert, als sich Trunks auch schon ungestüm auf ihn stürzte.  
  
Ein wilder Kampf entbrannte.  
  
Und der junge Halbsaiyajin legte all seine Wut, Enttäuschung und Hass in jeden einzelnen seiner Angriffe. Ungebremst und ungedeckt traf jeder seiner Schläge sein Ziel.  
  
Vegeta blutete bald aus vielen Wunden, seine Lippen und Augenbraue waren aufgeplatzt, doch es schien ihm nichts auszumachen. Gelassen wischte er das Blut weg und stellte sich der nächsten Attacke.  
  
Nur allmählich erfasste Trunks durch seine hassumnebelten Sinne, wie passiv sich Vegeta verhielt, so als ob er es darauf anlegte von ihm verprügelt zu werden.  
  
'Will er sich auf diese Art und Weise bei mir entschuldigen?' durchfuhr es ihn. Keuchend hielt er inne und starrte zu seinem Vater. Doch weder Reue noch ein Anzeichen von Schuldbewusstsein konnte er bei ihm entdecken. Aufgebracht schrie er, "Warum kämpfst du nicht richtig?"  
  
"Kämpf du lieber richtig. Ich spüre deine Schläge kaum", rief Vegeta spöttisch zurück.  
  
Trunks goldene Aura flammte für einen Moment lodernd auf.  
  
Und Vegeta reizte ihn noch mehr in dem er verächtlich auf den Boden spuckte und in einem Ton wie er verletzender nicht sein konnte fortfuhr, "du bist im Kampf genauso mies, wie im Bett".  
  
Trunks Ki explodierte, die Worte seines Vaters hatten ihn bis ins innerste Mark getroffen. Mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht hob er seine Handflächen und ein gewaltiger Strahl schoss aus ihnen heraus. Bohrte sich in die Brust des ungeschützt da stehenden Prinzen.  
  
Vegeta wurde mehrere Meter zurückgeschleudert und blieb regungslos liegen.  
  
17. Kapitel  
  
Erschrocken zuckte Trunks zusammen. Warum stand sein Vater nicht auf? Hatte er ihn ernsthaft verletzt? Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Er rannte zu Vegeta. Dieser lag auf dem Bauch, die Augen geschlossen und eine Blutlache breitete sich unter ihm aus.  
  
"Warum hast du den Strahl nicht abgewehrt?", schrie Trunks wütend.  
  
Er kniete sich neben Vegeta hin und drehte ihn um.  
  
"Du verdammter Idiot!", Trunks hob den Oberkörper seines Vaters an und presste ihn an sich.  
  
"Warum tust du das alles? Warum tust du mir so weh? Warum beleidigst du mich und legst es so sehr darauf an, das ich dich hassen soll? Warum???" Zornig wischte sich Trunks die Tränen weg, die ihm ungewollt über die Wangen liefen.  
  
"Du bist ein erbärmlicher Bastard, der nichts anderes verdient hat", hörte er auf einmal die gepresste Stimme Vegetas.  
  
Trunks ließ ihn entsetzt los und der Ältere fiel zurück auf den Boden, die Augen waren immer noch geschlossen.  
  
Fassungslos stand der junge Halbsaiyajin auf. Selbst jetzt noch, in seinem schwerverletzten Zustand verhöhnte er ihn.  
  
Lange blieb Trunks stehen und starrte auf seinen Vater herunter. In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich deutlich seine bis ins innerste verletzte Seele wieder. Die tiefe Enttäuschung über seinen Vater der ihn so kaltblütig misshandelt hatte, der ihm immer wieder aufs neue Beleidigungen an den Kopf knallte und den er.... trotz allem.... immer noch liebte. Still verfluchte er sich für seine Schwäche.  
  
"Du bist es einfach nicht Wert geliebt zu werden", flüsterte Trunks. Dann drehte er sich um und rannte ins Haus. Blind vor Tränen warf er sich aufs Bett.  
  
Vegetas Schultern begannen zu zucken. Erst leicht, dann immer stärker. Aus seiner Kehle drang ein verzerrtes Lachen, welches bald seinen gesamten Körper schüttelte.  
  
"Gratuliere, du hast es geschafft", murmelte er sarkastisch zu sich selbst.  
  
Mühselig richtete sich Vegeta halb auf, das Gesicht schmerzverzogen und seine Hand fuhr zu der Wunde, die immer noch heftig blutete. Dass sein Sohn solch eine Kraft in sich hatte, erstaunte ihn.  
  
Vegeta stand langsam auf und schritt auf ihre Unterkunft zu.  
  
Schwarze Nebel tauchten vor seinen Augen auf und er schwankte leicht.  
  
"Ich glaub ich brauch eine Bohne", murmelte er noch, bevor er zusammenbrach.  
  
Trunks lag während dessen auf seinem Bett und hing düsteren Gedanken nach. ''Alles ist schiefgelaufen seit dem ich hier bin.... Nichts was ich mir erhofft hatte, ist in Erfüllung gegangen..... Es war ein Fehler, ich hätte niemals hierher kommen dürfen.... Meinem Vater bin ich völlig gleichgültig und was mache ich? Ich werfe mich an seinem Hals, bettle um Zuneigung, ha..... kein Wunder das er mich so verachtet..... Ich sollte abhauen und nicht länger hier bleiben....  
  
....Was hält mich denn noch hier?  
  
....Meine jämmerliche Liebe zu ihm?  
  
....Ich will ihn nicht länger lieben!!  
  
...VERDAMMT!!!'  
  
und dann zuckte er erschrocken zusammen, "Vater!" Trunks sprang auf. Vegeta lag noch verwundet draußen und statt ihm zu helfen, war er einfach weggelaufen. 'Aber ob er überhaupt meine Hilfe will?' Kurz zögerte er und rang mit sich. Sollte er eine erneute Abfuhr riskieren? Schließlich begab er sich entschlossenen Schrittes nach draußen. 'Egal wie er mich behandelt hat, ich lasse keinen Verletzten im Stich.'  
  
Kurz vor dem Eingang sah ihn Trunks liegen und sein Herz verkrampfte sich. ''Er muss versucht haben ins Haus zu gelangen und ist dabei zusammengebrochen! Ach Vater, es tut mir leid!' Schnell überprüfte Trunks Atmung und Puls und stellte beides erleichtert fest. Vegeta war nur bewusstlos. Er hob seinen Vater vorsichtig auf die Arme und trug ihn ins Haus, wo er ihn auch sogleich ins Bett legte.  
  
Danach holte er schnell das Verbandsmaterial, welches in einer kleinen Kommode lagerte.  
  
Einen Bewusstlosen zu verbinden war gar nicht so einfach, wie Trunks bald feststellen musste, doch nach einer Ewigkeit wie ihm schien, hatte er es geschafft. Das Oberteil von dem Kampfanzug war zwar dabei draufgegangen, weil er es ihm runtergeschnitten hatte, aber es wäre ohnehin kaum noch zu gebrauchen gewesen.  
  
Seufzend betrachtete Trunks sein Werk. Vegeta war immer noch ohne Besinnung und ein breiter Verband bedeckte seine muskulöse Brust. Das Blut hatte er ihm notdürftig abgewischt.  
  
Es würde wohl noch dauern eh er wieder aufwachen würde.  
  
Wehmütig strich Trunks seinem Vater durchs Haar und dann legte er sich zu ihm.  
  
'Es spielt ohnehin keine Rolle mehr', dachte er traurig, ''und wenigstens einmal möchte ich ungestört deine Nähe genießen'.  
  
Trunks legte seinen Kopf an Vegetas Schulter und schloss seine Augen.  
  
Schon bald darauf war er eingeschlafen.  
  
18. Kapitel  
  
Irgendetwas weckte ihn und für einen Moment musste sich Trunks erst einmal orientieren wo er sich überhaupt befand. Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Er hatte sich zu Vegeta ins Bett gelegt und war anscheinend sofort eingeschlafen. Sie mussten sich beide im Schlaf gedreht haben. Denn Trunks bemerkte, dass sein Kopf nicht mehr auf Vegetas Schulter ruhte, sondern auf dem Kissen. Er lag auf der Seite und sein Vater wahrscheinlich auch, denn er konnte deutlich seinen Atem an seiner Wange spüren.  
  
Und dann registrierte er, was ihn aufgeweckt hatte, Vegeta hatte ihn eng an sich gepresst, ihre Beine waren ineinander verschlungen und seine Hand lag auf seinem Rücken. Die Berührung schien sich in seine Haut einzubrennen.  
  
Trunks war plötzlich hellwach und sein Körper angespannt. Regungslos lauschte er nach Vegetas Atem. Doch er klang ruhig und gleichmäßig. Währenddessen sein Atem immer schneller wurde. Es war eine Qual so neben seinem Vater zu liegen. Zu wissen, dass jede kleinste Bewegung ihn wecken konnte und was dann passieren würde, daran wollte er lieber nicht denken. Zu seiner Bestürzung spürte er jetzt auch noch, wie er hart wurde.  
  
'Scheiße, das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt!'  
  
So vorsichtig wie nur möglich, versuchte Trunks etwas Abstand zu bekommen. Der Schweiß brach ihm dabei aus und gerade als er glaubte, er hätte es geschafft, murmelte Vegeta etwas im Schlaf und zog ihn wieder eng an sich.  
  
Trunks konnte sich nur mit größter Mühe ein Stöhnen verkneifen. Er war jetzt so erregt, dass es schon schmerzte.  
  
Die Hand seines Vaters begann sich unerwartet zu bewegen, strich über seinen Rücken und blieb locker auf seiner Hüfte liegen. Trunks hielt den Atem an. War Vegeta aufgewacht? Er hörte ihn leise seufzen und dann waren plötzlich seine Lippen auf seinem Mund.  
  
Das Herz trommelte wie verrückt in Trunks Brust, was sollte er jetzt nur tun? Doch er kam nicht weiter zum nachdenken. Heißer Atem umwehte ihn und dann spürte er die Zunge die sich ihren Weg in seinen Mund bahnte. Nur zu willig öffnete er seine Lippen und diesmal konnte er sich ein leises Keuchen nicht verkneifen. Wild umschlängelten sich ihre Zungen und Trunks spürte dass ihn Vegeta jetzt noch enger an sich presste. Der Griff an seiner Hüfte war zu einer eisenharten Umklammerung geworden, dem er sich nicht mehr entziehen konnte.  
  
Sein Unterkörper lag hart an Vegetas. Ohne es zu wollen bewegte er ihn und das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren.  
  
'Schläft er oder ist er wach?' konnte sich Trunks nur noch verschwommen fragen, als sein Körper plötzlich erbebte und Schauer der Lust durch ihn hindurchfuhren.  
  
Der Kuss wurde abrupt beendet...  
  
.... immer noch zitternd öffnete Trunks seine Augen die er die ganze Zeit über geschlossen gehalten hatte und sah direkt in die schwarzen Augen seines Vaters.  
  
Der Schock war so groß, dass er für einen Moment das Atmen vergaß.  
  
Vegeta war wach. Wie lange schon?  
  
Beschämt wurde er sich der klebrigen Feuchte in seiner Hose bewusst.  
  
"Du liegst im falschen Bett. Mach das du hier rauskommst", hörte er auch schon seine eisige Stimme.  
  
In Trunks Kopf drehte sich alles 'Er muss geschlafen haben, nie hätte er mich sonst noch einmal geküsst.'  
  
Da Trunks sich immer noch nicht rührte stieß ihn Vegeta jetzt grob an, "Na los, verschwinde endlich".  
  
Froh das er noch so einigermaßen glimpflich davongekommen war, stand Trunks hastig auf und rannte ins Bad.  
  
Vegeta sah ihm düster hinterher. Sollte Trunks nur denken, dass er geschlafen hatte, jetzt musste er selbst erst einmal versuchen, seiner Erregung Herr zu werden. Es war ihm ohnehin außerordentlich schwer gefallen, seinem Sohn nicht die Kleider vom Leibe zu reißen und seine plötzlich aufgeflammte Lust an ihm zu stillen. Verdammt, anscheinend hatte er es doch nicht geschafft, Trunks dazu zu bringen ihn zu hassen. Und er fragte sich verwirrt, warum er ihn nicht sofort von sich gestoßen hatte, als er ihn neben sich gespürt hatte.  
  
Vegeta presste seine Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. 'Wie oft muss ich dir noch weh tun, ehe du endlich kapierst, dass du mich nicht lieben sollst'. 


	8. 19 bis 21 Kapitel

Hallöchen^^  
  
Und diesmal sind es sogar drei Reviews, toll *freu*  
  
@Amunet: es ist immer wieder schön, zu sehen, wenn man jemanden sprachlos gemacht hat *lacht* obs ein Happy End geben wird, verrat ich natürlich nicht, dann wäre ja die Spannung weg^^  
  
@Liesel: Wie schön, noch eine Leserin. Auch dir vielen vielen Dank für dein Lob und deinen Kommentar^^  
  
@rikku: Vielen Dank für dein großes Lob^^ Vegeta tut sich bei mir immer etwas schwer ggg und es wird wohl noch ein wenig dauern bis... ähm.... *räusper* ich will ja nichts verraten *zwinker*  
  
Okay, weiter geht's...  
  
Warnung: das letzte Kap ist ein Lemon, nicht sehr lang, sorry, aber irgendwie kann ich keine langen ausführlichen Lemons schreiben, hoffe er gefällt euch trotzdem  
  
19. Kapitel  
  
Als Trunks am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fand er das Bett neben sich leer vor. Verwundert schaute er sich um. Wieso war Vegeta aufgestanden? Er war doch schwerverletzt? Schnell schlüpfte Trunks in einen frischen Kampfanzug und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihm.  
  
Nachdem er erfolglos alle Räume durchstreift hatte, begab er sich nach draußen und tatsächlich fand er ihn dort, gleich am Eingang auf den Stufen sitzend. Vegetas Blick war starr nach vorn gerichtet und er rührte sich auch nicht als sich Trunks neben ihn hinsetzte.  
  
Der junge Halbsaiyajin war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob ihn sein Vater überhaupt wahr nahm. Doch nach einer langen Minute hörte er ihn leise fragen, "Willst du nicht trainieren?" Ebenso leise erwiderte er, "Wozu denn noch? Für mich hat das Leben keinen Wert mehr. Warum gibst du mir nicht einfach meine Zeitmaschine wieder und ich verschwinde aus deinem Leben".  
  
Trunks sah, wie Vegeta zusammenzuckte und dann richtete er endlich seinen Blick auf ihn. Der Jüngere erschrak als er das blasse Gesicht und die dunklen Augenringe seines Vaters sah und schluckte betroffen. 'Er muss die ganze Nacht wach gewesen sein.'  
  
"Die Zeitmaschine ist bei Bulma im Labor", murmelte Vegeta mit müder Stimme und richtete seinen Blick wieder nach vorn.  
  
Trunks erschauderte, im Stillen hatte er gehofft, dass sein Vater wie immer heftig protestieren und ihn nicht gehen lassen würde. Aber mit so einer Antwort hatte er nicht gerechnet. Trunks nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und stellte Vegeta die Frage, vor deren Antwort er sich am meisten fürchtete "Bin ich dir wirklich vollkommen egal?"  
  
Vegeta seufzte schwer, er wusste, dass er diese Frage nur zu bejahen brauchte und sein Sohn würde gehen. Wollte er es denn? Dort in der Zukunft würden ihn Freezers Soldaten erwarten und Trunks war noch nicht viel stärker geworden, seit seiner Ankunft hier. Es wäre sein sicherer Tod. Andererseits machte ihn seine Anwesenheit hier langsam aber sicher verrückt. Trunks konfrontierte ihn mit Gefühlen, denen er nur noch schwer widerstehen konnte, von denen er nur wusste, dass sie falsch waren. Die ganze Nacht über hatte er schon mit sich gerungen und überlegt, wie er sich Trunks gegenüber verhalten sollte und die einzige Lösung die ihm eingefallen war, war dass es das Beste wäre, wenn Trunks nicht länger in seiner Nähe sein würde. Und doch zögerte er jetzt. Waren es diese blauen Augen, die ihn so flehentlich und hoffend ansahen? Sollte er ihm erneut weh tun?  
  
Irgendetwas in seinem Inneren zog sich zusammen und Vegeta konnte nicht anders. Fast zornig brach es aus ihm heraus, "Du bist mir nicht egal. Wenn du mir egal wärst, dann hätte ich dir niemals vorgeschlagen, dich zu trainieren, dann hätte ich dich vor zwei Tagen dort draußen liegen gelassen. Dann hätte ich auch niemals mit dir geschlafen und dir dabei solche Schmerzen zugefügt um dich von dem Verlangen zu mir zu befreien", Vegeta hielt kurz inne und sein Ton wurde noch um einiges schärfer, "Ich will nicht, dass du etwas anderes als einen Vater in mir siehst, kapier das doch endlich."  
  
Trunks hatte ihm bestürzt zugehört. Es war das erste mal, dass Vegeta ihm einen Grund für sein handeln darlegte. Er lächelte schief, "Also bedeute ich dir etwas, habe aber keine Chance, dass du je etwas anderes als einen Sohn in mir siehst."  
  
"Hmpf".  
  
"Ich glaube, dann ist es wirklich das Beste, wenn ich gehe."  
  
"Sei kein Dummkopf, Junge. Bleib hier und trainiere weiter".  
  
Doch Trunks lachte nur bitter auf, "Nenn mir einen einzigen triftigen Grund, der mich dazu bewegen könnte auch nur länger als eine Minute mit dir hier zusammen zu sein und zu trainieren, wo ich doch jetzt weiß, dass meine Liebe zu dir für immer unerfüllt bleiben wird."  
  
"Du willst einen Grund? Okay, den kann ich dir geben", Vegeta sah seinem Sohn fest in die Augen. Er wusste jetzt, wie er ihn zum bleiben und zum trainieren bewegen konnte, "wenn du es schaffst, mich zu besiegen, schenke ich dir für eine Nacht meine Liebe. Aber merk dir nur für eine Nacht und danach trennen sich unsere Wege für immer."  
  
In Trunks' Ohren sauste es und er war für einen Moment sprachlos. Dass ihm Vegeta so ein Angebot unterbreiten würde, hätte er nie für möglich gehalten. Vorsichtig hakte er nach, "Ist dein Vorschlag tatsächlich ernst gemeint?"  
  
Als Vegeta knapp nickte, grinste er breit, "Ich werde hart trainieren und dich besiegen".  
  
20. Kapitel  
  
"Wenn du es schaffst, mich zu besiegen, schenke ich dir für eine Nacht meine Liebe."  
  
Die Worte seines Vaters waren fest in Trunks Kopf eingebrannt. Unaufhörlich hallten sie in seinen Gedanken und diese Worte waren es, die ihn verbissener und härter als je zuvor in seinem Leben trainieren ließen.  
  
Eine Nacht mit Vegeta.  
  
Trunks gab alles, nahm nie mehr als ein paar Stunden Schlaf und trieb seinen Körper immer wieder an die Grenzen seiner Leistungsfähigkeit. Es störte ihn nicht, wenn Vegeta hart und schonungslos mit ihm umsprang. Seine Deckung bemängelte oder seine lausigen Schläge verhöhnte. Nur sehr selten war er mit ihm zufrieden und gab es dann durch einen Brummlaut zu verstehen. Und diese winzigen Anzeichen der Anerkennung ließen Trunks Brust vor Stolz schwellen. Aber Vegeta gab ihm auch hilfreiche Tipps, auf was er beim Kampf achten musste, wie er seine Deckung halten und gleichzeitig selber einen Angriff planen konnte. Dankbar nahm Trunks seine Hilfe an. Verbarg so gut es ging sein Verlangen und versuchte sich einzig und allein auf das Training zu konzentrieren. Egal wie schwer es ihm auch fiel. Nur ab und zu, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, ruhte sein Blick heimlich auf seinem Vater und er starrte ihn voller Bewunderung und Liebe an. Außerhalb des Trainings vermied er peinlichst jede zufällige Berührung und ging ihm so gut es möglich war aus dem Weg.  
  
Die Wochen vergingen.  
  
Und langsam zweifelte der junge Halbsaiyajin ob er seinen Vater je besiegen würde. 'Kann er nicht mit dem trainieren aufhören? Wie soll ich denn sonst stärker als er werden? Nur noch drei Monate.'  
  
Wieder einmal hatte er es nicht geschafft und lag schweratmend am Boden. Vegeta musterte seinen erschöpften Sohn und knurrte, "Lass es gut sein Junge. Wir trainieren morgen weiter". Danach drehte er sich um und schritt ins Haus.  
  
Doch Trunks starrte seinem Vater nur wütend hinterher und murmelte entschlossen, "Ich werde weiter machen, sonst hol ich dich nie ein."  
  
Er presste die Lippen zusammen und stand mühsam auf. Obwohl er sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte, setzte er stur das Training fort.  
  
Er würde wohl in Zukunft auch auf die Pausen verzichten müssen.  
  
Vegeta entging es nicht, wie unnachgiebig sein Sohn von sich selbst alles forderte und von Tag zu Tag immer ausgelaugter und müder aussah. 'Wenn er so weitermacht, wird er irgendwann zusammenbrechen', besorgt beobachtete er Trunks aus einem verborgenen Winkel.  
  
Dass sein Sohn nur für diese eine Nacht mit ihm so versessen trainierte, erstaunte ihn und machte ihn sprachlos. 'Liebt er mich tatsächlich so sehr?'  
  
Vegeta ließ seinen Blick über den schlanken und geschmeidigen Körper von Trunks schweifen. Verwirrt spürte er wie sein Herz schneller schlug und wie jedes Mal, wenn er seinen Sohn beobachtete heißes Verlangen in ihm aufstieg. Ein Verlangen diesen Körper zu berühren, ihn unter sich winden zu sehen. Und wie schon so oft, ballte er wütend seine Hände und biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Lippe. Nein, er würde nicht von seinem Standpunkt abweichen. Es war falsch seinen eigenen Sohn zu begehren. Aber ein einsamer und stiller Teil in ihm hoffte, dass Trunks es schaffen würde ihn zu besiegen, denn freiwillig, würde er nie seinem Verlangen nachgeben.  
  
Einige Tage später passierte dann das, was Vegeta schon kommen gesehen hatte, Trunks brach nach ein paar Stunden während ihres Kampfes zusammen und blieb regungslos liegen.  
  
Vegeta gab einen Knurrlaut von sich und war im nächsten Moment an seiner Seite. Als er ihn umdrehen wollte, strich seine Hand unbeabsichtigt über die Wange seines Sohnes und fluchend stieß er die Luft aus. Trunks glühte.  
  
"Baka", murmelte er leise, hob ihn hoch und trug ihn ins Haus.  
  
Trunks nahm nichts um sich herum wahr. Das Fieber mit dem sich sein Körper gegen die unablässige Überanstrengung wehrte, schüttelte ihn aufs heftigste. Er spürte nicht, wie ihn Vegeta ins Bett legte und auch nicht wie er ihm kalte Umschläge auf die Stirn drückte.  
  
Zwei Tage lag der junge Halbsaiyajin im tiefsten Fieberwahn und Vegeta fühlte sich hilflos wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er wich die ganze Zeit über nicht von seiner Seite, schlief kaum, strich seinem Sohn immer wieder die verschwitzten Haare aus der Stirn und kühlte sie mit einem kalten Lappen.  
  
Am dritten Tag war das Fieber verschwunden und Trunks wollte sofort wieder aufstehen und weiter trainieren, doch energisch hielt ihn Vegeta fest. "Vor morgen früh stehst du nicht auf, verstanden?!"  
  
Trunks protestierte, "Aber....ich muss weitertrainieren... ich muss".  
  
"Shsh", Vegeta sah ihn ernst an, griff mit seiner Hand unter Trunks Kinn und strich ihm mit dem Daumen über die Wange, "Dein Körper braucht noch Erholung, ruh dich nur aus, ich bleib bei dir".  
  
Trunks schluckte, sein Vater war so sanft zu ihm, er fasste sich ein Herz und fragte stotternd, "le...legst du dich zu mir?....Bitte!" Er wurde rot und erwartete eine barsche Abfuhr.  
  
Doch Vegeta seufzte nur und wandte sich schweigend ab.  
  
Trunks schloss enttäuscht seine Augen und wenig später war er wieder eingeschlafen.  
  
In den nächsten Wochen trainierte der junge Halbsaiyajin erneut hart, aber diesmal passte Vegeta streng auf, dass sich sein Sohn nicht völlig verausgabte. Er zwang ihn Pausen einzulegen, wenn er es für notwendig erachtete und erlaubte ihm auch nicht mehr als zwei zusätzliche Stunden Training nach ihrem regulären.  
  
Von Tag zu Tag wurde Trunks besser, die harten Schläge seines Vaters machten ihm fast nichts mehr aus und es gelang ihm immer öfter Vegeta mit einem Treffer zu Boden zu schicken. Doch für einen endgültigen Sieg reichte es noch nicht.  
  
Und wie Trunks bestürzt feststellen musste, die Zeit rann ihm davon.  
  
Heute war der vorletzte Tag ihres gemeinsamen Aufenthalts im Raum von Geist und Zeit und Trunks war gerade aufgestanden. 'Ich muss es heute schaffen', flüsterte er entschlossen zu sich selber, band sich seine inzwischen schulterlang gewordenen Haare zusammen und begab sich nach draußen. Vegeta erwartete ihn bereits und nach einem kurzen Aufwärmtraining stellten sie sich in Kampfposition gegenüber.  
  
"Bereit?", fragte Vegeta knapp und Trunks nickte.  
  
Sie kämpften seit Stunden und der endlose Raum bebte unter ihren Attacken. Jeder gab sein Bestes und das Kräfteverhältnis war fast ausgewogen. Doch Trunks spürte, dass sein Vater immer noch einen Tick besser war als er. Und er wusste auch woran es lag. Die jahrelange Kampferfahrung des Prinzen verschaffte ihm einen Vorteil, den der junge Halbsaiyajin nur schwer einholen konnte.  
  
Trotzdem gab er nicht auf. Er wollte diese eine Nacht mit seinem Vater unbedingt. Er wollte dass ihn Vegeta wenigstens einmal liebevoll in den Arm nahm, ihn küsste, ihn streichelte. Es sollte seine schönste und einzigste Liebesnacht werden. Nur dafür hatte er sich die letzten Monate abgemüht. Alles andere und auch das danach interessierten ihn im Moment nicht.  
  
"Pass auf", schrie Vegeta und erschrocken drehte sich Trunks um.  
  
Ein Energieball von riesiger Größe kam auf ihn zu.  
  
Verdammt, er hatte nicht aufgepasst, war für einen winzigen Augenblick mit seinen Gedanken abgeschweift.  
  
Wie gelähmt starrte er das Geschoss an, das auf ihn zuraste.  
  
Im allerletzten Moment stieß ihn Vegeta bei Seite und wurde von seinem eigenen Ki-Ball getroffen.  
  
Hart wurde er mehrere Meter über den Boden geschleudert und blieb betäubt auf dem Rücken liegen.  
  
Trunks erkannte seine Chance blitzschnell. Er grinste und raste auf seinen Vater zu und bevor dieser sich erheben konnte, war er bei ihm, drückte ihn fest auf den Boden und rief lachend, "Gewonnen".  
  
Vegeta knurrte, "Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst, Junge. Das war ein ganz mieser Trick".  
  
"Dann versuch doch dich zu befreien".  
  
Keuchend spannte der Ältere seine Muskeln an um seinen Sohn von sich zu schmeißen. Doch er hatte die ungünstigere Position und Trunks, wild entschlossen nicht nachzugeben, hielt ihn eisern fest.  
  
Erst nach mehreren vergeblichen Befreiungsversuchen gab Vegeta zähneknirschend auf und seine goldene Aura verschwand.  
  
"In Ordnung, du hast gewonnen und jetzt runter von mir."  
  
Trunks sah seinen Vater ernst an, "Du hältst dein Versprechen?"  
  
"Ich habe bisher jedes Versprechen eingelöst."  
  
21 Kapitel  
  
Trunks ließ Vegetas Arme los, stand aber immer noch nicht auf. Auch der Prinz rührte sich nicht. Wie gebannt starrten sie sich nur an und wurden sich der drückenden Hitze bewusst, die ihre beiden vom Kampf verschwitzten Körper ausstrahlten.  
  
Trunks lächelte scheu und berührte leicht die Wange seines Vaters. Immer noch konnte er es nicht fassen, das er es geschafft hatte ihn zu besiegen. "Eine ganze Nacht", sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt.  
  
Vegetas Miene blieb ernst, doch seine Stimme klang überraschend rau als er hervorstieß, "Ja.... eine Nacht, in der ich vergessen werde, das du mein Sohn bist." Dann umschlang er plötzlich Trunks und rollte sich mit ihm herum, so dass er jetzt oben lag. Sein warmer Atem strich über das Gesicht seines Sohnes und dann presste er gierig seine Lippen auf den weichen Mund. Zu lange hatte er immer wieder seine Erregung unterdrückt, dass es ihn schon halb in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte. Und endlich konnte er seinem Verlangen nachgeben, ignorieren das dies sein Sohn war und sie etwas verbotenes taten. Doch danach würden sie sich trennen. Von diesem Entschluss würde er nicht abweichen. Aber jetzt wollte er nicht daran denken. Der Geschmack seines Sohnes berauschte ihn. Er wollte ihn, hier und jetzt. Vegeta war selbst verblüfft von sich mit welcher Inbrunst er Trunks begehrte. Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, verlagerte er sein Gewicht zur Seite und fuhr mit seiner Hand ungeduldig unter das Oberteil seines Sohnes.  
  
Aus Trunks Kehle drang ein Keuchen als er plötzlich die warme Hand seines Vaters auf seiner Haut spürte. 'Will er mich etwa hier gleich nehmen?', durchfuhr es ihn erschrocken. Nur zu deutlich spürte er die harte Erregung seines Vaters, die sich an seinem Schenkel presste. Was wenn Vegeta wieder nicht sanft zu ihm sein würde? Für einen Moment erstarrte er. Bisher hatte er sein erstes Mal, welches so schmerzhaft gewesen war, erfolgreich verdrängt. Doch jetzt waren die Bilder wieder da und sein Körper reagierte mit einem Zittern.  
  
Vegeta spürte es und löste sich von dem bebenden Mund. "Was hast du", fragte er heiser.  
  
Trunks konnte nicht antworten, seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.  
  
Doch der Prinz bemerkte das ängstliche Flackern in den Augen seines Sohnes. Erneut senkte er seinen Kopf und gab Trunks einen sanften Kuss. "Vertrau mir, Junge. Es wird schön werden.... auch für dich".  
  
Lächelnd schob er das störende Oberteil nach oben und rückte gleichzeitig ein Stück nach unten.  
  
Vegeta begann jetzt Trunks Körper mit Küssen zu bedecken, ganz leichte, kaum wahrnehmbare Berührungen und der junge Halbsaiyajin musste all seine Sinne anspannen um sie überhaupt zu spüren. Dann fühlte er auf einmal die Hand seines Vaters zwischen seinen Beinen und seine Atmung beschleunigte sich. Sie glitt in seine Hose und als sie sein Glied berührte stöhnte Trunks laut auf. Heiße Erregung schoss durch seinen Körper und all seine Angst und Zurückhaltung waren plötzlich verflogen. Alles was er noch denken konnte war, 'Ja, nimm mich.... jetzt... sofort'.  
  
Vegeta zog seine Hand wieder zurück und richtete sich auf, "deine Sachen.... sie stören", murmelte er und mit einer raschen Bewegung zog er seinem Sohn die Hose samt Shorts herunter. Stolz und unverhüllt ragte das Glied nach oben Und ohne zu zögern nahm es Vegeta in den Mund. Obwohl er sich selber kaum noch beherrschen konnte, ließ sich der Prinz Zeit. Umspielte mit seiner Zunge sanft die Spitze und saugte anschließend genießerisch daran. Er hörte wie Trunks vor Lust stöhnte und seine Hüften anhob. Immer drängender und wilder. Die Hände wühlten in seinem Haar, doch kurz bevor er kommen konnte, hörte Vegeta auf. Enttäuscht schnappte Trunks nach Luft.  
  
Vegeta grinste, dann zog er sich hastig aus, half auch Trunks aus seinen Sachen und danach fielen sie sich in die Arme. Ihre heißen Körper eng aneinander gepresst, küssten sie sich voller Leidenschaft. Für Trunks war es, als ob ein langersehnter Traum endlich in Erfüllung gegangen wäre. Sein Vater gehörte ihm, war zärtlich, begehrte ihn, küsste ihn und Trunks war sich nun auch sicher, das er ihm nicht weh tun würde. Doch jetzt wollte er ihn selber berühren, seinen Körper erkunden. Entschlossen rollte Trunks Vegeta auf den Rücken, löste sich von diesem so köstlich schmeckenden Mund, rutschte nach unten und begann mit Händen und Lippen auf Wanderschaft zu gehen. Keine Stelle wollte er auslassen. Sich jeden Flecken Haut, jede einzelne Sehne des muskulösen Körpers genauestens einprägen. Langsam näherten sich seine Lippen dem Unterleib, kurz zögerte er als er das steil aufgerichtete Glied sah, doch dann nahm er es vorsichtig in den Mund. Trunks war überrascht wie seidig und warm es war. Und wie gut es schmeckte. Sein Vater keuchte und er musste sich selbst ein Stöhnen verkneifen.  
  
Vegeta richtete sich auf, er hielt es einfach nicht mehr länger aus und er wollte auch nicht in den Mund seines Sohnes kommen. "Warte..... ", presste er mühsam hervor.  
  
Trunks richtete sich jetzt ebenfalls auf und sah unsicher zu seinem Vater.  
  
"...komm her", Vegeta griff nach seinem Sohn und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß. "Schling deine Beine um mich.........ja...so ist es gut", Trunks hatte getan wie ihm geheißen und hielt sich an den Schultern seines Vaters fest.  
  
Sie atmeten beide schneller und sahen sich fest in die Augen. Trunks waren voller Vertrauen. "Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er.  
  
Vegeta lächelte.  
  
Seine Hände glitten unter Trunks Hintern und hoben ihn an. So behutsam wie ihm nur möglich war, setzte er ihn auf sein Geschlecht und drang vorsichtig ein. Immer nur für ein kleines Stück, bis sich Trunks an die ungewohnte Fülle gewöhnt hatte und sich ihm von selbst entgegendrängte.  
  
Trunks hatte seine Stirn gegen die von Vegeta gepresst und sein Atem ging schwer. Vegeta füllte ihn jetzt voll und ganz aus und die Lust rollte in warmen Wellen durch seinen Körper. Er begann sich langsam zu bewegen, hob seine Hüften an und senkte sie wieder. Vegeta hielt ihn mit einer Hand am Rücken fest, während sich die andere um sein Glied geschlossen hatte und es leicht massierte. Trunks spürte wie sich die Lust in seinem Körper immer weiter aufbaute. Sie langsam einen Punkt erreichte, den er sehnsüchtig anstrebte. Er hörte sein eigenes Stöhnen und auch Vegeta stöhnte leise. Ihre Bewegungen wurden schneller und plötzlich durchzuckte es Trunks wie einen heißen Blitz. Ungeahnte Gefühle rasten durch seinen Körper, ließen ihn erbeben und laut aufschreien. Zitternd presste er sich an Vegeta, spürte wie auch dessen Körper von Schauern geschüttelt wurde und sich sein Samen in ihm verströmte. Ganz eng hielten sie sich fest, bis das Beben nachließ und ihre Körper sich wieder entspannten.  
  
Danach schauten sie sich nur atemlos an. Genossen noch still das warme Gefühl der Geborgenheit.  
  
Trunks brach als erster das Schweigen, "Es war..... wunderschön", und gleichzeitig wünschte er sich verzweifelt, dass diese Nacht nie enden würde. Er würde nie genug von Vegeta bekommen. Dafür liebte er ihn viel zu sehr, so sehr das es schon schmerzte.  
  
"Ich glaub wir brauchen beide eine Dusche", murmelte Vegeta und strich seinem Sohn eine feuchte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Nur sehr widerstrebend löste sich Trunks von seinem Vater und beide standen auf. Sammelten noch schnell ihre verstreut liegende Kleider auf, bevor sie sich ins Haus begaben.  
  
Gemeinsam duschten sie und Trunks war überrascht wie ausgewechselt sein Vater war. Kein bisschen abweisend und kalt wie sonst immer. Warum ist er nicht immer so?  
  
Sie seiften sich gegenseitig ein, küssten sich immer wieder und berührten sich gegenseitig an ihren intimen Stellen. Bald waren sie so erregt, dass sie es nicht mehr schafften sich abzutrocknen. Nass wie sie waren fielen sie ins Bett.  
  
Vegeta lag auf dem Rücken und Trunks über ihm. Stürmisch küssten sie sich und hielten sich fest umklammert. Erst nach einer endlosen Ewigkeit beendete Trunks den Kuss und sah seinen Vater fragend an. Diesmal wollte er seinen Vater ausfüllen, aber er hatte keine Ahnung wie dieser darauf reagieren würde und darum wagte er es auch nicht ihn direkt darum zu bitten. Vegeta verstand die stumme Frage und ohne etwas zu sagen, ließ er seinen Sohn zwischen seine Beine gleiten und hob ihm auffordernd sein Becken entgegen. Trunks war erstaunt und sein Herz klopfte vor überschäumender Liebe zu ihm. Und genauso vorsichtig wie Vegeta bei ihm eingedrungen war, ließ er sein Glied in die enge Öffnung hineingleiten. Es war ein vollkommen anderes Gefühl, aber genauso schön und erregend. Sie keuchten beide als sich der Jüngere langsam in Vegeta zu bewegen begann. Und Trunks stimulierte zusätzlich noch das Glied seines Vaters. Beide trieben sie dem Höhepunkt entgegen, der wenig später mit tausenden von Schauern durch ihre Körper jagte.  
  
Danach legte sich Trunks neben Vegeta. Er war jetzt von einer süßen Trägheit befallen und fühlte sich wie nach einem stundenlangen Training ohne Pause. Total ausgepowert. Schweigend nahm ihn Vegeta in die Arme und sofort kuschelte sich der junge Halbsaiyajin an ihn. Er war zwar müde, doch schlafen wollte er nicht, nicht in dieser letzten gemeinsamen Nacht. Würde ihn Vegeta tatsächlich am nächsten Tag fortschicken? Nachdem sie sich so nah gewesen waren? Sich zweimal geliebt hatten? Trunks lauschte dem leichten Atem seines Vaters. Was wohl in seinen Gedanken vor sich ging? Nur zu gern hätte er es gewusst. Langsam fielen ihm die Augen zu und kurz öffnete er sie noch einmal. 'Ich will jetzt nicht einschlafen. Die Nacht ist doch noch so lang.' Doch so sehr er sich auch wach zu halten versuchte, die wohltuende Wärme die Vegeta ausstrahlte, das Gefühl völliger Zufriedenheit und das Bewusstsein geschützt und geborgen in den Armen seines geliebten Vaters zu liegen ließen ihn langsam in den Schlaf gleiten. 


	9. 22 bis 25 Kapitel

Hallöchen^^  
  
Ich beeile mich ja schon *lacht*  
  
@rikku: uff, dir hat der Lemon also gefallen? *freu* es war ja nicht der Letzte und ich hab noch so einige Überraschungen für die beiden Hübschen auf Lager^^ Am Ende kann ich nix mehr ändern, habe die FF schon vor über einem halben Jahr fertig geschrieben und meine Lippen sind diesbezüglich versiegelt, lass dich einfach überraschen *grins*  
  
@Amunet: nun quälen möchte ich dich natürlich nicht, darum poste ich ja auch schon weiter. Bin richtig froh, dass sich hier noch einige Leser eingefunden haben. Trunks und Vegeta sind wohl dein Lieblingspärchen? Ich bevorzuge ja Goku/Vegeta, aber diese beiden hier kommen gleich an zweiter Stelle *smile* Zum Ende kann ich nur sagen... siehe rikku^^  
  
@Liesel: ggg na dann beballere mich mal mit Kommis, ich hab garantiert nichts dagegen^^  
  
@Sira-chan: und noch eine neue Leserin, hach ich freu mich so. Vielen vielen Dank für dein liebes Lob. Ich hoffe, dir gefällt die Geschichte auch weiterhin so gut^^  
  
@all: weiß jemand zufällig von euch, wie man Text in kursiv oder fett hier reinbringen kann? Habs leider noch nicht rausgefunden und würde mich sehr freuen, wenn mir da jemand weiterhelfen könnte!  
  
Und weiter geht's...  
  
Warnung: diemal keine, vielleicht traurig *snief*  
  
22. Kapitel  
  
Vegeta lag noch lange wach und obwohl sein Arm auf dem Trunks Kopf lag, langsam taub wurde, rührte er sich nicht. Tief in Gedanken versunken versuchte er die verwirrenden Gefühle, die er seinem Sohn gegenüber empfand zu verstehen. Er mochte Trunks, daran gab es keinen Zweifel, sogar mehr als normal war. Verdammt! Warum war er nur sein Sohn? Konnte er nicht ein x beliebiger Mann sein? Dann wäre die Sache so viel einfacher, er würde ihn nicht mehr fortlassen und könnte sooft er es wollte, seine Lust an ihm stillen, bis er irgendwann genug von ihm hatte. Oder auch nicht. Vegeta verzog sein Gesicht. Für Trunks schien alles so leicht. Er liebte ihn und basta. Himmel, was war er doch noch jung und unbedarft. Wahrscheinlich gab es in seiner Zeit keine hübschen Männer oder Frauen und deswegen hatte er sich ausgerechnet in seinen Vater verliebt. 'Junge, hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was du dir damit selber antust? Ich bin kein Mann in den man sich verlieben sollte. Ich füge allen die mir etwas bedeuten nur Schmerzen zu.' Wehmütig strich Vegeta mit seiner freien Hand durch Trunks Haar. 'Es ist besser wenn du morgen gehst, glaub mir, du wirst mich vergessen.... irgendwann... und jemanden treffen, der deine Liebe aufrichtig erwidern kann.... ich kann es nicht.... darf es nicht'.  
  
Vegeta seufzte leise und dann vorsichtig um ihn nicht zu wecken, zog er seinen Arm unter seinem Sohn hervor.  
  
Als Trunks am nächsten Tag erwachte, galten seine ersten Gedanken seinem Vater und enttäuscht musste er feststellen, dass er schon aufgestanden war. Wie schade, nur zu gern wäre er in seinen Armen aufgewacht. Wie er sich wohl heute ihm gegenüber verhalten würde? Unnahbar und kalt wie sonst immer? Oder liebevoll wie gestern? Inbrünstig hoffte Trunks das letzteres der Fall sein möge.  
  
Von weitem konnte er das Rauschen der Dusche hören. Vegeta war also im Bad. Lächelnd dachte Trunks an ihr gemeinsames Duscherlebnis. Warum nicht noch einmal? Schnell stand er auf und eilte ins Bad. Und kaum hatte er klopfenden Herzens die gläserne Tür der Duschkabine geöffnet, als sich Vegeta auch schon nach ihm umdrehte.  
  
Das Lächeln auf Trunks Lippen erstarb, als er den finsteren Blick seines Vaters bemerkte,  
  
"Was willst du hier, verschwinde und warte bis ich fertig bin".  
  
Trunks sah ihn fassungslos an. Die Worte hatten ihn härter getroffen als es eine Faust vermocht hätte.  
  
Bitter musste er erkennen dass sein Vater also sein Versprechen gehalten hatte, nur für eine Nacht. Sein sonst so offenes Gesicht verschloss sich zu einer ausdrucklosen Miene und tonlos erwiderte er nur, "Entschuldige", bevor er sich umdrehte und raus ging.  
  
Vegeta verzog gequält sein Gesicht, 'du wirst schon drüber wegkommen, Junge'.  
  
Eine Stunde später waren ihre Sachen gepackt und sie waren fertig angezogen. Sie hatten in dieser Zeit kein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt.  
  
Trunks war erfüllt von einer tiefen Enttäuschung. Mit keiner einzigen Geste oder mit nur einem Wort hatte ihm Vegeta zu verstehen gegeben, dass ihm die gestrige Nacht etwas bedeutet hätte. Und er würde ihn also auch nicht bitten zu bleiben. Wenn Trunks nicht die Spuren ihres Liebesspiels in seinem Körper fühlen würde, dann hätte er wirklich daran gezweifelt ob es die gestrige Nacht überhaupt gegeben hätte.  
  
Der Himmel draußen war nachtschwarz als sie den Raum von Geist und Zeit verließen. Und die Luft war nach der stickigen Hitze angenehm kühl. Tief sog Trunks sie ein. Hier waren gerade mal 12 Stunden vergangen.  
  
Schweigend machten sie sich auf den Rückweg zur Capsule Corporation.  
  
Dort angekommen begab sich Vegeta sofort ins Labor wo er Bulma vermutete. Trunks, der ihm still folgte, beachtete er nicht.  
  
Tatsächlich befand sich Bulma im Labor und sah ihnen fröhlich entgegen, "Ah ist euer Training für heute beendet?"  
  
"Ist die Zeitmaschine startklar?", fragte Vegeta stattdessen grimmig.  
  
"Sie blitzt wie neu und ist aufgetankt, aber wieso fragst du, will Trunks denn schon wieder fort? Ihr wolltet doch nicht nur einen Tag trainieren."  
  
"Wir waren im Raum von Geist und Zeit. Trunks ist jetzt stark genug".  
  
Bulma wandte sich zu ihrem großen Sohn, "Aber die Nacht kannst du doch noch hier bleiben?"  
  
Bevor Trunks antworten konnte, knurrte Vegeta, "Er geht heute noch zurück" und nach diesen Worten verließ er das Labor.  
  
Bulma betrachtete erstaunt ihren Sohn, "Habt ihr euch gestritten? Vegeta ist ja megaschlecht drauf".  
  
Verlegen schüttelte Trunks seinen Kopf und spürte, wie er Rot wurde, "Nein, es ist nichts. Aber Vater hat Recht, ich muss so schnell wie möglich zurück".  
  
"Nun, wie du meinst. Es ist deine Entscheidung. Hier", mit diesen Worten reichte sie ihrem Sohn die Kapsel. Dann umarmte sie ihn, "Viel Glück und mach diese Monster fertig".  
  
Trunks erwiderte die Umarmung, "Das werde ich, keine Sorge".  
  
Bulma begleitete ihren Sohn nach draußen und er entkapselte die Zeitmaschine. Es fiel ihm schwer vor seiner jungen Mutter seine ganzen aufgewühlten Gefühle und den Schmerz in seinem Inneren zu verbergen. Wollte sich denn Vegeta nicht wenigstens von ihm verabschieden? Hatten sie sich denn gar nichts mehr zu sagen?  
  
Er hatte seine Hand bereits an der Luke als er sich entschlossen wieder umdrehte.  
  
"Bitte warte hier, ich will Vater noch Lebewohl sagen", murmelte er und lief schnellen Schrittes ins Haus zurück.  
  
Die Aura seines Vaters führte ihn zum Gravitationsraum und als er die Anzeige sah, keuchte Trunks erschrocken auf, '700 G! Will er sich umbringen?'  
  
Das war selbst für Vegeta viel zu hoch. Hastig stellte er die Schwerkraft am Außenschalter zurück und trat ein.  
  
Der Prinz hatte sich zum Super-Saiyajin-Stufe zwei hochgepowert und bearbeitete wütend die Wände. Er war anscheinend so vertieft, das er die Änderung der Schwerkraft und das Eintreten seines Sohnes überhaupt nicht mitbekam.  
  
Trunks fielen sofort zwei Dinge auf, erstens die mächtigen Dellen in den Metallwänden und zweitens die blutigen Fäuste seines Vaters. Galt dieser Zorn etwa ihm? Sollten ihn diese Schläge treffen?  
  
Mutlos geworden, wollte sich Trunks gerade wieder leise entfernen als ihn Vegeta bemerkte.  
  
Sofort kam er auf ihn zugeschossen und packte ihm am Oberteil seines Kampfanzuges.  
  
Trunks schnappte erschrocken nach Luft.  
  
"Was machst du noch hier. Es war abgemacht, dass du nach der Nacht verschwindest. Ich habe mein Versprechen eingelöst, nun halte du dich gefälligst auch daran", er hielt kurz inne und sein Gesicht verzog sich spöttisch, "Du bist wohl scharf auf einen Abschiedskuss, den kann ich dir geben". Und bevor Trunks auch nur reagieren konnte, presste ihm Vegeta brutal seine Lippen auf den Mund. Voller Zorn küsste er ihn und wenn Trunks nicht zu geschockt gewesen wäre, dann hätte er die Verzweiflung die in diesem Kuss steckte auch gespürt. Doch alles was er nur spürte war Schmerz als ihm sein Vater auf die Lippen biss und Blut hervorsickerte.  
  
Abrupt ließ ihn Vegeta los und zischte, "Hau ab und verschwinde endlich aus meinem Leben".  
  
Und benommen rannte Trunks fort.  
  
Zur Zeitmaschine.... an der verblüfften Bulma vorbei....nur weg hier... und er würde nie wieder kommen.  
  
Mit Tränen in den Augen tippte er die Zieldaten ein und drückte anschließend den Startknopf.  
  
Die Zeitmaschine hob ab.  
  
23. Kapitel  
  
Vegeta lehnte an der Wand seines Trainingsraumes. Die Augen geschlossen. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Sie zitterten leicht. Sein Gesicht war leichenblass und jeder Muskel war angespannt. Er wusste, wenn er ihm jetzt noch hinterher jagen würde, könnte er ihn aufhalten. Verhindern das Trunks fort flog, in seine Zeit und sie sich nie wiedersehen würden.  
  
Doch er rührte sich nicht, die kostbaren Sekunden verstrichen und dann war plötzlich die Aura seines Sohnes fort.  
  
Es war zu spät.  
  
Langsam rutschte Vegeta an der Wand hinunter und presste seine Stirn auf die Knie.  
  
Sein Herz klopfte hart, doch er versuchte es zu ignorieren. Der Schmerz würde schon vergehen, es war nur eine dumme Schwäche, die er seinem Sohn gegenüber empfand. Seine Entscheidung, ihn wegzuschicken war richtig gewesen.  
  
Erst als der nächste Tag schon angebrochen war, verließ der Saiyajin den Trainingsraum. Seine Augen wirkten leer und er sah müde und erschöpft aus. Der Durst hatte ihn rausgetrieben. Hunger verspürte er keinen. Doch als er sich jetzt der Küche näherte, hörte er von dort das unschuldige brabbeln seines kleinen Sohnes. Kurz zuckte Vegeta zusammen. Trunks. Und war versucht sofort wieder umzukehren. "Reiß dich zusammen, ich vermisse ihn nicht", knurrte er wütend zu sich selbst.  
  
So gelassen wie möglich begab er sich zum Kühlschrank, warf weder Bulma noch dem kleinen Trunks einen Blick zu und holte sich eine Flasche Wasser heraus. Doch als er sich wieder umdrehte, um genauso schnell wieder zu verschwinden, versperrte ihm Bulma den Weg.  
  
Ihre Augen funkelten zornig und ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast als sie ihn zornig anfuhr, "Kannst du mich bitte endlich einmal aufklären, was in dich gefahren ist? Was hast du mit Trunks gemacht? Er ist gestern wie ein Verrückter in die Zeitmaschine gesprungen und losgeflogen. Und sag jetzt nicht nichts. Ich habe genau gesehen, dass er geweint hat und seine Lippen haben geblutet. Was ist zwischen euch vorgefallen."  
  
"Lass mich in Ruhe Weib!"  
  
Vegeta wollte an ihr vorbei, doch mit erstaunlicher Kraft schubste sie ihn zurück und stellte sich erneut in den Weg, "Oh nein, so leicht kommst du mir nicht davon. Ich will eine Erklärung von dir. Trunks wollte sich von dir verabschieden und du schlägst ihn, warum tust du so etwas? Er ist dein Sohn. Hast du überhaupt keine Gefühle?"  
  
Es kostete Vegeta sichtlich Mühe, ruhig zu bleiben. Seine Augen starrten sie finster an, als er leise knurrte, "Ich habe Trunks nur klar gemacht, dass er mich nicht zu vermissen braucht, verstanden! Und jetzt geh mir aus dem Weg, bevor ich mich vergesse!"  
  
Fassungslos trat Bulma beiseite und Vegeta schritt an ihr vorbei. Im hinausgehen hörte er noch wie sie leise murmelte, "wie kann man nur so kalt sein".  
  
Vegeta schnitten die Worte tief ins Herz.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks kam langsam wieder zu sich.  
  
Gedämpftes Licht zeigte ihm eine fensterlose kleine Zelle. Er lag auf kaltem Boden. Konnte sich kaum bewegen. Dann stellte er fest das Hände und Füße mit einem seltsamen Material zusammengebunden waren. Es war grau, hauchdünn und unzerreißbar, wie er nach mehreren vergeblichen Befreiungsversuchen erfahren musste. Es hatte sich bereits tief in sein Fleisch geschnitten und Blut quoll hervor. Die linke Seite seines Gesichtes fühlte sich noch ganz taub an. Wahrscheinlich war sie geschwollen.  
  
Verschwommen dachte er an seine Ankunft zurück.  
  
Ursprünglich hatte er einige Minuten früher wieder in seiner Zeit zurückreisen wollen, um die Krieger mit einem überraschenden Angriff seinerseits besiegen zu können. Doch halbblind vor Tränen und innerlich zerbrochen, hatte er die Ausgangszeit seiner damaligen Flucht als neue Zielzeit eingegeben. Ihm war alles egal gewesen. Er wollte nicht mehr länger leben, sollten ihn doch die Krieger töten. Für ihn gab es keine Zukunft mehr.  
  
Er war nur wenige Sekunden später an der selben Stelle aufgetaucht, von wo er damals geflüchtet war.  
  
Die Krieger waren immer noch mit verblüfften Gesichtern dagestanden. Trunks war ausgestiegen und ruhig stehen geblieben. Hatte sie nur leise gebeten seine Mutter am Leben zu lassen.  
  
Der Anführer war daraufhin auf ihn zugekommen und hatte ihn eine ganze Weile neugierig gemustert, ehe er endlich seinen Leuten befohlen hatte, Bulma ins Haus einzusperren. Das letzte an was sich Trunks erinnern konnte, war nur noch das grinsende Gesicht des Anführers der höhnisch lachte und mit seiner eisernen Faust ausholte.  
  
Warum hatten sie ihn hierher gebracht und nicht wie er gehofft hatte, sein Leben beendet? Dann fiel es Trunks wieder ein. Damals hatte der Anführer ihm erzählt, dass er ihn zur Königsmutter bringen wollte. Also befand er sich im Raumschiff und war auf der Reise zu Freezers Heimatplaneten.  
  
Trunks schloss seine Augen. Eine seltsame Ruhe hatte ihn befallen. Sein Leben würde so und so bald zu Ende sein, dessen war er sich sicher und damit auch endlich der Schmerz der in seinem Inneren tobte.  
  
24. Kapitel  
  
Trunks hatte keine Ahnung, wie viele Stunden oder Tage, sie bereits unterwegs waren.  
  
Man hatte ihn in Ruhe gelassen. Niemand kam in seine Zelle, brachte ihm zu essen oder etwas zu trinken. Seine Kehle fühlte sich inzwischen staubtrocken an, die Lippen waren rau und rissig. Immer wieder fiel er in eine Art Dämmerschlaf, geplagt von Träumen in denen sein Vater mal zärtlich dann hasserfüllt oder gleichgültig vor seinen Augen erschien. Jedes Mal schreckte er klopfenden Herzens empor, erwartete, ihn vor sich zu sehen und brauchte immer eine Weile ehe ihm klar wurde, dass er ihn nie wiedersehen würde.  
  
Irgendwann öffnete sich plötzlich die Tür und zwei Krieger erschienen. Ohne ein Wort fassten sie Trunks unter die Arme und schleiften ihn hinaus. Anscheinend waren sie an ihrem Zielort angekommen.  
  
Von seiner Umgebung bekam er nicht viel mit. Sie brachten ihn sofort zu einem Gleiter, der vor dem Raumschiff wartete und warfen ihn dort achtlos auf den Boden. Dann stieg die restliche Besatzung mitsamt Anführer ein und der Gleiter hob geräuschlos ab.  
  
Trunks nahm an, dass man ihn zur Königin bringen würde. Und obwohl er auf sein Ende gefasst war, spürte er trotzdem langsam Angst in sich aufsteigen. Schließlich wusste er nicht, was für einen grausamen Tod man sich für ihn ausgedacht hatte.  
  
Keine zehn Minuten später hielten sie an. Erneut wurde Trunks gepackt und man trug ihn hinaus. Erstaunt sah er, dass sie sich nicht auf dem Boden befanden. Der Gleiter hatte in der Luft über einem Gebäude gehalten, dessen Dach aus einer Art Kugelluke bestand. Denn wie Trunks jetzt sah, öffnete sich die Kuppel und sie flogen hinein. Der Raum darunter war groß, die Wände schillerten in einem lilafarbenen Ton, und waren ähnlich einem Kristall mit Zacken durchzogen. Außerdem zierten in Abständen schwarze bis auf den Boden reichende Vorhänge die Wand, ob sich dahinter Türen befanden, konnte man nicht erkennen. Der Boden selber war aus Metall und schimmerte leicht silbern.  
  
Sie setzten auf den Boden auf und zerrten ihren Gefangenen nach vorne, wo sie ihn endlich auf seine Füße stellten und losließen.  
  
Der Vorderteil des Raumes war abgedunkelt, nur ein merkwürdiger Stuhl schwebte dort knapp über dem Boden. Trunks konnte die Person, die vermutlich darin saß nicht erkennen, da das Vorderteil ihm abgewandt war. Doch die Lehne alleine reichte schon aus, dass er heftig schluckte, sie wirkte unheimlich und bedrohlich, bestand aus gebleichten Knochen, die mit riesigen blutroten Rubinen verziert waren.  
  
Die Soldaten neigten ehrerbietig ihre Köpfe.  
  
"Ihre Majestät, wie befohlen, bringen wir Ihnen den Mörder Ihres geliebten Sohnes und Ihres Enkels." Sie hielten weiterhin ihre Köpfe gesenkt.  
  
Langsam drehte sich der Stuhl und Trunks konnte eine hässliche Kreatur erkennen.  
  
Das musste die Königin sein. Sie sah weder Freezer noch King Cold ähnlich. Lange weiße Haare bedeckten ihren Kopf und das Gesicht wirkte steinalt, war mit unzähligen Runzeln bedeckt unter denen man kaum ihre Augen erkennen konnte. Die einzige Gemeinsamkeit, die sie mit ihrem Sohn und Enkel hatte, war der breite Schwanz, der bis auf den Boden reichte und unruhig hin- und her peitschte. Ihre Hände, die mehr wie Klauen aussahen ruhten auf den Armlehnen.  
  
Der Stuhl schwebte jetzt nach vorn und blieb dicht vor Trunks stehen. Musternd begutachtete sie ihn und nickte schließlich zufrieden.  
  
"Du bist stark und schön", ihre Klaue fuhr über das Gesicht des jungen Halbsaiyajins und angewidert verzog dieser sein Gesicht. Die Königin kicherte leise, "und schon bald wirst du den Platz meines Sohnes einnehmen."  
  
Trunks glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Er sollte den Platz von King Cold einnehmen?  
  
So kühl wie möglich, erwiderte er, "Ich ziehe den Tod vor".  
  
Die Königin schwebte noch näher heran, so dass Trunks ihren Atem riechen konnte. Ihm wurde schlecht.  
  
Wieder ließ die Königin ein Kichern ertönen, "Glaubst du, du hättest eine Wahl? Ich werde dich nicht töten, du wirst mein Sohn werden, und alles was vorher war vergessen."  
  
Trunks durchfuhr es kalt, 'Was hat sie vor?'  
  
Langsam aber sicher brach ihm der Angstschweiß aus. Lieber wollte er sterben, doch bevor er etwas entgegnen konnte, fuhr sie fort, "es ist schon alles vorbereitet, du wirst nichts merken, wir bauen dir einen Chip ein und alle Erinnerungen, die du hast werden verblassen", sie lachte jetzt entstellt auf, "ja, das wird meine Rache sein, du wirst ihren Platz einnehmen, ha".  
  
"Niemals", flüsterte Trunks panisch, seine Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet und er sah sich verzweifelt nach einem Fluchtweg um, doch auf den Wink der Königin wurde er gepackt.  
  
"Schafft ihn ins Laboratorium, sie sollen ihm sofort den Chip einbauen".  
  
Und während sie ihn hinausschleiften, hörte er noch ihre spöttischen Worte, "bis gleich, mein Sohn", gefolgt von einem schaurigen Lachen.  
  
~*~  
  
Währenddessen in einer anderen Zeitebene, stand Vegeta vor dem Fenster seines Zimmers und blickte freudlos nach draußen. Drei Tage waren jetzt vergangen, seit er Trunks fortgeschickt hatte. Und immer noch konnte er ihn nicht vergessen. Wenn er schlief, dann träumte er von ihm, wenn er wach war, dachte er an ihn. Sah seine so unglaublichen blauen Augen vor sich, glaubte seine Stimme, sein Lachen zu hören, seinen Atem zu spüren. All seine Sinne schrieen nach seinem Sohn und fluchend gestand er sich ein, dass er ihn vermisste, sich nach ihm sehnte und es ihm langsam einerlei war, ob das was er für ihn fühlte verboten war oder nicht.  
  
"Ich liebe ihn", entfuhr es Vegeta. Er hatte sich so lange gegen seine Gefühle gewehrt, dass er erstaunt war, wie leicht ihm plötzlich dieses Eingeständnis fiel. Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf seinem düsteren Gesicht, "Scheiße, auch wenn es falsch ist, ich will bei ihm sein". Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst und es gab nur eine Person, die ihm helfen konnte. Bulma.  
  
Er fühlte sich aufgeregt und ungeduldig, als er sich zu ihr begab. Und sein Herz klopfte laut als er ihr endlich gegenüberstand. Er vergaß sogar seine mürrische Miene aufzusetzen. "Bulma, du hast doch noch die zweite Zeitmaschine, mit der Cell damals herkam. Wie schnell kannst du sie startklar machen."  
  
Bulma konnte Vegeta nur sprachlos anstarren, nicht nur dass er sie bei ihrem Namen genannt hatte, was so gut wie nie vorkam, nein er lächelte sogar. Sie hatte ihn die letzten drei Tage kaum zu Gesicht bekommen und wenn dann wirkte er immer geistesabwesend und unnahbar. Sie fasste sich wieder und fragte vorsichtig, "Du willst in Trunks Zeit fliegen?".  
  
"Ja, so schnell wie möglich,....", Vegeta stockte kurz, aber dann kam ihm die Lüge leicht über die Lippen, "vielleicht braucht er meine Hilfe und ich möchte mich bei ihm für meine Grobheit entschuldigen."  
  
Bulma hatte geglaubt nichts an Vegeta könnte sie noch überraschen, doch nun wurde sie eines besseren belehrt. Vegeta wollte sich bei Trunks entschuldigen. Er war also doch nicht so herzlos. Befreit lachte sie auf, "gib mir 6 Stunden, dann ist sie startklar".  
  
"Danke", murmelte Vegeta und drückte leicht ihre Schulter, bevor er sich abwandte und hinausging.  
  
Bulma konnte ihm nur kopfschüttelnd hinterher sehen. Dann machte sie sich unverzüglich an die Arbeit.  
  
Tatsächlich hatte es Bulma geschafft, die Zeitmaschine innerhalb von 6 Stunden instand zusetzen. Bis auf die zerbrochene Einstiegsluke, war sie auch noch intakt gewesen. Jetzt war sie aufgetankt, gesäubert und stand abflugbereit auf dem Außengelände der Capsule Corporation.  
  
Vegeta erschien. Er hatte sich einen Kampfanzug angezogen und sicherheitshalber noch den Beutel mit den magischen Bohnen eingepackt. Zwei Stück enthielt er noch. Der Prinz stieg ein und starrte auf die eingegebene Zielzeit, "Bist du dir sicher, dass es die Richtige ist?".  
  
"So ungefähr müsste sie stimmen, ich habe damals nur einen kurzen Blick darauf geworfen."  
  
"Hmpf"  
  
"Bestell ihm einen schönen Gruß von mir", rief Bulma noch.  
  
Vegeta nickte und drückte auf den Startknopf.  
  
Im nächsten Moment war die Zeitmaschine verschwunden.  
  
25. Kapitel  
  
Bulma rüttelte und schlug, vielleicht zum hundertsten Male gegen ihre Tür. Diese ekligen Monster hatten sie in ihrem eigenen Zimmer eingesperrt. Was waren das überhaupt für Monster gewesen und was wollten sie von Trunks? Verflixt, sie schaffte es nicht, die Tür aufzubekommen. Sie stürzte zum Fenster und schrie laut um Hilfe, obwohl sie wusste, dass niemand hier vorbei kommen würde. Die Monster waren weg und mit ihnen auch Trunks. Wie sollte sie hier wieder rauskommen? Zweifelnd schaute sie nach unten und schüttelte energisch mit dem Kopf. Eindeutig zu hoch und gerade als sie sich wieder vom Fenster abwenden wollte, bemerkte sie aus den Augenwinkeln, wie neben der Zeitmaschine eine zweite erschien, genau die selbe und auch mit dem Logo der CC.  
  
Überrascht stieß sie einen kleinen Schrei aus. Sie glaubte ihren Augen nicht zu trauen, als sie sah, wer da ausstieg.  
  
Verblüfft sah sich Vegeta um. Er war erstaunt, wie anders hier alles aussah, deutlich konnte man noch die Zerstörungen sehen, die die Cyborgs vor einem Jahr angerichtet hatten. Hier gab es kein grünes Gras mehr, die Erde war verbrannt und an manchen Stellen sogar frisch aufgerissen. Das mussten die Spuren von Trunks Kampf gegen Freezers Soldaten sein. Er war also in der richtigen Zeit.  
  
Trunks. Vegeta schluckte und konzentrierte sich um die Aura seines Sohnes zu finden.  
  
Ein Schrei unterbrach ihn, jemand rief laut seinen Namen und suchend sah er sich um. Dann entdeckte er Bulma, die ihm heftig aus einem Fenster zuwinkte. Nun sie würde ihm auf jeden Fall erzählen können, wo Trunks war. Rasch flog er zu ihr.  
  
Bulma trat ein paar Schritte zurück um Vegeta einzulassen. Immer noch ein wenig aus der Fassung betrachtete sie ihn bewundernd. 'Meine Güte, ich habe ja fast vergessen, wie gut er aussieht.' Mit Wehmut dachte sie an die Zeit zurück, als Vegeta noch bei ihr gelebt hatte. Als ihre Welt noch in Ordnung gewesen war. Vor den Cyborgs. Auch wenn er nie ihre Zuneigung erwidert hatte und bis auf die Nächte, die sie miteinander geteilt hatten, immer gleichgültig zu ihr gewesen war, so hatte sie ihn nie ganz aus ihrer Erinnerung streichen können.  
  
Vegeta dachte wohl eher das Gegenteil. Er bemerkte die Falten die sich deutlich um ihre Augen und Mundwinkel eingegraben hatten. Auch ihr Haar zeigte bereits einige graue Strähnen. Das hier war nicht die junge Bulma die unbesorgt durchs Leben ging und alles leicht nahm, hier stand eine Frau vor ihm, die nur allzu gut die Schattenseiten des Lebens kennen gelernt hatte.  
  
Amüsiert sah er, wie sie ihn staunend musterte und da sie anscheinend ihre Sprache verloren zu haben schien, fragte er leicht ungeduldig, "Weißt du wo Trunks ist?"  
  
Beim Klang seiner Stimme zuckte Bulma kurz zusammen. Er war also wirklich da. Stand vor ihr und fragte nach ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn. Ein Schatten huschte über ihr Gesicht und neidvoll dachte sie an ihr anderes Ich, welches vielleicht noch mit ihm zusammenlebte. Für einen Moment erwog sie Vegeta danach zu fragen, doch als sie die deutlichen Anzeichen von Ungeduld in seiner Miene erkannte, flüsterte sie nur traurig, "Er ist fort, verschleppt von irgendwelchen Monstern".  
  
Vegeta stieß einen Fluch aus. Verdammt, er war zu spät gekommen. Heftig packte er Bulmas Oberarme und schüttelte sie, "Seit wann! Wie lange ist es her? Hat er noch gelebt? Antworte!"  
  
"I... ich weiß nicht, vor einer Stunde ungefähr und ja er war noch am Leben. Er ist freiwillig mitgegangen".  
  
Vegeta ließ sie los und starrte sie geschockt an. "Freiwillig?"  
  
"Ja", sie zögerte kurz, dann fragte sie leise, "Er war bei dir? In deiner Zeit?"  
  
Vegeta knurrte zustimmend und murmelte mehr zu sich selber, "Wieso hat er nur nicht gekämpft? Wir haben doch zusammen trainiert... und er war um vieles stärker geworden", er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, ".... es ist meine Schuld.... wegen mir".  
  
"Was hast du gesagt?"  
  
"Nichts!", erwiderte er unwirsch, "Ich brauch ein Raumschiff... ich muss hinterher"  
  
"Ja weißt du denn, wo sie hinwollen?"  
  
"Zu Freezers Heimatplaneten".  
  
"Freezer?" Bulma sah ungläubig zu Vegeta, "ja aber er ist doch tot?"  
  
Vegeta seufzte, es würde ihm wohl nichts übrig bleiben als ihr zu erzählen, was er durch Trunks wusste.  
  
In knappen Worten schilderte er Bulma wer die Krieger waren und weswegen sie Trunks mitgenommen hatten. Nachdem er geendet hatte, herrschte für einen Augenblick Schweigen. Dann sagte Bulma leise, "Ich zeig dir gleich wo ein Raumschiff steht, doch zuerst möchte ich dich etwas fragen."  
  
"Schieß los"  
  
"Also es ist reine Neugierde, ich...", sie stockte und fuhr sich verlegen durchs Haar, "sind wir in deiner Zeit noch zusammen?", endlich war es raus und nervös blickte Bulma zu Vegeta.  
  
Sie sah wie er sie nachdenklich musterte, dann ergriff er plötzlich ihre Hand und lächelte ein wenig, "Ja, wir sind zusammen".  
  
Bulma konnte einfach nicht anders, sie schluchzte kurz auf und dann warf sie sich Vegeta an den Hals. Auch wenn es für sie schmerzlich war, so wollte sie einmal wenigstens noch seine Nähe fühlen. Spüren um was das Leben sie beraubt hatte und Vegeta schien zu ahnen was in ihr vorging und erwiderte für einen Moment die Umarmung. Doch dann schob er sie vorsichtig von sich.  
  
Bulma lächelte verlegen, "Entschuldige", wischte sich die Tränen aus ihren Augen und deutete zur Tür, "Kannst du sie aufmachen? Sie haben mich eingesperrt".  
  
Nachdem Vegeta die Tür mit einem Schlag geöffnet hatte, führte ihn Bulma ins Labor.  
  
Und dort stand tatsächlich ein Raumschiff. Es war das Alte mit dem damals Son Goku auf die Erde zurückgekommen war und welches Vegeta später als Trainingsraum genutzt hatte. Bulma musste es wieder repariert haben, denn Vegeta konnte sich noch genau erinnern, wie er es bei einem seiner Trainingskämpfe zerstört hatte und ihm Bulma danach in der CC einen Gravitationsraum eingerichtet hatte.  
  
Skeptisch musterte er es, "Und dieses Ding fliegt wieder?"  
  
Bulma nickte strahlend, "Ja, ich habe es zusammengeflickt und einige Änderungen daran vorgenommen. Es ist jetzt schneller und man kann es als Kapsel überall mit hinnehmen. Ursprünglich wollte ich es als Fluchtfahrzeug vor den Cyborgs benutzen, bis mir dann die Idee zu einer Zeitmaschine kam".  
  
"Hmpf, ist der Tank voll? Und Proviant brauche ich auch".  
  
"Die Maschine ist startklar, doch Vorräte muss ich noch an Bord bringen, hilfst du mir?"  
  
Vegeta brummte zwar, half ihr aber, da er so schnell wie möglich losfliegen wollte.  
  
Wenig später war dann alles bereit. Bulma hatte dem Saiyajin noch einmal kurz die Bedienung erklärt und dank der Verkapselung, war es ein leichtes gewesen, das Raumschiff ins Freie zu bringen.  
  
Jetzt standen sie Beide davor und Vegeta war gerade im Begriff sich an Bord zu begeben, als er sich einen Ruck gab und sich noch einmal zu Bulma drehte. Auch wenn er sie nicht liebte, so mochte er sie und wollte seine Dankbarkeit ausdrücken. Er strich ihr leicht über den Arm und murmelte, "Danke für deine Hilfe"  
  
Bulma lächelte, "Pass gut auf dich auf und kommt Beide gesund wieder."  
  
Endgültig stieg Vegeta jetzt ein und saß bald darauf angeschnallt im Sitz und tippte die Koordinaten für Freezers Planeten ein. Dank seines ausgezeichneten Gedächtnisses wusste er sie noch von früher her.  
  
Summend zeigte ihm der Monitor die errechnete Entfernung und die Zeit an, wann er sein Ziel erreichen würde. 40 Stunden. Hoffentlich war das andere Raumschiff nicht allzu viel schneller. Vegeta seufzte und drückte den Startknopf.  
  
Während das Schiff durch das All schoss, verstrich die Zeit für den ungeduldigen Prinzen viel zu langsam. Er versuchte zu schlafen, doch seine Gedanken waren viel zu aufgewühlt um Ruhe zu finden und seine Sorge um Trunks wuchs mit jeder Minute. Vegeta machte sich heftige Vorwürfe, so grob zu seinem Sohn gewesen zu sein. Was wenn er zu spät kam? Er bereits tot war? Nie würde er es sich selber verzeihen können. Warum hatte er nur nicht eher auf seine Gefühle gehört? Trunks einfach gesagt, ich liebe dich, lass uns zusammen alles durchstehen. Unruhig stand Vegeta wieder auf, streifte durch die Räume, ging duschen, zwang sich ein paar Happen zu essen und führte schließlich einfache Trainingsübungen durch nur um sich abzulenken.  
  
Endlich waren die 40 Stunden vorbei und der Radar zeigte ihm Freezers Planeten. Der Planet an sich war nicht sehr groß und es gab nur ein bewohntes Zentrum, wo sich auch die Hauptzentrale befand. Es würde also nicht schwer sein Trunks zu finden.  
  
Einen Plan, wie er ihn da rausholen wollte, hatte Vegeta nicht. Der Prinz vertraute, wie immer, einfach seiner Stärke.  
  
Und als das Raumschiff in einem unbewohnten Gebiet landete, stand nicht weit entfernt, der neue König des Planeten im ehemaligen Zimmer von King Cold und starrte mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht aus dem Fenster. 


	10. 26 bis 29 Kapitel

Hallöchen^^  
  
@rikku: also das "MEHR" hätte ich Trunks nicht antun können *lacht* so fies bin ich denn doch nicht ggg zu deiner Frage wie lang die FF ist... äh glaub 48 Kapitel (plus minus eins... bin mir grad nicht so sicher) Nja und da ich ja hier immer mehrere Kaps zusammenfasse, habt ihr ja bald das Ende^^ P.s.: Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe, im ADB wo ich sonst noch bin, ist es auch so, ich werds mal ausprobieren!  
  
@Sira-chan: hui, du fandest also die Begegnung zwischen (Futur)Bulma und Vegeta süß??? Na hoffentlich magst du sie (Bulma) nicht allzu sehr. Sie kommt glaub bei mir nicht so gut weg *schon mal im vorraus um Entschuldigung bittet* (dauert allerdings noch etwas)  
  
@Liesel: ein Kommi hätte ja gereicht *grins* und hier ist auch endlich der Nachschub für deinen Lesehunger *knuffl*  
  
@Angel Lilli: Schön, dass du meine FF liest und sie dir anscheinend auch gefällt. Danke für dein Review^^  
  
@Amunet: hihi, freut mich, wenn dich die Wendung in dieser Geschichte überrascht hat und es geht spannend weiter^^  
  
@all: Viel Spaß beim nächsten Teil und wie immer freu ich mich sehr auf eure Reviews *alle Leser mal knuddelt*  
  
Warnung: immer noch keine, und eventuell wieder traurig *snief*  
  
~*~  
  
[b]26. Kapitel [/b]  
  
In der Zentralstadt des Planeten herrschte reger Verkehr. Gleiter flogen durch die Luft und auch auf den Straßen waren viele entweder zu Fuß oder per Fahrzeug unterwegs. Obwohl es keine Sonne gab und man stets auf die Sterne im All sehen konnte, glitzerte die Stadt in einem bunten Licht. Die Luft war angefüllt von lauten Geräuschen, es brummte und summte wie in einem Bienenstock. Der Planet Freezer war sozusagen ein Treffpunkt der verschiedensten Lebewesen zum handeln von gekauften und eroberten Welten oder deren Kriegsbeute und auch der Sklavenhandel blühte hier. Ständig kamen neue Raumschiffe an oder flogen ab. Kurzum die größten Schurken des Universums trafen sich hier.  
  
Völlig mit der Dunkelheit verschmolzen näherte sich Vegeta dem Hauptquartier. Geschickt verbarg er sich vor den umherfliegenden Gleitern und kam so unbemerkt seinem Ziel immer näher.  
  
Vor dem Fenster eines riesigen Gebäudes hielt er an. Ein schwacher Lichtschein erhellte den dahinterliegenden Raum. Und in diesem Raum musste Trunks sein. Vegeta konnte deutlich seine Aura spüren.  
  
Das Fenster war nicht geschlossen und vorsichtig schielte er hinein. Er war überrascht als er das prunkvoll eingerichtete Zimmer sah. Trophäen aus verschiedensten Welten hingen an den Wänden, kostbare Felle bedeckten den Boden und ein riesiges Bett mit zarten Vorhängen stand im hinteren Teil des Raumes. Eine große Flügeltür, die reichlich verschnitzt war, befand sich genau gegenüber vom Fenster, eine weitere Tür entdeckte Vegeta auf der rechten Seite des Raumes. Wessen Gemächer das auch immer waren, sie waren würdig eines Königs.  
  
Ein leichter Windhauch wehte die Vorhänge für einen Moment zur Seite und da sah er ihn. Trunks saß auf der gegenüberliegenden Bettkante, scheinbar völlig in Gedanken vertieft.  
  
Verwundert stellte Vegeta fest, dass sonst niemand im Raum war. Wieso wurde er nicht bewacht? Das Fenster stand offen und für Trunks wäre es ein leichtes gewesen zu fliehen. Siedendheiß fiel Vegeta wieder ein was ihm Bulma gesagt hatte, "Er ist freiwillig mitgegangen" Vertrauten sie ihm daher? Hatte er sein Wort gegeben, keinen Fluchtversuch zu unternehmen?  
  
Leise schlüpfte er durch das Fenster hinein.  
  
Trunks hatte ihn immer noch nicht bemerkt.  
  
Er wollte seinen Sohn nicht erschrecken und deshalb räusperte er sich leicht. Endlich fuhr Trunks Kopf herum und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Verblüffung.  
  
Vegetas Herz klopfte stürmisch in seiner Brust. Sein Sohn sah so gut aus und war scheinbar unverletzt.  
  
Langsam umkreiste Vegeta das Bett und blieb vor seinem Sohn stehen. Beide sahen sich an und Vegeta bemerkte wie der erstaunte Ausdruck einer finsteren Miene wich.  
  
'Er ist noch sauer auf mich!', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Und eine höhnische Stimme in ihm rief, 'Was hast du denn erwartet. Dass er dir vor Freude um den Arm fällt? Du hast ihn oft genug zurückgestoßen, ihn letztendlich aus deinem Leben verbannt.' Vegeta verzog gequält sein Gesicht. Nun ihm würde wohl nichts weiter übrig bleiben als sich bei seinem Sohn zu entschuldigen.  
  
Er holte tief Luft bevor er schließlich hervorwürgte, "Trunks, Junge... es... tut mir leid.... Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun". Dann schloss er für einen Moment die Augen. Jemanden um Verzeihung zu bitten, der sich auch noch so unnahbar verhielt war gar nicht so einfach.  
  
Trunks war aufgestanden und musterte ihn immer noch eisig, "Ich kenne dich nicht. Was hast du hier zu suchen?"  
  
Sprachlos starrte Vegeta seinen Sohn an. Verdammt, reichte ihm denn keine einfache Entschuldigung? Sie hatten jetzt weiß Gott keine Zeit, jeden Moment konnte sich eine der Türen öffnen und dann war hier die Hölle los.  
  
Leicht gehetzt blickte sich Vegeta schnell um, noch schien sich niemand dem Gemach zu nähern. Knurrend fuhr er ihn an, "Was soll das Trunks. Ich bin gekommen um dich hier rauszuholen. Los lass uns schnell verschwinden."  
  
Doch Trunks sah ihn nur kalt an, "Ich wüsste nicht wozu!"  
  
Vegeta wurde die Sturheit seines Sohnes zu viel.  
  
Er schnellte zu ihm und packte ihn an den Schultern, "Muss ich dir erst beweisen, dass ich es ernst mit dir meine?!"  
  
Rasch drückte er ihm seinen Mund auf die Lippen und murmelte dabei, "Und jetzt lass die dummen Witze und komm...", weiter kam er nicht, eine harte Faust hatte sich in seinen Magen gebohrt und keuchend schnappte Vegeta nach Luft.  
  
Er ließ Trunks los und im selben Moment schlug sein Sohn erneut zu. Die Faust traf diesmal mitten ins Gesicht. Blut schoss sofort aus der aufgeplatzten Lippe. Vegeta taumelte mehrere Schritte nach hinten. Seine Miene völlig fassungslos. "Trunks... was soll dieser Mist... hör auf".  
  
Doch Trunks hörte nicht auf, die Augenbrauen drohend zusammengezogen kam er auf Vegeta zu, "Niemand dringt ungestraft in mein Zimmer ein und niemand küsst mich ungefragt", er wischte sich über den Mund und dann schrie er laut, "Wachen, ein Eindringling".  
  
Vegeta zuckte zusammen. Ihm war als hätte man ihm eine glühend heiße Spitze durchs Herz gejagt. 'Hasst er mich jetzt so sehr, das er meinen Tod will?' Vegeta schüttelte seinen Kopf, versuchte zu begreifen was wohl in seinem Sohn vor sich ging. Er hatte sich bei ihm entschuldigt, hatte ihm gezeigt, das er ihm nicht gleichgültig war und wie war seine Reaktion gewesen? Erst schlug er ihn und nun verriet er ihn an die Wachen. Verdammt hier stimmte doch etwas nicht. Niemals würde sich Trunks so stur stellen und sich so bitter an ihm rächen wollen? Verflucht was sollte er jetzt machen, jeden Augenblick konnten diese Wachen reinplatzen.  
  
Sein Blick fiel zum Fenster, das nur wenige Schritte hinter ihm lag. Momentan wäre wohl Flucht das einzig sinnvolle und seinen Sohn würde er einfach mitnehmen.  
  
Trunks hatte den Blick zum Fenster bemerkt und lachte höhnisch auf, "Denkst du, ich lass dich fliehen? Vergiss es!"  
  
Eine Tür öffnete sich und vier schwerbewaffnete Krieger erschienen.  
  
"Nehmt ihn fest", rief Trunks kalt.  
  
Vegeta hatte jetzt keine andere Wahl mehr. Wütend powerte er sich zum Supersaiyajin hoch und wollte Trunks mit einem Schlag außer Gefecht setzen. Doch im selben Moment hatte sich dieser ebenfalls hochgepowert und hielt Vegetas hervorschießende Faust fest, "Du willst lieber kämpfen? Meinetwegen!", Trunks holte aus. Doch diesmal parierte ihn Vegeta. Seine Zähne knirschten als er die Hand abfing.  
  
Gleichzeitig näherten sich die Wachen vorsichtig von hinten.  
  
Vegeta konnte sie nicht sehen, da er ihnen den Rücken zuwandte und Trunks ihn weiterhin festhielt.  
  
Der junge Halbsaiyajin nickte kurz.  
  
Der Prinz ahnte wohl etwas, doch bevor er reagieren konnte, hatte einer der Wachleute ihm einen Schlag ins Genick versetzt.  
  
Die Augen ungläubig auf seinen Sohn gerichtet, brach Vegeta zusammen.  
  
Gleichgültig musterte Trunks den Bewusstlosen, "Fesselt ihn und bringt ihn anschließend ins untere Verlies. Danach erstattet meiner Mutter Bericht und sagt ihr, dass ich mich Morgen persönlich um ihn kümmern werde."  
  
Die Wache verneigte sich stumm und führte schnell den Befehl aus.  
  
Vegeta wurde an Händen und Füßen gefesselt und danach fortgeschafft.  
  
Nachdenklich blieb Trunks noch stehen und schaute den Wachen hinterher, wie sie den Fremden fortbrachten. Wer war dieser Mann gewesen? Er war sich sicher ihn noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen zu haben? Und wieso hatte er so vertraut mit ihm gesprochen und ihn sogar geküsst? Trunks Hand fuhr zu seinen Lippen und er glaubte noch den leichten Druck zu spüren. 'Er muss mich mit jemanden verwechseln', vielleicht konnte ihm seine Mutter etwas über den Fremden erzählen.  
  
Doch dies würde er auf Morgen verschieben. Sein Kopf schmerzte und er wollte nur noch schlafen gehen.  
  
~*~  
  
[b]27. Kapitel [/b]  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta kam langsam wieder zu sich. Sein Nacken schmerzte höllisch und bestürzt stellte er fest, dass er gefesselt war. Immer noch konnte er sich die seltsame Reaktion seines Sohnes nicht erklären. Was hatten sie nur mit ihm gemacht? Sicher war jetzt nur, dass nicht Trunks der Gefangene war, sondern er selber. Verdammter Mist.  
  
Stöhnend schob sich Vegeta an der Wand nach oben, bis er eine einigermaßen bequeme Sitzlage erreicht hatte. Dann versuchte er die Fesseln zu lösen, doch sie saßen fest und gaben keinen Millimeter nach.  
  
Resignierend ließ Vegeta seinen Blick durch das Gefängnis schweifen. Die Zelle war nicht sehr groß, Wände und Boden bestanden aus kaltem Gestein, nichts füllte die Zelle aus, sie war vollkommen kahl, nur eine Fackel an der Wand hellte den düsteren Raum ein wenig auf. Es gab kein Fenster noch sonst eine Luke, die vielleicht Luft von draußen hereinließ. Die Tür selber sah stabil aus, eine dicke Metallplatte. Eine Flucht konnte er sich also aus dem Kopf schlagen. Was würden sie jetzt mit ihm machen? Sie könnten ihn hier unten versauern lassen und er würde nichts dagegen tun können. Kein sehr angenehmer Gedanke.  
  
Noch einmal ging Vegeta in Gedanken die Begegnung mit seinem Sohn durch. Doch so sehr er auch grübelte, keine der Reaktionen von Trunks hatten irgendwie darauf hingedeutet, dass er ihn erkannt hatte. Und so blieb Vegeta nur eine Schlussfolgerung, entweder sein Sohn hatte es äußerst geschickt verborgen oder man hatte ihn - wie auch immer - einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen.  
  
Der Saiyajinprinz wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als er plötzlich von außen Schritte vernahm. Sie verstummten vor seiner Zellentür und Vegeta spannte seine Muskeln an. Wer kam jetzt? Und was wollten sie von ihm?  
  
Die dicke Metalltür wurde geöffnet und die Königsmutter kam auf einem Stuhl schwebend herein. Ihrer Wache befahl sie draußen zu bleiben und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihr wieder.  
  
Sie schwebte zu ihm und blieb einen Meter vor ihm stehen. Sie sprach kein Wort starrte ihn nur intensiv an und Vegeta unterdrückte den Impuls sein Gesicht wegzudrehen. Starr schaute er an ihr vorbei.  
  
Erst nach unendlich langer Zeit, wie ihm schien, hatte sie ihre Musterung beendet und ließ ein kichern ertönen, "Vegeta, Vegeta... wer hätte je gedacht, dass wir uns einmal begegnen werden. Mal sehen was ich mit dir anfangen werde.. du bist sehr gut aussehend.... früher wärst du mir sicher von Nutzen gewesen... aber nun habe ich, Horaya, ja deinen Sohn!"  
  
In Vegeta brodelte es, trotzdem gelang es ihm einigermaßen gelassen zu fragen, "Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?"  
  
Horaya flog noch näher an den Prinzen und bohrte ihren hässlichen Finger in Vegetas Brust, dabei lachte sie hämisch, "Was ich mit ihm gemacht habe? Haha, wie du sicher bemerkt hast, erinnert er sich nicht an dich... es war nur ein winziger kleiner Chip, den meine genialen Wissenschaftler erfunden haben. Sie haben ihn bei ihm eingebaut. Er hat eine Barrikade in Trunks Gehirn errichtet und statt seiner alten Erinnerungen besitzt er nun Erinnerungen die in dem kleinen Chip gespeichert sind, hihi, ich finde es ist eine geniale Erfindung."  
  
Das war's also, deswegen hatte ihn Trunks nicht erkannt. Knurrend spuckte Vegeta auf den Boden um seinen Abscheu zu zeigen. "Und was willst du damit erreichen, du alte Hexe?"  
  
"Dein Sohn wird mir neue Enkel schenken. Ich werde mit ihm eine neue noch stärkere Hierarchie gründen... du solltest stolz sein. Er ist jetzt König, was du nie warst.. du kleiner Prinz ohne Königreich".  
  
Keuchend schloss Vegeta für einen Moment seine Augen und versuchte seine ohnmächtige Wut zu zähmen. Ihr Lachen klang schauderhaft in seinen Ohren. Und er war machtlos, konnte nichts tun um ihr widerliches Maul zu stopfen. Und als wollte sie noch Salz in seine Wunde streuen, rief sie spöttisch, "Was denn... hab ich da einen wunden Punkt getroffen?"  
  
Vegetas Ki explodierte. Trotz seiner Fesseln schoss er nach vorn und rammte sie mit seiner Schulter so dass sie bis ans andere Ende der Zelle geschleudert wurde.  
  
Für einen Augenblick völlig überrumpelt, blieb sie kurz liegen. Doch dann erhob sie sich schnell wieder. Ihr Gesicht vor Wut entstellt, hob sie ihre Klaue und zielte mit einem Finger auf ihn.  
  
Vegeta sah den Blitzstrahl kommen, doch für ein Ausweichen war es zu spät. Er spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Schulter und konnte nur mit Mühe ein aufstöhnen verhindern.  
  
Keuchend lehnte er an der Wand und alle Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.  
  
Horaya kam drohend auf ihn zu und er wusste dass sein Ende gekommen war.  
  
Und sich in sein Schicksal ergebend schloss er müde seine Augen.  
  
Eine eiserne Klaue umfasste seinen Hals, doch sie ließ ihm noch Luft zum atmen. Spitze Krallen bohrten sich in sein Fleisch und dann hörte er ihre zischende Stimme an seinem Ohr, "Mir scheint, ich habe dich etwas unterschätzt. Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, morgen zu sehen, wie dich dein eigener Sohn zum Tode verurteilt."  
  
Nach diesen Worten ließ sie ihn los, verpasste ihm noch einen Schlag in den Magen und sah zufrieden zu, wie Vegeta langsam die Wand nach unten rutschte.  
  
Sie hatte erreicht was sie wollte. Vegeta war zutiefst gedemütigt worden und hatte ihre Kraft gekostet.  
  
Horaya lachte laut auf, "Wir sehen uns morgen dann. Schlaf gut" und rauschend zog sie ab.  
  
Zusammengekrümmt blieb Vegeta auf dem Boden liegen. Er machte sich nun keine Illusionen mehr. Seine Lage war einfach hoffnungslos.  
  
~*~  
  
[b]28. Kapitel [/b]  
  
~*~  
  
Mehrere Minuten vergingen ehe der Schmerz in seinem Magen endlich abebbte. Seine Schulter brannte höllisch und eine Blutlache breitete sich langsam unter ihm aus. Ironisch kräuselte Vegeta seine Lippen. Wenn er Glück hatte, dann würde er bis Morgen verblutet sein und hätte so Horaya wenigstens einen kleinen Strich durch ihre Rechnung gemacht.  
  
Er fühlte wie er immer schwächer wurde. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er war zu müde und erschöpft um sich auch nur einen Millimeter bewegen zu können. Ob er nun heute oder morgen sterben würde.... was spielte das schon für eine Rolle.  
  
~*~  
  
Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür riss Trunks aus seinem tiefen Schlaf. Benommen setzte er sich auf und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war noch mitten in der Nacht. Wer um Himmels willen wagte es, ihn in seinem Schlaf zu stören? Erneut klopfte es und ärgerlich rief Trunks, "Herein"  
  
Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung trat ein Diener ein. "Ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung, die Königsmutter unsere verehrte Horaya wünscht Sie zu sprechen".  
  
'Was will denn Mutter um diese Zeit von mir? Ach... sicher wegen diesem Eindringling.... als ob das nicht bis morgen warten könnte', düster nickte Trunks dem Diener zu, der daraufhin sofort wieder verschwand.  
  
Mürrisch stand Trunks auf, zog sich etwas über und begab sich zu den Gemächern seiner Mutter.  
  
Ohne anzuklopfen öffnete er die Tür und stürmte hinein.  
  
Horaya saß an ihrem Sekretär und sah sich verschiedene Dokumente durch, die ausgebreitet vor ihr lagen. Lächelnd begrüßte sie Trunks mit einem Kopfnicken, "Schön das du gleich gekommen bist mein lieber Sohn."  
  
"Du willst sicher wegen diesem Fremden mit mir reden. Hätte das nicht bis morgen Zeit gehabt?"  
  
"Oh, habe ich dich geweckt? Das tut mir leid! Aber ich muss dir einfach erzählen, was du für einen Fang gemacht hast.", lauernd sah sie ihn an, "du hast ihn nicht erkannt?"  
  
Trunks zog nachdenklich seine Stirn in Falten, dann schüttelte er ungeduldig seinen Kopf, "Nein, ich kenne ihn nicht. Wieso? Wer ist es? Warst du bei ihm?"  
  
"Ja, ich habe ihm einen kurzen Besuch abgestattet und ihn sofort erkannt. Es ist Vegeta!"  
  
"Vegeta?", Trunks überlegte, ob ihm dieser Name etwas sagte, dann zeigte sich plötzlich Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht, "Du meinst doch nicht etwa diesen Saiyajinprinzen, der früher einmal unter Freezer gearbeitet und ihn dann schmählich verraten hatte!"  
  
"Genau den", Horaya grinste zufrieden, der Chip funktionierte ausgezeichnet, "du weißt sicher noch, wie ich dir erzählt habe, dass sich Vegeta mit Erdlingen verbündet hatte um deinen Neffen zu besiegen."  
  
"Ja, du hast es mir oft erzählt". Trunks Gestalt straffte sich und sein Gesicht nahm einen finsteren Ausdruck an, "Er hat den Tod verdient und ich werde morgen seine Hinrichtung veranlassen!"  
  
Horaya rieb sich still die Klauen, alles lief wie geplant. Trunks erinnerte sich nicht im geringsten an seinen Vater und würde ihn Morgen zum Tode verurteilen.  
  
"Sag mal", hörte sie plötzlich Trunks leise fragen, "bin ich ihm schon einmal begegnet?"  
  
Alarmiert sah Horaya dem jungen Halbsaiyajin in die Augen, "Wie kommst du denn darauf? Natürlich nicht? Das müsstest du doch sonst wissen?"  
  
"Entschuldige, es war eine dumme Frage. Aber er tat so, als ob er mich kennen würde?"  
  
Trunks Blick war leicht verwirrt und Horaya fragte vorsichtig, "Was hat er denn zu dir gesagt?"  
  
"Nun... er hat mich um Verzeihung gebeten und.... erzählt er sei gekommen um mich hier rauszuholen!", Trunks konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären aber ohne einen bestimmten Grund zu haben, verschwieg er den Kuss.  
  
Horaya atmete erleichtert aus. Sie stand auf und begab sich zu ihm. Tätschelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken, "Nun das war sicher ein Trick von ihm um dich fortzulocken. Er hat uns vor langer Zeit den Krieg erklärt, man darf ihn nicht unterschätzen. Deinen Bruder hat er in gewisser Weise schließlich auch auf dem Gewissen."  
  
"Ja, es war sein Sohn nicht wahr?"  
  
Horaya nickte nur und wandte sich schnell ab. Verbarg ihr Gesicht unter ihren Klauen, während ihr Körper von Krämpfen geschüttelt wurde. Besorgt strich Trunks ihr über den Rücken, doch die Königin presste nur ein, "lass mich allein", hervor.  
  
Nachdem sie sicher war, das Trunks fort war, nahm sie ihre Klauen vom Mund und lachte laut und wild auf. "Dieser Narr, hahahaha" Ach wie freute sie sich schon auf Morgen.  
  
Trunks war auf dem Rückweg zu seinem Zimmer, er war nun nicht mehr müde, sondern fühlte sich aufgekratzt und wütend. Wegen diesem Vegeta weinte seine Mutter jetzt.  
  
Einem plötzlichem Impuls folgend beschloss Trunks diesem Verräter einen Besuch abzustatten. Nun da er wusste, wer er war, wollte er ihm persönlich seine Meinung ins Gesicht schreien.  
  
Und es gab noch etwas das er gerne wissen würde, das er aber nur Vegeta allein fragen konnte.... dabei wollte er keinen Mithörer haben. Er wollte wissen, warum ihn der Saiyajin geküsst hatte.  
  
Zielstrebig begab er sich zu den Verliesen und befahl der dortigen Wache die Tür zu Vegetas Zelle aufzuschließen und ihn anschließend allein zu lassen.  
  
Als der wachhabende Soldat dem Befehl nachgekommen war, öffnete der junge Halbsaiyajin die Tür und er trat ein.  
  
Seine Augen brauchten eine Weile um sich an das Dunkel zu gewöhnen, die Fackel war ausgegangen und nur durch den Gang von draußen fiel Licht in die Zelle.  
  
Und dann sah er die zusammengekrümmte Gestalt.... und einen Moment später bemerkte er die Blutlache.  
  
War er etwa schon tot? Und wer hatte ihn so zugerichtet? Kurz kam ihm seine Mutter in den Sinn, hatte sie sich etwa schon an ihm gerächt? Unwillig verzog Trunks sein Gesicht. War er nicht gerade bei ihr gewesen? Sie hätte es ihm erzählen müssen.  
  
Langsam ging er auf Vegeta zu und kniete sich neben ihn hin. Mit seiner Hand tastete er sich zum Hals um den Puls zu fühlen. Die Haut fühlte sich kalt, feucht und klebrig an.  
  
Aber er konnte einen schwachen Puls fühlen. Als er seine Hand zurückzog und gegen das Licht hielt, sah er, dass das Klebrige Blut war. Vorsichtig drehte er ihn auf den Rücken und jetzt sah er auch die tiefe Wunde an der Schulter.  
  
Zur Hölle, seine Mutter musste ja verdammt wütend auf Vegeta gewesen sein.  
  
Jetzt wo der Saiyajinprinz auf dem Rücken lag, fiel das Licht auf sein Gesicht und Trunks sah wie blass es war. Wie gebannt starrte er ihn an. Irgendetwas... ein Gefühl, das er nicht beschreiben konnte.... das ihn nur mächtig verwirrte.... stieg in ihm auf. Hatte er etwa Mitleid mit diesem Verräter? Tief sog er den Atem ein und versuchte das Gefühl zu verbannen. Er wollte kein Mitleid mit ihm haben.  
  
Ziemlich unsanft rüttelte er den Bewusstlosen.  
  
Vegeta stöhnte leise und schlug seine Augen auf. Er war überrascht als er Trunks vor sich erkannte. Sein Gesicht lag ihm halbdunkeln und er konnte nicht erkennen, was in seinem Sohn vor sich ging. War es etwa schon Morgen?  
  
"Trunks", presste er schließlich mühsam hervor.  
  
"Warum hast du mich geküsst?" hörte er seinen Sohn fragen. Die Frage kam leise und zögerlich und genauso leise erwiderte Vegeta, "Du warst einmal in mich verliebt gewesen".  
  
Entsetzt sprang Trunks auf. Was hatte Vegeta gesagt? Er sollte einmal in ihm verliebt gewesen sein?  
  
"Niemals", schrie er, "Du bist ein verdammter Lügner, denkst wohl ich falle auf deine Sprüche rein, ha, meine Mutter hat mich schon vor dir gewarnt, du bist ein elender Verräter und hast den Tod verdient!"  
  
Trunks drehte sich wütend um und wollte die Zelle gerade wieder verlassen, als die gepresste Stimme des Saiyajins ihn zurückhielt, "Sie ist nicht deine Mutter.... sie haben dir einen Chip eingepflanzt, der dich alles vergessen lässt..... deine ganzen Erinnerungen die du hast.... sie kommen von dem Chip... glaub mir Junge."  
  
Trunks blieb stocksteif stehen. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und für einen Moment fühlte er Unsicherheit in sich aufsteigen. Was, wenn er die Wahrheit sprach? Erinnerungen aus einem Chip? Gab es denn so etwas? Entschieden schüttelte er den Kopf, seine Mutter hatte Recht gehabt, er versuchte es wirklich mit jedem Trick.  
  
"Dein Versuch mich zu überzeugen war nicht schlecht, aber du brauchst dir keine Mühe zu geben, ich glaube dir kein Wort."  
  
Vegeta war verzweifelt genug, um das letzte was ihm einfiel auszuprobieren, knurrend rief er, "Dann küss mich verdammt noch mal und höre auf deine Gefühle und nicht auf die Erinnerungen".  
  
Wortlos ging Trunks nach draußen und die Tür flog mit einem gewaltigen Knall zu.  
  
~*~  
  
[b]29. Kapitel[/b]  
  
~*~  
  
Zurück in seinem Zimmer lief Trunks zornig hin und her. Was bildete sich dieser Saiyajinprinz ein? Er sollte ihn küssen? Um festzustellen ob er einmal in ihm verliebt gewesen war?  
  
War er etwa schwul?  
  
"Das müsste ich ja wohl wissen", murmelte Trunks vor sich hin. Und diese Geschichte mit seinen Erinnerungen die angeblich aus einem Chip kamen. Nein er glaubte Vegeta kein Wort. Aber warum war er dann so aufgewühlt? Der Gefangene würde doch sowieso morgen sterben und da konnte es ihm egal sein, was er ihm für Märchen erzählte!  
  
Trunks blieb vor dem Fenster stehen und starrte nachdenklich in die Dunkelheit nach draußen. Oder war es der Anblick des verwundeten Saiyajins gewesen, der ihn so durcheinander gebracht hatte? 'Höre auf deine Gefühle und nicht auf die Erinnerungen', die Worte Vegetas kamen ihm plötzlich wieder in den Sinn und Trunks gestand sich widerwillig ein, dass Vegeta etwas bei ihm ausgelöst hatte.... etwas.... ein Gefühl.... er hatte es nicht beschreiben können und auch nirgendwo einordnen können. Es war einfach da gewesen.  
  
Unwillig schüttelte er seinen Kopf, "Ich müsste verrückt sein, wenn ich auf dieses Gefühl hören würde".  
  
Noch lange stand Trunks grübelnd am Fenster ehe er sich ins Bett legte um zu schlafen.  
  
~*~  
  
Am nächsten Tag wurde die Tür zu Vegetas Zelle aufgerissen und zwei Krieger traten ein. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, packte einer der Beiden den Prinzen und warf ihn sich über die Schulter. Danach verließen sie die Zelle und liefen durch mehrere Flure und Treppen, die nach oben führten.  
  
Vegeta hatte seine Lippen fest zusammengepresst. Jetzt war es also so weit und er fühlte sich beinah erleichtert. Die letzten Stunden waren die reinste Qual für ihn gewesen. Schlaflos hatte er in die Dunkelheit gestarrt, hatte immer wieder seinen eigenen Stolz verflucht, der ihn damals veranlasst hatte, nicht auf seine Empfindungen zu hören. Er hatte seinerzeit Trunks zurückgewiesen und nun nachdem er sich endlich seine Liebe zu seinem Sohn eingestanden hatte, musste er selber erfahren, wie schmerzlich es war zurückgewiesen zu werden. Was für eine bittere Ironie des Schicksals.  
  
Vegeta konnte nicht sehen wohin sie ihn brachten, aber nach einer Weile schienen sie ihr Ziel erreicht zu haben. Eine Tür wurde geöffnet und die Schritte seiner Wächter hallten durch den Raum als sie ihn betraten.  
  
Nach mehreren Metern blieben sie stehen und Vegeta wurde nicht gerade sanft auf seine Füße gestellt. Seine Begleiter positionierten sich rechts und links von ihm und ergriffen jeweils einen Arm von ihm. Für einen Moment verzog Vegeta spöttisch seinen Mund. Glaubten sie etwa er könnte in seinem Zustand einen Fluchtversuch wagen? Er war froh dass er sich noch einigermaßen auf den Beinen halten konnte.  
  
Nur wenige Schritte vor ihm saß Horaya in ihrem Stuhl und daneben stand Trunks.  
  
Keiner sagte etwas.  
  
Das Schweigen zerrte an seinen Nerven und Vegeta spürte wie es ihm kalt über den Rücken lief. Er hatte keine Ahnung welche Todesstrafe sie sich für ihn ausgedacht hatten, doch wie er Horaya einschätzte, hatte sie sich für ihn bestimmt einen grausamen Tod ausgedacht. Ihr Gesicht drückte bereits deutlich ihre Vorfreude auf das Kommende aus und Innerlich wappnete er sich gegen alles.  
  
Sein Sohn währenddessen musterte ihn ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung.  
  
Nach einer Ewigkeit wie ihm schien, brach Horaya das Schweigen, "Nun Vegeta du weißt sicherlich was dich erwartet.", sie kicherte boshaft und wandte sich an Trunks, "willst du ihm nicht mitteilen, was für eine Strafe du dir für diesen Verräter ausgedacht hast?"  
  
Vegeta schluckte und fixierte einen Punkt irgendwo hinter seinen Sohn und dann hörte er wie durch einen Nebel seine Stimme, "...er soll mein Sklave werden..."  
  
Sowohl Horaya als auch Vegeta schnappten hörbar nach Luft.  
  
"Du willst ihn am Leben lassen?", hakte die Königsmutter entgeistert nach.  
  
Trunks nickte bestimmend und erwiderte kalt, "Ja... der Tod ist keine angemessene Strafe für ihn. Er soll mein persönlicher Sklave werden und glaub mir.... er wird sich wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein."  
  
Aus Vegetas Gesicht war jegliche Farbe gewichen. Er hatte mit seinem Tod gerechnet, aber mit so etwas.... Völlig fassungslos starrte er seinen Sohn an.  
  
Horaya lachte jetzt laut, ihr gefiel diese Idee ausgezeichnet. Der stolze Saiyajinprinz als Sklave seines eigenen Sohnes. Besser hätte es nicht kommen können.  
  
Langsam schwebte sie mit ihrem Stuhl zu Vegeta und weidete sich an seiner entsetzten Miene. Dann wandte sie sich an Trunks, "Nun damit er nicht später wegläuft, werden wir ihm noch einen passenden Halsschmuck geben müssen und ihn als dein Eigentum kennzeichnen lassen."  
  
"Ja, natürlich", murmelte Trunks gleichgültig und schritt Richtung Tür, "Du kannst alles in die Wege leiten.... danach soll er in meine Gemächer gebracht werden".  
  
Kaum war Trunks verschwunden, beugte sich Horaya zu Vegetas Ohr und raunte spöttisch, "Wie du siehst habe ich mir einen würdigen Nachfolger ausgesucht".  
  
Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, ließ Vegeta den Spott an sich abprallen. Er wusste, dass er viel zu schwach war um aufbegehren zu können.  
  
Horaya schwebte zur Tür und gab der Wache einen Wink, "Folgt mir".  
  
~*~  
  
Die nächsten Minuten entpuppten sich für Vegeta als wahrer Alptraum. Man brachte ihn in einem düsteren Raum. Mehrere Feuerstellen sorgten dafür, das es dort unangenehm warm war.  
  
Sie legten ihn auf eine Metallbank und schnallten seinen Körper mit eisernen Gurten darauf fest. Die Fesseln hatten sie ihm nicht abgenommen und seine Hände drückten im Rücken. Vegeta schloss seine Augen und versuchte an nichts zu denken. Konnte aber nicht verhindern dass ihm der Angstschweiß ausbrach. Jeder einzelne Muskel seines Körpers war angespannt, er wusste, was ihn jetzt erwartete, hatte schon etliche Sklaven gesehen.... alle mit einem Brandmal versehen, welches auf den Eigentümer hinwies.  
  
Sein Oberteil wurde aufgerissen und er hörte Horaya leise lachen, "Tu dir keinen Zwang an und schrei ruhig".  
  
Und er schrie... sein Körper bäumte sich auf, als das glühend heiße Brandeisen auf seine kaum verkrustete Schulterwunde gedrückt wurde.  
  
Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch stieg in die Luft.  
  
Vegetas Schreie hallten durch den Raum, bis ihn endlich eine gnädige Ohnmacht von den Schmerzen befreite.  
  
~*~ 


	11. 30 bis 33 Kapitel

Hallöchen^^  
  
@Amunet: lol ich weiß, ich hab die schlechte Angewohnheit immer an der fiesesten Stelle aufzuhören. Nun ja, aber dadurch, dass ich hier immer mehrere Kaps zusammenfasse, entgeht ihr ja noch den meisten Cliffs *grins*  
  
@Liesel: hey, was heißt hier, du bekommst LANGSAM Mitleid mit Vegeta ggg Mir tut der Ärmste jetzt schon furchtbar leid. Aber es ist Besserung in Sicht lol  
  
@Sira-Chan: uff, da bin ich ja beruhigt ggg lol Brandwunden tun immer höllisch weh, egal wie klein die Verletzung ist... armer Vegeta (auf sich selber schimpft, was musst du ihn aber auch immer so quälen.... hähä, weil es Spaß macht *fg*) Ich dank dir für dein liebes Lob^^  
  
@Doro: Wie schön, eine neue Leserin *sich mega freut* Es geht ja schon weiter^^  
  
~*~  
  
30. Kapitel  
  
Ein Schwall eisiges Wasser holte Vegeta aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit zurück.  
  
Keuchend hob er seinen Kopf und sah direkt in Horayas spöttisches Gesicht, "Aber, aber... wer wird denn hier gleich schlappmachen?! Ich dachte du wärst einiges gewöhnt und Trunks wird sicher auch noch vieles mit dir vorhaben."  
  
War der Alptraum denn immer noch nicht vorbei? Stöhnend ließ er sich wieder zurück auf die Liege fallen und drehte knurrend seinen Kopf zur Seite um nicht länger ihre grinsende Fratze ertragen zu müssen.  
  
Verdammt, warum hatte ihn Trunks nicht zum Tode verurteilt?  
  
Alles wäre besser gewesen als diese Schmach....  
  
Horaya gewährte ihm nur eine winzige Verschnaufpause. Dann wurde er abrupt an seinen Haarschopf gepackt und brutal nach oben gerissen.  
  
Kurz stöhnte er auf.  
  
"Siehst du das hier?", sie hielt Vegeta einen schmalen Metallring vor die Augen, "Damit haben wir es bisher immer geschafft Sklaven gefügig zu machen. Er ist aus einem Material das selbst deinen Super-Saiyajin-Kräften standhalten wird. In ihm befindet sich ein Sender, der durch einen Auslöser Signale an die Nerven schickt... Trunks bekommt das Gegenstück dazu.... Im Klartext....wenn du nicht spurst oder zu fliehen versuchst, kann er dir damit unangenehme Schmerzen zufügen."  
  
Vegeta schwieg, nur seine Augen verrieten seine unterdrückte Wut.  
  
Der Metallring wurde um seinen Hals gelegt und schloss sich mit einem leisen Klacken.  
  
Und im nächsten Moment hatte Vegeta das Gefühl, als ob Tausende von Nadeln seinen Körper durchbohren würden. Der Schmerz war überall, raubte ihm den Atem und knirschend biss er die Zähne zusammen um nicht erneut laut aufzuschreien.  
  
Nach ein paar Sekunden war der Schmerz vorbei und Vegeta schloss matt seine Augen.  
  
"Das war nur eine kleine Kostprobe", hörte er Horayas Stimme an seinem Ohr, "Sei hübsch folgsam, dann wird dich Trunks vielleicht nicht allzu oft quälen".  
  
Vegeta schoss ihr einen grimmigen Blick zu. Eher würde er sterben als irgendwelche Befehle entgegenzunehmen.  
  
Horaya erwiderte seinen Blick kalt lächelnd, dann drehte sie sich zu den wartenden Wachsoldaten, "Bringen wir ihn zum König".  
  
~*~  
  
Der junge König währenddessen saß in seinem Zimmer auf der Bettkante und starrte in Gedanken versunken vor sich hin.  
  
War es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, diesen Saiyajin am Leben zu lassen?  
  
Er wusste es nicht und dies machte ihn unsicher.  
  
Es war ohnehin verrückt von ihm gewesen auf ein Gefühl zu hören, von dem man noch nicht einmal sicher war, was es bedeutete.  
  
Und trotzdem hatte er es getan.  
  
Irgendetwas in ihm hatte sich dagegen gesträubt Vegeta zum Tode zu verurteilen. Und da ihm bekannt war, was für einen Hass seine Mutter diesem Saiyajin entgegenbrachte, war ihm kein besserer Ausweg eingefallen, als Vegeta zu seinem Sklaven zu machen. Damit hatte Horaya ihre Rache und er konnte sich in Ruhe mit dem Saiyajin beschäftigen. Versuchen herauszufinden ob vielleicht nicht doch ein Körnchen Wahrheit in den Worten gesteckt hatte.  
  
Trunks musste unwillkürlich leise auflachen, "Verliebt in ihn", dies konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Aber er gestand sich ein, dass Vegeta eine ungeheuerliche Ausstrahlungskraft besaß. Selbst als er gefesselt und hilflos am Boden vor ihm gelegen hatte, hatte in seinen Augen etwas geklommen, dass ihn irgendwie fasziniert hatte.  
  
Und er war neugierig.  
  
Was fühlte dieser Saiyajin? War er vielleicht in ihn verliebt?  
  
Aber das konnte doch alles gar nicht sein?  
  
Verwirrt schüttelte Trunks seinen Kopf. Sie hatten sich doch noch nie gesehen?  
  
Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und bevor er "Herein", rufen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und seine Mutter schwebte auf ihrem Stuhl herein. Ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.  
  
"Wir bringen dir deinen Sklaven".  
  
Sie gab den hinter ihr wartenden Wachsoldaten einen Wink, woraufhin diese eintraten und Vegeta in der Mitte des Raumes auf den Boden fallen ließen.  
  
Trunks schluckte hart. Was hatten sie mit ihm gemacht? Er sah ja furchtbar aus.  
  
Der Saiyajin rührte sich nicht, die Augen waren geschlossen. Sein Gesicht aschfahl und mit Schweiß bedeckt. An der Schulter entdeckte Trunks ein frisches Brandzeichen. Eine Krone mit einem T.  
  
Und zu seinem Erstaunen spürte Trunks Mitleid in sich aufsteigen. Die Schmerzen mussten entsetzlich gewesen sein. Hastig verdrängte er das aufsteigende Gefühl und fragte stattdessen gleichgültig, "Lebt er überhaupt noch?"  
  
Horaya kicherte, "Aber sicher doch, soll ich es dir beweisen?" Sie holte ein kleines schwarzes Gerät hervor und drückte auf den darauf befindlichen Schalter.  
  
Trunks wünschte sich im nächsten Moment nicht gefragt zu haben. Er hörte wie der Saiyajin gequält aufstöhnte und sich vor Schmerzen zusammenkrümmte. 'Das hat er nicht verdient, er ist doch wehrlos', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
  
Horaya, gänzlich ungerührt, erzählte währenddessen, "Je länger du den Schalter gedrückt hältst umso intensiver wird der Schmerz. Ich denke mal damit dürftest du keine Probleme haben, dir den Saiyajin gefügig zu machen. Die Reichweite ist übrigens sehr groß, also falls er mal einen Fluchtversuch wagen sollte, kannst du ihn immer noch Schach matt setzen".  
  
Endlich hörte sie auf den Saiyajin zu quälen und warf Trunks das Gerät zu.  
  
Anschließend schwebte Horaya zur Tür, blieb dort noch einmal stehen und rief, "Komm bitte morgen Mittag in mein Zimmer, ich habe dir eine gute Neuigkeit zu verkünden".  
  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, verschwand sie mit ihrer Eskorte.  
  
Trunks war nun allein mit dem Saiyajin. Was sollte er jetzt mit ihm anfangen? Unschlüssig musterte er ihn. Vegeta lag auf der Seite. Sein Atem ging keuchend und er zitterte leicht. Schuldbewusst presste Trunks seine Lippen zusammen. Dann stand er entschlossen auf und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Kniete sich neben ihn und murmelte leise, "Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht dass sie dich so quält".  
  
Trunks sah wie Vegeta kurz zusammenzuckte, dann hörte er ihn leise knurren, "Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht." Die Augen hielt er weiterhin fest geschlossen.  
  
Trunks schüttelte seinen Kopf. Dieser Saiyajinprinz schien ganz schön stolz zu sein. Leicht belustigt erwiderte er, "Ich habe kein Mitleid mit dir, ich wollte mich nur entschuldigen".  
  
Vegeta öffnete seine Augen und sah ihn durchdringend an, "Du hättest mich töten sollen".  
  
31. Kapitel  
  
Trunks Augenbraue zuckte nach oben und eine Weile schauten sie sich schweigend an, dann murmelte Trunks leise, "Ja, vielleicht hätte ich dich töten sollen".  
  
"Du kannst es immer noch tun, ich habe sowieso keine Lust deinen Sklaven zu spielen.", erwiderte Vegeta ruhig.  
  
"Deswegen habe ich dich nicht am Leben gelassen."  
  
"Ach ja, weswegen dann?" Spöttisch verzog Vegeta sein Gesicht.  
  
"Weiß ich selber nicht genau... ich meine... doch....", ärgerlich biss sich Trunks auf die Lippe. Es war zum verrückt werden. Dieser Saiyajin verwirrte ihn immer mehr. Und der intensive Blick war fast zuviel für Trunks. Kurz rang er mit sich, holte schließlich tief Luft, bevor er hervorstieß, "Sag mir was du für mich empfindest".  
  
Verdutzt starrte ihn Vegeta an. Mit so einer Frage hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er schloss für einen Moment seine Augen und murmelte ausdruckslos, "Ich liebe dich".  
  
Trunks schüttelte skeptisch seinen Kopf. Er liebte ihn? Aber... "Wie kann das sein? Wir haben uns noch nie zuvor gesehen?... Ich weiß du hast mir erzählt ich hätte einen Chip in meinem Kopf, der mich alles vergessen lässt, aber.... das klingt alles so... absurd... ich weiß nicht ob ich dir glauben kann!"  
  
"Dann finde selbst die Wahrheit heraus."  
  
Trunks runzelte seine Stirn, "Du meinst... in dem ich dich... küsse?"  
  
Vegeta schwieg und presste seine Lippen zusammen. Er wollte zwar, das sich sein Sohn endlich wieder an seine Liebe zu ihm erinnerte, er wollte ihn auch ebenso gern wieder berühren und ihn schmecken. Aber nicht in seiner jetzigen Lage. Er fühlte sich schmutzig, seine Kehle war ausgetrocknet und die Lippen aufgeplatzt und... was ihm überhaupt nicht behagte... er war in der Rolle des Unterlegenen. Vegeta sah wie ihn sein Sohn anstarrte, offensichtlich auf eine Antwort wartend. Doch beharrlich schwieg er weiter.  
  
Trunks kämpfte mit sich. Sollte er es einfach tun? Ihn küssen? Was sollte schon passieren? Nervös strich er sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, 'Na los, mach es einfach', rief eine innere Stimme und dann tat er es einfach, neigte langsam seinen Kopf zu ihm runter.  
  
Doch bevor sich ihre Lippen berühren konnten, drehte Vegeta seinen Kopf zur Seite.  
  
Überrascht hielt Trunks mitten in der Bewegung inne und fragte verblüfft, "Was ist los? Wolltest du nicht von mir geküsst werden?"  
  
"Nicht so", murmelte Vegeta, "Bind mich los".  
  
Trunks Augen zogen sich schmal zusammen. Er packte Vegeta an seinen Armen und schüttelte ihn, "Ist das vielleicht ein Trick von dir um frei zu kommen?"  
  
"Denkst du etwa ich könnte dir gefährlich werden?... ", Vegeta lachte rau auf, "Junge... im Moment könnte ich noch nicht mal einer Fliege was zu leide....."  
  
Weiter kam er nicht, Trunks presste seine Lippen auf seinen Mund und brachte ihn dadurch zum Schweigen.  
  
Überrumpelt keuchte Vegeta auf, hielt aber still.  
  
Trunks war selbst über sich erstaunt. Wieso zwang er dem Saiyajin plötzlich einen Kuss auf? Begann dann aber zögernd die Lippen zu erkunden. Sie waren rau und rissig. Trotzdem fühlte es sich irgendwie gut an. Er fuhr mit seiner Zunge über die trockene Haut und nach und nach spürte er wie sie immer weicher wurde. Neugierig zwängte Trunks seine Zunge zwischen die Lippen. Erkundete den warmen Mundraum und war überrascht, wie angenehm der Saiyajin schmeckte. Vegeta hatte seine anfängliche Zurückhaltung aufgegeben und begonnen den Kuss leidenschaftlich zu erwidern. Ihre Zungen umschlängelten sich wild und Trunks Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Sein Unterbewusstsein schien auf einmal ein Eigenleben zu führen. Ein unbändiges Verlangen war in ihm aufgestiegen diesen Saiyajin jetzt sofort zu nehmen und das erstaunliche daran war, es verblüffte ihn überhaupt nicht. Es schien irgendwie selbstverständlich zu sein, dass sein Körper so auf Vegeta reagierte. Mit seinen Händen begann er über den Körper des Saiyajins zu wandern. Er befühlte die muskulöse Brust und den sehnigen Hals, verfing sich schließlich in seinen Haaren und wühlte spielerisch darin herum. Er hörte Vegeta unter sich stöhnen.  
  
Abrupt beendete er den Kuss und starrte noch leicht benommen in dessen schwarze Augen. Dunkles Verlangen leuchtete in ihnen.  
  
Trunks keuchte.  
  
Er musste sich erst räuspern, ehe er ein vernünftiges Wort hervorbrachte. "Du küsst wirklich einmalig... und....ich kann nicht abstreiten dass du.... eine.... ähm... außergewöhnliche Wirkung auf mich ausübst".  
  
Vegeta sagte kein Wort, sah ihn einfach nur an.  
  
Und Trunks war wie hypnotisiert.  
  
Erst ein Klopfen an der Tür brachte ihn wieder zu sich. Hastig sprang er auf und brachte etwas Abstand zwischen sich und den Saiyajin. Dann rief er laut "Herein".  
  
Zwei Diener traten ein und nach einer kurzen Verbeugung stellten sie Tabletts mit Speisen und Getränken auf den Tisch.  
  
Trunks Blick fiel auf die Uhr. Tatsächlich es war schon Mittag. Und da er es sich angewöhnt hatte in seinem Zimmer zu essen, lieferten sie es ihm automatisch dahin. Schweigend wartete er bis sie wieder verschwunden waren. Dann ging er zu einer Kommode, zog eine Schublade hervor und holte ein scharfes Messer heraus. Begab sich damit zu dem Saiyajin und schnitt ihm wortlos die Fuß- und Handfesseln durch.  
  
Vegeta starrte ihn überrascht an, "Woher dieser Sinneswandel?"  
  
Mürrisch verzog Trunks sein Gesicht und murmelte, "Ich habe schließlich keine Lust dich zu füttern." Er wandte sich abrupt ab und setzte sich an den Tisch.  
  
Vegeta sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher, seufzte kurz und richtete sich mühsam auf.  
  
32. Kapitel  
  
Darauf hoffend dass seine Beine nicht unter ihm nachgaben, schwankte Vegeta zum Tisch, nahm schweigend platz und machte sich heißhungrig über das Essen her.  
  
Trunks selbst aß wenig, warf nur immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu dem Saiyajin.  
  
Was hatte dieser Saiyajin bloß an sich, dass er sich so zu ihm hingezogen fühlte? Nun ja er sah gut aus, selbst jetzt in seinem ramponierten Zustand. Aber war das ein Grund, dass sein Körper gleich mit einer solchen Leidenschaft reagierte, als sie sich geküsst hatten? Und wenn es nicht gerade geklopft hätte, dann.... Trunks musste schlucken als er daran dachte, was wohl dann passiert wäre. Dieser Saiyajin hatte es tatsächlich geschafft ihn zu erregen.  
  
Aber da waren immer noch seine Zweifel. Konnte er ihm denn glauben? Sein Verstand sagte glasklar NEIN. Dieser Mann war sein Feind, dem er nicht trauen durfte. Und vielleicht wusste dieser Vegeta ja auch von seiner Ausstrahlungskraft und setzte sie nur geschickt für sich ein? Trunks schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. Es war frustrierend. Ob er wohl jemals herausfinden würde, was die Wahrheit war?  
  
'Vielleicht sollte ich mir darüber einfach keine Gedanken machen, er ist mein Sklave und ich kann mit ihm machen was ich will', der Gedanke ließ ihn lächeln, und herausfordernd sah er den Saiyajin an.  
  
Vegeta, der den Blick bemerkte, hielt mit essen inne und knurrte unwillig, "Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich anstarrt!"  
  
Trunks grinste kurz, dann fragte er ruhig, "Sag mir... haben wir es schon miteinander getrieben?".  
  
Vegeta verschluckte sich, lief rot an und rang nach Luft.  
  
Schnell war Trunks bei ihm und schlug ihm ein paar mal auf den Rücken. Dabei sagte er amüsiert, "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dich eine so einfache Frage aus der Fassung bringen könnte".  
  
"Du... bist... sehr .... direkt", würgte Vegeta schließlich keuchend hervor.  
  
"Ich bin neugierig", konterte Trunks. Er beugte sich zu Vegeta herunter, fasste mit der Hand nach seinem Kinn und zwang den Saiyajin ihn anzuschauen, "Du hast mir erzählt du liebst mich und ich sei angeblich auch in dich verliebt. Also, was ist an meiner Frage so verkehrt? Ich will wissen, ob wir Sex miteinander hatten"  
  
"Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, ja, wir haben miteinander geschlafen", knurrte Vegeta mürrisch. Er wollte Trunks Hand wegstoßen, doch dieser war schneller. Rasch hatte er mit seiner anderen Hand Vegetas Handgelenk umfasst.  
  
Er lächelte, "Und hatten wir eine Beziehung?"  
  
"Was soll diese Fragerei?!".  
  
"Ich versuche nur die Wahrheit herauszufinden". Trunks sah ihm fest in die Augen.  
  
Der Saiyajin seufzte kurz, dann murmelte er leise, "Wir hatten nie eine Beziehung".  
  
"Hm, nur Sex, also...", nachdenklich ließ ihn Trunks endlich los, richtete sich auf und legte locker seine Hand auf Vegetas Schulter, "Ich schätze mal... du bist sicher nicht abgeneigt mit mir zu schlafen".  
  
Vegeta versteifte sich für einen Moment, dann stand er abrupt auf.  
  
Polternd fiel der Stuhl um und Trunks trat erschrocken einen Schritt zurück.  
  
Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt kam der Saiyajin auf ihn zu und knirschte drohend, "Treib keine dummen Spielchen mit mir".  
  
"Ich spiele nicht mit dir", der Jüngere trat dicht an den Prinzen heran und stieß heiser hervor, "ich will dich".  
  
Vegeta atmete tief durch, und schaute seinen Sohn forschend an. Er schien es ernst zu meinen. Leise sagte er, "Zeig mir wo das Bad ist, ich würde gern duschen."  
  
Trunks zeigte verblüfft auf die Tür, hinter der sich das Bad befand, spürte im nächsten Augenblick, wie ihm der Saiyajin einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund drückte und hörte ihn noch murmeln, "Ich bin gleich wieder da". und dann war er verschwunden.  
  
Perplex starrte er ihm hinterher.  
  
Kaum war Vegeta im Bad, begann er leise zu lachen. Horaya hatte einen entscheidenden Fehler begangen, den sie sicher noch bitter bereuen würde. Sie hätte aus seinem Sohn einen gefühlskalten Cyborg machen sollen, statt einen Chip bei ihm einzusetzen, der nur die Erinnerungen verdrängte.  
  
Langsam zog er sich sein zerfetztes Oberteil aus, Schuhe und Hose folgten, landeten mit Schwung in einer Ecke des Bades.  
  
Ein kleiner Gegenstand fiel heraus und überrascht keuchte Vegeta auf. Der Beutel mit den magischen Bohnen, den hatte er vollkommen vergessen gehabt.  
  
Rasch holte er eine Bohne heraus und steckte sie sich in den Mund. Und nur wenige Sekunden später spürte Vegeta erleichtert wie seine Kräfte zurückkamen.  
  
Die Wunden schlossen sich und verschwanden.  
  
Nur das Brandmal prangte einer Tätowierung gleich immer noch auf seiner Schulter.  
  
Vegeta verzog missmutig sein Gesicht.  
  
Diese Schmach würde er also nie aus seinem Leben streichen können.  
  
Eine Weile noch betrachtete er das Mal, das ihn für immer als Sklaven kennzeichnete. Seine Lippen waren zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst. Dafür würde Horaya büßen. Er würde sich bitter an ihr rächen, für alles was er durch sie erdulden musste.  
  
Entschlossen begab er sich unter die Dusche und schrubbte seinen Körper bis er krebsrot war.  
  
Nach zehn Minuten kam er erfrischt wieder aus der Dusche, trocknete sich ab und zog sich Hose und Stiefel an. Auf das Oberteil verzichtete er, es war eh unbrauchbar.  
  
Kurz ging er in Gedanken noch einmal seinen Plan durch, den er in den letzten Minuten gefasst hatte, holte tief Luft, dann öffnete er die Tür.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks saß auf der Bettkante und sein Kopf fuhr herum als er die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte.  
  
Vegeta!  
  
Der Saiyajin kam geschmeidig auf ihn zu und eine plötzliche Unruhe befiel ihn.  
  
Wieso strahlte er auf einmal so viel Kraft aus? Sein Blick blieb an dem nackten Oberkörper hängen. Bis auf das Brandmal war keine einzige Wunde mehr zu sehen und selbst das Mal schien verheilt zu sein. Nervös zog er hastig das kleine schwarze Gerät aus seiner Hosentasche, das ihm seine Mutter gegeben hatte. Er wusste selbst nicht warum, aber er traute dem Saiyajin nicht. Er wirkte auf einmal so... gefährlich.  
  
Stirnrunzelnd blieb Vegeta vor Trunks stehen. Ihm war nicht entgangen was sein Sohn in den Händen hielt. Ahnte er vielleicht etwas?  
  
33. Kapitel  
  
Mehrere Sekunden lang sahen sie sich nur an.  
  
Dann stand Trunks jählings auf.  
  
Seine Augen funkelten voller Misstrauen und er hielt den Auslöser auf Vegeta gerichtet.  
  
"Was hast du gemacht? Wieso sind deine Wunden auf einmal verheilt?"  
  
Der Saiyajin verzog spöttisch sein Gesicht, "Ist das nicht egal? Ich dachte du willst mit mir schlafen? Oder hast du plötzlich Angst bekommen, dass du mir mit diesem Ding da drohen musst?"  
  
"Ich habe keine Angst vor dir, aber falls du irgendwas geplant hast, dann werde ich es benutzen."  
  
"Tatsächlich?", erklang auf einmal völlig sanft die Stimme Vegetas. Er kam auf Trunks zu und blieb knapp vor ihm stehen. Den Kopf zu seinem Ohr gebeugt raunte er, "Und du willst es die ganze Zeit über festhalten?"  
  
Trunks stockte der Atem. Die Nähe des Saiyajins machte ihn auf einmal ganz schwindelig.  
  
Und dann fühlte er plötzlich Vegetas Hand an seinem Nacken.  
  
Energisch zog er ihn zu sich heran und presste seinen Mund auf seine Lippen.  
  
Trunks keuchte auf und spürte im nächsten Moment, wie die Zunge seinen Mund eroberte.  
  
Ab hier setzte sein Denkvermögen aus.  
  
Wie schon bei seinem ersten Kuss, den er mit diesem Saiyajin ausgetauscht hatte, begann sein Körper mit einer Leidenschaft zu reagieren, die ihn verblüffte. Hitze durchströmte ihn und er hatte das Gefühl als ob sich sein Blut in heiße Lava verwandelt hätte.  
  
Dazu kamen noch Vegetas Hände, die besitzergreifend über seinen Rücken strichen, ihn fordernd streichelten bis sie an seinem Hintern angelangten und sich fest um seine Pobacken schlossen. Aus seiner Kehle entrang sich ein tiefes Stöhnen und er drückte seinen Unterleib gegen den von Vegeta.  
  
Das kleine schwarze Gerät, das er vor kurzem noch so vehement festgehalten hatte, hatte er mittlerweile völlig vergessen. Es lag achtlos auf dem Boden, während seine Hände voller Ungeduld über Vegetas Körper fuhren.  
  
Der Saiyajin löste sich von ihm und schweratmend starrten sie sich an.  
  
"Zieh dich aus", forderte er und ohne großartig nachzudenken, kam Trunks dem Befehl nach. Er streifte sein Oberteil ab und Vegeta half ihm aus der Hose und den Shorts. Trunks wollte auch dem Saiyajin beim Ausziehen helfen, doch abwehrend hielt ihn der Prinz fest, "Überlass nur alles mir", raunte er ihm zu und wieder gehorchte Trunks.  
  
Vegeta dirigierte ihn zum Bett, zwang ihn auf die Knie und keuchend legte der Jüngere seinen Oberkörper auf das Bett. Vegetas Hände zwischen seinen Beinen ließen ihm einfach keine Zeit um sich Gedanken zu machen. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Erregung und Spannung auf das Kommende.  
  
"Nicht bewegen", hörte er den Saiyajin murmeln und enttäuscht schnappte Trunks nach Luft, als er plötzlich spürte das Vegeta nicht mehr hinter ihm war. Doch bevor er sich aufrichten konnte um nachzusehen, warum sich der Saiyajin entfernt hatte, war dieser wieder bei ihm.  
  
Sein heißer Atem strich über seinen Nacken, "Gib mir deine Hand", flüsterte er und Trunks streckte seine Hand nach hinten aus.  
  
Vegeta seufzte kurz, was jetzt kam, würde seinem Sohn sicher nicht gefallen, aber es musste sein. In seiner Hand hielt er die Schnur, die ihn vor kurzem noch gefesselt hatte. Er hatte sich ein langes Stück rausgeangelt, wickelte es jetzt blitzschnell um Trunks Handgelenk und bevor dieser wusste wie ihm geschah, hatte er sich den anderen Arm von seinem Sohn geschnappt und seine Hände lagen gefesselt auf dem Rücken.  
  
Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis Trunks realisierte was Vegeta mit ihm gemacht hatte. Dann stieß er einen lauten Wutschrei aus, "Du verdammtes Schwein, was soll das?" Sein Körper bäumte sich auf und wollte den Prinzen von sich stoßen.  
  
Doch Vegeta hielt ihn eisern fest und er hörte ihn knurren, "Sei ruhig, willst du dass die Wachen dich in diesem Zustand sehen?"  
  
Trunks lief vor Scham knallrot an, als ihm zu Bewusstsein kam, in welcher Lage er sich befand. Nackt und gefesselt. Er fühlte sich erniedrigt. Vegeta hatte ihn hinterlistig reingelegt, ihm was vorgespielt. Seine Wut kannte kaum noch Grenzen. Zischend fuhr er den Saiyajin an, "Das wirst du büßen, ich werde dich vierteilen lassen, ich werde eigenhändig deinen Kopf aufspießen und damit das Dach dieses Gebäudes zieren lassen."  
  
"Sei still, Junge", Vegeta warf Trunks über seine Schulter und wandte sich gerade zum Fenster, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde und mehrere Wachsoldaten, alarmiert durch den Schrei, hereinstürmten.  
  
Vegeta stieß einen wütenden Fluch aus und hechtete zum Fenster. Kurz drehte er sich noch einmal um und schoss einen gewaltigen Ki-Strahl ab, dann sprang er mit seiner Last durch das geschlossene Fenster. Die Glassplitter flogen umher, drangen in seinen Körper ein, doch Vegeta achtete nicht darauf. Nur schnell weg von hier.  
  
~*~  
  
Horaya durch den ganzen Aufruhr angelockt, erschien im Zimmer und rief aufgebracht, "Was ist passiert?"  
  
Ein Wachsoldat meldete sich zu Wort, "Der König wurde von Vegeta entführt. Wir haben seinen Hilfeschrei gehört und sind sofort hergekommen. Doch es war zu spät. Der Saiyajin ist mit ihm durch das Fenster gesprungen."  
  
Horayas Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Wut. Vegeta war geflüchtet und mit ihm auch Trunks. Sie wollte gerade ihren Zorn an dem Soldaten auslassen, als sie plötzlich das kleine schwarze Gerät auf dem Boden entdeckte. Grinsend hob sie es auf, "Weit wirst du nicht kommen".  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta flog so schnell er konnte zu seinem Raumschiff. Gelassen versuchte er die Flüche und Schimpfwörter die ihm Trunks an den Kopf knallte, zu ignorieren. Doch nach einer Weile wurde es ihm zu bunt und er rief knurrend, "Du brauchst nicht sauer zu sein, das verpatzte Schäferstündchen holen wir auf jeden Fall noch nach."  
  
Für einen Moment war Trunks erst mal sprachlos, doch dann rief er sofort wütend, "Wenn du denkst, dass ich mich noch mal mit dir abgebe, dann hast du dich aber geschnitten, eher verrecke ich... du elender, mieser...", er verstummte. Vegetas Körper hatte auf einmal krampfhaft zu zucken begonnen und er konnte ihn stöhnen hören.  
  
"Hey, was ist denn los?", rief Trunks erschrocken. Und entsetzt stellte er fest, das sie Beide in die Tiefe nach unten stürzten.  
  
"VEGETA!!!", schrie er jetzt voller Panik.  
  
Gnadenlos rasch sah er den Boden auf sich zukommen.  
  
~*~ 


	12. 34 bis 37 Kapitel

Hallöchen^^  
  
@Amunet: Ich habe diesmal wirklich versucht mich zu beeilen *grins* Vielen lieben Dank noch mal für deine begeisterten Worte *knuddel*  
  
@Liesel: diesmal wird es keinen bösen Cliff am Ende geben. Versprochen! *knuffl*  
  
@Sira-Chan: hihi, Trunks seine Reaktion wirst du jetzt gleich lesen können^^ Schön, dass es dir immer noch so gut gefällt^^  
  
@Doro: Jaaa und diesmal geht es sogar noch schneller weiter *lacht* Ich danke auch dir für dein liebes Review^^  
  
@rikku: Wie schön, dass du auch noch mitliest^^ Du hast das letzte Update verpasst? Nun ja, woher solltest du auch wissen, dass ich so schnell hintereinander poste. Bis zum Ende ist es ja nicht mehr allzu lange hin. Ich schätze mal in drei max. vier Kapitel ist es durch^^  
  
Haha, diesmal gibt's endlich wieder eine Lemon-Warnung *grinst*  
  
~*~  
  
34. Kapitel  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta hörte die Schreie seines Sohnes, wusste auch dass sie jeden Moment auf den Boden aufschlagen würden. Aber er schaffte es einfach nicht auch nur den kleinsten Muskel zu bewegen. Sein gesamter Körper war wie gelähmt vor Schmerz. Und Trunks riss er mit sich in die Tiefe, konnte ihn noch nicht einmal loslassen, damit er sich wenigstens retten konnte.  
  
Gequält von den Schmerzen, die in ihm tobten schrie Vegeta laut auf.  
  
Nur noch 5 Meter trennten sie vor dem Aufprall.  
  
Wut stieg in ihm auf. Wut auf sich selbst, weil er nicht an den Auslöser gedacht hatte. Wut über seine Hilflosigkeit.  
  
Zischend sog er die kalte Luft ein und versuchte verbissen, die Kontrolle über seinen Körper wiederzuerlangen.  
  
Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, das er sich auf die Seite drehen musste, um wenigstens Trunks vor schlimmen Schäden zu bewahren...  
  
... und im allerletzten Moment schaffte er es tatsächlich.  
  
Schwer schlug er auf den harten Boden auf, hörte das Knirschen in seinem Schultergelenk, welches den Sturz abfing.  
  
Der Schmerz explodierte und Vegeta wurde schwarz vor Augen.  
  
~*~  
  
Benommen schlug Trunks seine Augen auf.  
  
Noch deutlich hallte der laute Schrei von Vegeta in seinen Ohren. Die Erschütterung war so stark gewesen dass es ihn aus seinen Armen gerissen und er mehrere Meter weggeschleudert worden war.  
  
Vorsichtig streckte er seine Beine aus und bewegte seinen Kopf.  
  
Er brauchte eine Weile um festzustellen, dass ihm nichts passiert war, dass seine Glieder noch heil und unversehrt waren, bis auf ein paar leichte Prellungen. Die waren jedoch kaum der Rede wert. Aber was war mit dem Saiyajin? Suchend sah sich Trunks um und entdeckte schließlich Vegeta, der nicht weit von ihm entfernt mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden lag. Er rührte sich nicht.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
Trunks richtete sich mühsam auf und wankte zu dem Saiyajin.  
  
"Hey, alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Er stieß ihn mit dem Fuß an, doch noch immer rührte sich der Saiyajin nicht. "Du blöder Idiot, wenn du das nächste Mal eine Flucht planst, dann denke auch an den Auslöser."  
  
Trunks war immer noch wegen des Kidnappings sauer und verspürte große Lust, diesem Saiyajin ein paar saftige Ohrfeigen zu verpassen. Doch leider war er wegen seiner gefesselten Hände auf dem Rücken, dazu nicht in der Lage.  
  
Darum seufzte er nur, kniete sich hin und betrachtete stumm den Prinzen.  
  
Die Schulter war ausgekugelt und der Arm lag in einem unnatürlich verkrümmten Winkel auf dem Boden. Wahrscheinlich gebrochen. Trunks fiel plötzlich wieder ein wie sich der Saiyajin kurz bevor sie auf den Boden aufgeschlagen waren, im Fluge gedreht hatte, so das er selber oben war. 'Hat er mich etwa beschützt?', fragte er sich verdutzt. Er ließ seinen Blick weiter über den Saiyajin schweifen, konnte aber auf den ersten Blick nichts weiter erkennen. Die Brust hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig bei jedem Atemzug.  
  
"Nur bewusstlos", murmelte Trunks und spürte zu seinem Erstaunen, dass er erleichtert darüber war. Aber was sollte er jetzt machen? Den Saiyajin liegen lassen und allein zurückfliegen? Oder warten bis er wieder zu sich kam? Und dann???  
  
Unschlüssig starrte Trunks weiterhin auf den Saiyajin, "Ich weiß wirklich nicht was ich von dir halten soll, erst machst du mich heiß, dann entführst du mich? Was soll das? Warum machst du so was?....." Er hielt inne, als er sah, das Vegetas Augenlider zu flattern begannen.  
  
Langsam kam Vegeta wieder zu sich und stellte sogleich aufatmend fest, dass der grauenhafte Schmerz in seinem Körper weg war. Anscheinend drückte niemand mehr diesen Auslöser. Sein nächster Gedanke galt Trunks. Hoffentlich ging es ihm gut.  
  
Er öffnete seine Augen und blickte genau in das finstere Gesicht seines Sohnes. Sekundenlang sah er ihn forschend an.  
  
"Bist du okay?"  
  
"Ich ja, aber du nicht mehr lange", kam sogleich die bissige Antwort.  
  
Vegeta grinste und versuchte sich zu erheben.  
  
Doch ein scharfer Schmerz der durch seinen Arm bis hinauf zur Schulter schoss, ließ ihn stöhnend zurücksinken.  
  
An die Schulterverletzung hatte er überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht.  
  
Trunks verzog schadenfroh sein Gesicht. "Dein Arm ist gebrochen und deine Schulter ist ausgekugelt".  
  
"Hmpf, was du nicht sagst", Vegeta biss sich auf die Lippen und prüfte jetzt erst mal seine anderen Körperteile auf Schäden. Zum Glück tat nichts weiter weh.  
  
Dann schob er seine gesunde Hand unter den Ellenbogen seines verletzten Armes und setzte sich auf.  
  
Trunks musterte ihn spöttisch, "Ich schätze, du wirst allein zum Raumschiff fliegen müssen, denn ich werde dir garantiert nicht folgen und in deinem Zustand wirst du es nicht schaffen mich mitzuschleppen".  
  
"Ich geh nicht ohne dich", murmelte Vegeta.  
  
Trunks war verblüfft, "Aber warum nicht? Du kannst fliehen.... ich kann dich sowieso nicht aufhalten und an deiner Stelle würde ich mich beeilen... so wie ich meine Mutter kenne, wird sie schon einen Suchtrupp losgeschickt haben".  
  
Vegetas Kopf ruckte nach oben und er wurde blass.  
  
"Horaya... sie ist gleich hier", seine schwarzen Augen fixierten Trunks, "Junge, bitte komm mit mir".  
  
"Wieso sollte ich?"  
  
"Weil... ich dich zu deiner richtigen Mutter bringen will".  
  
Ungläubig schüttelte Trunks seinen Kopf. Deswegen? Deswegen hatte ihn der Saiyajin entführt? Um ihn zu seiner "richtigen" Mutter zu bringen?  
  
Leise fragte er, "Woher kennst du mich eigentlich?"  
  
Vegeta seufzte. Sollte er seinem Sohn die Wahrheit sagen? Wie würde er reagieren? Kurz rang er mit sich, dann sagte er ruhig, "Ich bin dein...Vater."  
  
Trunks war nun völlig durcheinander. Er? Sein Vater?  
  
Nein... das konnte nicht wahr sein. Niemals! Der Saiyajin hatte ihn geküsst, hatte behauptet ihn zu lieben und jetzt sagte er auf einmal, das er sein Vater wäre? Das passte doch überhaupt nicht zusammen! Es musste einfach eine Lüge sein. Er spürte wie langsam der Zorn in ihm aufstieg. Dieser Saiyajin hatte ihn heute schon einmal reingelegt. Hatte ihm heiße Gefühle vorgespielt, hatte mit ihm gespielt, als wenn er sein Lustobjekt wäre und jetzt diese Behauptung.  
  
"Du lügst", schrie er aufgebracht.  
  
Ein grausames Lachen ertönte.  
  
"Versuchst du jetzt auf diese Weise Trunks auf deine Seite zu ziehen! Haha, vergiss es, er wird dir niemals Glauben schenken!"  
  
Vegetas und Trunks Köpfe fuhren gleichzeitig nach oben. Nur zehn Meter über ihnen schwebten Horaya und drei ihrer Gefolgsleute.  
  
Verdammt! Wütend knirschte der Prinz mit den Zähnen, dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf seinen Sohn, "Du musst mir glauben".  
  
Trunks sah ihn nicht an, "Mutter! Ich bin froh das du da bist."  
  
~*~  
  
35. Kapitel  
  
Vegeta brach der Schweiß aus. Trunks glaubte ihm immer noch kein Wort. Im stillen verfluchte er sich für seine voreiligen Worte, aber nun war es sowieso zu spät. Nun musste er zusehen, wie er mit dieser neuen Situation fertig werden würde. Wenn er doch nur an den Auslöser rankäme, dann hätten sie keine Macht mehr über ihn. In seiner Hosentasche befand sich noch eine magische Bohne, mit ihr konnte er seine Verletzung heilen.  
  
Er richtete sein Augenmerk wieder auf Horaya.  
  
Die Königin kam jetzt langsam heruntergeschwebt und landete wenige Meter vor ihnen. In ihrer Hand hielt sie den Auslöser.  
  
"Es war wohl doch keine so gute Idee von dir, diesen Saiyajin zu deinem Sklaven zu machen".  
  
"Keine Angst noch mal wird er keinen Fluchtversuch wagen."  
  
"Hmm, da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, vielleicht ist es doch besser, wenn du seinem Leben ein Ende setzt", sie lachte entstellt auf, "schön langsam versteht sich".  
  
"Ja das wird wohl das Beste sein. Aber vorher hab ich mit ihm noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen. Er hat mich gedemütigt und das will ich ihm heimzahlen.", Trunks warf Vegeta einen wütenden Blick zu. Dann rief er verdrießlich zu seiner Mutter, "könntest du jetzt bitte meine Fesseln lösen und etwas zum anziehen bräuchte ich auch".  
  
Horaya gluckste amüsiert vor sich hin, "Er muss dich ja ziemlich unverhofft überwältigt haben... wie hat er denn das geschafft? Nun, das kannst du mir später erzählen". Sie winkte einen Soldaten herbei, "Schneide seine Fesseln auf, dann ziehst du deine Hose aus und gibst sie ihm."  
  
Der Soldat tat, wie ihm befohlen, rasch hatte er die dünnen Stricke durchgeschnitten und zog danach zögernd und leicht widerwillig seine Hose aus.  
  
Vegeta währenddessen, beobachtete alles mit Argusaugen. Er saß immer noch auf dem Boden, hielt seinen verletzten Arm und wartete auf eine Gelegenheit in der er Horaya den Auslöser entreißen und fliehen könnte. Das Trunks jetzt seine Fesseln los war, würde die Sache allerdings erschweren. Aber ohne ihn würde er auf keinen Fall von diesem Planeten verschwinden.  
  
Trunks hatte sich die Hose des Soldaten angezogen und baute sich nun vor Vegeta auf. Eine Weile starrte er ihn herablassend an, schließlich befahl er, "Steh auf".  
  
Da Vegeta wusste, das es sinnlos wäre sich zu weigern erhob er sich langsam. Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.  
  
Schweigend sahen sie sich an.  
  
Dann murmelte Vegeta leise, "Sie ist nicht deine Mutter".  
  
"Ich weiß", kam es ebenso leise zurück.  
  
Vegetas zuckte zusammen und starrte ungläubig zu seinem Sohn. Trunks hatte keine Miene verzogen. Sein Blick war starr und ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung.  
  
Ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen trat der Jüngere zwei Schritte zurück, streckte seine Hand nach hinten aus und rief, "Mutter, gib mir den Auslöser!"  
  
Bereitwillig legte sie ihm das kleine Gerät in die Hand.  
  
Trunks Finger schlossen sich um den Auslöser.  
  
Ab hier ging alles blitzschnell.  
  
Trunks schnellte herum und seine zur Faust geballte Hand traf Horaya mitten ins Gesicht.  
  
Schon im nächsten Moment war er wieder bei dem Saiyajin, packte ihn an seinem gesunden Arm und schoss in den Himmel.  
  
Horaya brauchte eine Weile um sich zu fassen und zu begreifen dass sie hereingelegt worden war. Sie wusste zwar nicht genau, wie es Vegeta geschafft hatte, Trunks zu überzeugen ihm zu glauben, aber sie wusste nun dass sie nicht mehr auf den Halbsaiyajin bauen konnte. Ihr schöner Plan von einer neuen einzigartigen Hierarchie war innerhalb weniger Sekunden zerbrochen. Wütend und außer sich bellte sie, "Hinterher und tötet sie, Beide!"  
  
Ehe ihre Soldaten reagieren konnten, hatte sie sich bereits selbst auf den Weg gemacht und nahm mordlüstern die Verfolgung auf.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks und Vegeta flogen Seite an Seite.  
  
Bisher hatten sie kaum miteinander geredet. Trunks hatte den Saiyajin nur nach dem Weg zum Raumschiff gefragt. Und Vegeta hatte, nachdem er sich einigermaßen von dem Überraschungsmanöver seines Sohnes erholt hatte, wortlos die Führung übernommen.  
  
Erst jetzt unterbrach er das Schweigen und fragte, "Wie kommt es, dass du mir auf einmal glaubst?"  
  
Trunks setzte ein schiefes Lächeln auf, "Sicher bin ich mir immer noch nicht, ich habe nur auf mein Gefühl gehört".  
  
Vegeta nickte nur auf die Antwort. In der Ferne konnte er endlich sein Raumschiff erkennen. Und plötzlich spürte er Horayas Nähe hinter sich, zwar noch ein gutes Stück entfernt, aber sie kam schnell immer näher.  
  
"Beeilen wir uns lieber", rief Vegeta grimmig und legte noch einen Zahn zu.  
  
Sie erreichten das Raumschiff und Vegeta drückte in fliegender Hast den Schalter zum öffnen der Luke. Trunks stand etwas abseits.  
  
War es eine Ahnung?  
  
Trunks Kopf ruckte nach hinten und im letzten Augenblick entdeckte er den weißblauen Blitzstrahl. Er wurde blass. Der Strahl zielte genau auf Vegeta.  
  
"NEIN", schrie er und ohne großartig nachzudenken warf sich Trunks in die Schusslinie.  
  
Die Luke öffnete sich zischend.  
  
Alarmiert durch den Schrei drehte sich Vegeta um und sah noch wie Trunks blutspuckend zusammenbrach.  
  
Für einen Moment war er wie gelähmt vor Entsetzen. Dann sah er den nächsten Blitzstrahl auf sich zu kommen. Obwohl er einen Kampf mit dieser Hexe nicht gescheut hätte, ging die Sicherheit von Trunks erst einmal vor. In rasender Eile packte er seinen Sohn und zerrte ihn ins Raumschiff.  
  
Trunks stöhnte. Er lebte also noch. Vegeta fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.  
  
Schnell betätigte er den Schalter zum Schließen der Luke und rannte nach vorn ins Cockpit.  
  
Innerhalb weniger Sekunden waren die Startvorbereitungen abgeschlossen und das Raumschiff schoss ins All.  
  
~*~  
  
Nun endlich konnte sich Vegeta um Trunks kümmern.  
  
Er begab sich zu ihm und sah, dass sich sein Sohn an die Wand gelehnt hatte. Er war sehr blass und sein Gesicht schmerzverzerrt.  
  
Vegeta kramte seine letzte Bohne aus der Hosentasche und kniete sich neben ihn.  
  
"Hier iss das, dann geht's dir gleich besser".  
  
Zweifelnd musterte Trunks die Bohne, "War es das, was du genommen hattest?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Trunks vertraute ihm, schluckte sie und erstaunt spürte er wie seine Schmerzen verschwanden und seine Kräfte wiederkehrten. Er grinste, "Ich hoffe du hast noch eine Wunderpille für deinen Arm."  
  
"Es war die Letzte", murmelte Vegeta.  
  
Fassungslos sah ihn Trunks an, "Du gibst mir deine letzte Pille, obwohl du selber starke Schmerzen haben musst?"  
  
"Es geht schon", Vegeta verzog sein Gesicht zu einem schiefen Lächeln und fügte erklärend hinzu, "Ich bin Schmerzen gewöhnt".  
  
Trunks ahnte dass der Saiyajin log und spürte einen Stich in seinem Herzen, 'Wie sehr muss er mich lieben, dass er meinetwegen auf das Mittel verzichtet?!' und im selben Moment wo er sich das fragte, wusste er auch, dass dieses Gefühl, welches er die ganze Zeit gegenüber Vegeta empfunden hatte, nur Liebe sein konnte.  
  
Eine Weile schwiegen sie, dann fragte Trunks leise, "Bist du wirklich mein Vater?"  
  
Vegeta seufzte, "Ja, leider".  
  
"Und hatten wir deshalb nie eine Beziehung?"  
  
"Ja.... und wir werden auch nie eine Beziehung haben."  
  
"Aber warum nicht? Du... du liebst mich doch und ich... ich glaube.... ich liebe dich auch. Mir ist es egal ob du mein Vater bist oder nicht."  
  
"Ach, Trunks...", Vegeta schwieg und presste seine Lippen zusammen. Er wusste nicht genau, wie er es seinem Sohn erklären sollte. Es war ja alles viel komplizierter und sein Sohn erinnerte sich noch nicht an seine Vergangenheit.  
  
"Lassen wir dieses Thema.... es ist besser so."  
  
Trunks lächelte und beugte sich zu Vegeta, "Dann eben ein anderes Thema... Wie sieht es denn mit dem nachzuholenden Schäferstündchen aus."  
  
"Hmpf, mein Arm..."  
  
"Ich werde dir deine Schulter einkugeln und deinen Arm verbinden, dann dürftest du keine Ausflüchte mehr haben", grinsend gab er dem Saiyajin einen Kuss.  
  
"Weißt du überhaupt was du machen musst?"  
  
"Nun ja, ich glaube schon, vertrau mir einfach".  
  
"In Ordnung, ich hoffe du weißt was du tust", knurrte Vegeta. Dann lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und streckte seine Beine aus.  
  
Trunks kniete sich jetzt vor ihn und fuhr mit seinen Händen prüfend über das rausgesprungene Schultergelenk. Er hörte wie der Saiyajin mit den Zähnen knirschte.  
  
"Mach die Augen zu und entspann dich", murmelte Trunks. Mit einer Hand umfasste er den Oberarm, mit der anderen drückte er die Schulter fest gegen die Wand.  
  
Vegeta stöhnte.  
  
Ein kräftiger Ruck und das Schultergelenk sprang wieder auf die richtige Stelle zurück.  
  
Keuchend fuhr Vegetas Hand zur Schulter und er unterzog es einer gründlichen Prüfung, "Ich glaube du hast es geschafft".  
  
Trunks grinste zufrieden, "Und jetzt sag mir wo das Verbandszeug lagert".  
  
"Unten im Bad liegt irgendwo ein Erste Hilfe Koffer".  
  
Trunks hatte das Gesuchte schnell gefunden und kam mit dem Koffer in der Hand wieder zurück.  
  
Geschickt legte er dem Saiyajin einen straffen Verband an und Vegeta war erleichtert als er spürte dass der Schmerz endlich auf einem erträglichen Niveau war. Er konnte seinen Arm sogar vorsichtig wieder bewegen.  
  
"Wie lange sind wir jetzt unterwegs?", fragte Trunks nachdem er sein Werk begutachtet hatte.  
  
"Reichlich vierzig Stunden."  
  
"So lange also", grinste Trunks, "dann haben wir ja jetzt ausreichend Zeit für uns".  
  
Statt einer Antwort stand Vegeta auf, ergriff Trunks Hand und zog ihn nach oben.  
  
Lächelnd führte er ihn in den Schlafraum.  
  
~*~  
  
36. Kapitel  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks grinste breit, Vegeta schien es genauso wenig erwarten zu können wie er selber. Voller Ungeduld hatte er ihn hinter sich hergezerrt. Die Hand fest um die Seine geschlossen und er war auch nicht gewillt gewesen sie loszulassen. Kaum waren sie in dem Schlafraum angekommen als er ihn auch schon mit einer heftigen Bewegung an sich riss und seine Lippen hungrig auf seinen Mund drückte. Der Kuss währte nicht lange. Genauso plötzlich wie er ihn an sich gerissen hatte, ließ er ihn auch wieder los und sah ihn schweratmend an.  
  
Trunks glaubte in den Augen des Saiyajins eine Spur von Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung entdecken zu können und ihm fiel ein, was der Saiyajin die letzten 24 Stunden alles durchgemacht hatte. Man hatte ihn gefangengenommen, ihn gebrandmarkt, ihn gefoltert, seine Schulter war ausgekugelt gewesen und sein Arm war gebrochen. Kein Wunder das er so erschöpft aussah auch wenn er es vor ihm verbergen wollte. Und er selber? Er verlangte auch noch von ihm, mit ihm zu schlafen. Schuldbewusst presste Trunks seine Lippen zusammen.  
  
"Was ist los?", hörte er Vegeta murmeln.  
  
Trunks zögerte kurz, dann sagte er leise, "Du musst nicht unbedingt mit mir schlafen, wenn du dich nicht danach fühlst."  
  
Belustigt sah ihn Vegeta an, nahm schließlich die Hand seines Sohnes und drückte sie an seine Hose, "Ist dir das Antwort genug?".  
  
Trunks schnappte keuchend nach Luft als er die ungeheure Erregung in der Hose spürte. Und mehr als ein Kopfnicken brachte er nicht zustande.  
  
Vegeta zog ihn wieder an sich und ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich, "Ich bin verrückt nach dir", murmelte er nur.  
  
"Ich auch", flüsterte Trunks heiser zurück.  
  
Wieder fanden sich ihre Lippen und ihre Zungen begannen ein wildes Spiel.  
  
Voller Leidenschaft und Zügellosigkeit.  
  
Trunks Hand, die immer noch auf Vegetas Schritt lag, begann aufreizend über die Stelle zu reiben und brachte den Prinzen dazu erregt aufzustöhnen. Seine Hüften drückten sich eng gegen die Hand. Trunks fuhr fort ihn zu streicheln, ließ dann seine Hand in die Hose hineingleiten und voller Verlangen schlossen sich seine Finger um das geschwollene Glied.  
  
"Hnng, Trunks", keuchend löste sich Vegeta von seinem Sohn, er zitterte leicht, "Wenn du nicht willst das alles in die Hose geht, dann sollten wir uns jetzt besser ausziehen".  
  
Trunks grinste nur und ließ sich langsam auf die Knie hinabgleiten, verteilte dabei zärtliche Küsse auf die brennende Haut und zog quälend langsam die Hose Vegetas herunter. Es war berauschend wie viel Macht er auf diesen Saiyajin ausübte, sonst so stolz, bebte dessen ganzer Körper vor Verlangen.  
  
Während seine Hände beinah andächtig über die Schenkel fuhren, leckte er mit seiner Zunge über die harten Bauchmuskeln und ließ sie schließlich im Nabel versinken. Genießerisch nahm er den Geschmack der Haut in sich auf, dann wanderte er weiter abwärts und näherte sich langsam der aufgerichteten Männlichkeit. Trunks Augen flackerten begehrlich auf und ohne zu zögern nahm er das Glied in den Mund. Wie samtig es sich anfühlte.  
  
Vegetas Keuchen wurde immer unkontrollierter und er gab einen warnenden Knurrlaut von sich, "Trunks... ich... kann nicht... länger warten". Doch Trunks hörte nicht auf ihn, seine Sinne waren vor Lust getrübt, er wollte den Saiyajin schmecken, von ihm kosten und es war ihm egal ob er nun kam oder nicht. Saugend fuhr er fort das Glied zu bearbeiten. Leckte mit seiner Zunge über die gesamte Länge, ließ sie um die Spitze kreiseln und nahm es wieder in seinen Mund auf.  
  
Vegetas Hand hatte sich mittlerweile im Haar seines Sohnes festgekrallt und seine Hüften begannen sich immer heftiger im Rhythmus des Jüngeren zu bewegen. Die Augen geschlossen stöhnte er leise Trunks Namen. Obwohl er nicht im Mund seines Sohnes kommen wollte, schaffte er es nicht ihn wegzustoßen. Die Hände die so sanft seine Innenschenkel streichelten und diese Lippen die ihn um den Verstand brachten, fühlten sich viel zu himmlisch an. Und dann konnte er sich nicht länger beherrschen. Den Kopf in den Nacken werfend schrie er laut auf. Sein Körper wurde von heftigen Schauern erfasst, fest presste er Trunks Gesicht an seinen Unterleib und bebend entlud er sich.  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile bis er wieder zu sich kam und seine Atmung ruhiger wurde. Sein Sohn hatte sich von ihm gelöst und Vegeta fiel auf die Knie. Wortlos nahm er ihn in die Arme und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. "Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht...."  
  
"Schhhh...", unterbrach ihn Trunks, "Ich wollte es doch und außerdem... du schmeckst einfach fantastisch".  
  
Vegeta hob seinen Kopf und lächelte ihn schief an.  
  
Trunks spürte wie er dahinschmolz und sein Herz wie verrückt zu klopfen begann, er liebte es wenn er den Saiyajin lächeln sah, was er bis jetzt viel zu selten gesehen hatte. Schnell drückte er ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen und zog ihn mit sich hoch.  
  
Im stillen Einvernehmen befreiten sie sich von ihren Sachen und nachdem sie beide nichts mehr am Leibe trugen, legten sie sich aufs Bett.  
  
Ihre nackten Körper berührten sich.  
  
Vegeta hatte sich auf seinen gesunden Arm gestützt und begann langsam mit seiner warmen Zunge eine feuchte Spur auf Trunks Haut zu hinterlassen. Sanft küsste er seine Brustwarzen und rutschte langsam immer weiter nach unten.  
  
Trunks genoss bebend die Zärtlichkeiten und sein Atem wurde immer schneller. Als er schließlich Vegetas Lippen an seinem Glied spürte, schrie er leise auf. Der Saiyajin begann ihn nun genauso zu verwöhnen, wie er es vorher bei ihm getan hatte. Leckend fuhr er über die Spitze, knabberte kurz daran und nahm das geschwollene Glied in seinem Mund auf. Trunks fühlte sich wie Wachs in seinen Händen. Keuchend drängte er ihm seine Hüften entgegen und warf unruhig seinen Kopf hin und her. Und er konnte fühlen wie er immer näher zu einem bestimmten Punkt getrieben wurde. Doch bevor er ihn erreichen konnte, löste sich Vegeta von ihm.  
  
Keuchend hob Trunks seinen Kopf, "Was ist?.... Warum machst du nicht weiter?"  
  
Vegeta lächelte und schob sich wieder nach oben. Mit rauer Stimme murmelte er, "Ich will dich in mir fühlen".  
  
"Du meinst...", Trunks hob überrascht seine Augenbraue an. Er hatte verstanden und sein Pulsschlag beschleunigte sich voller Vorfreude.  
  
Bestätigend nickte der Saiyajin und drehte sich halb auf die Seite, mit dem Rücken zu seinem Sohn.  
  
Trunks presste sich eng an ihn und strich verlangend über den Po des Prinzen. Dann schob er die Backen etwas auseinander und führte sein Glied an die enge Öffnung, kurz zögerte er und fragte, "Bist du dir sicher?"  
  
"Hmpf, mach schon".  
  
So vorsichtig wie ihm möglich war, ließ er sein Glied ein Stückchen hineingleiten. Der Saiyajin stöhnte, ob nun vor Schmerz oder Lust konnte Trunks nicht erkennen. Aber als er still hielt, konnte er spüren wie sich der Prinz ihm entgegenbäumte. Und erneut führte er sein Glied ein weiteres Stückchen in diese erregende Enge hinein. Es fühlte sich einfach herrlich an. Trunks war nicht länger imstande sich zurückzuhalten und trieb sein Glied in seiner gesamten Länge hinein.  
  
Vegeta keuchte und biss sich auf die Lippen um nicht aufzuschreien. Es tat weh. Doch im nächsten Moment spürte er den heißen Atem seines Sohnes an seinem Nacken. Zärtlich begann er an seinem Hals zu knabbern und seine Hand umschloss sein Glied. Streichelte und massierte es. Vegeta fühlte wie seine Lust zurückkehrte. Trunks begann sich nun behutsam in ihm zu bewegen. Seine Stöße waren erst langsam und bedächtig, doch wurden sie schnell immer heftiger und zügelloser. Vegeta stöhnte bei jedem Stoß genussvoll auf und trieb seinen Sohn an fester und härter zuzustoßen. Trunks erfüllte seine Bitte nur allzu gern. Nahm nun überhaupt keine Rücksicht mehr und als das Glied in seiner Hand zu zucken begann, kam auch er endlich mit einem lauten erlösenden Schrei.  
  
Brust an Rücken blieben sie eng aneinandergeschmiegt liegen. Ihr Atem und Puls beruhigte sich nur langsam. Sie sprachen kein Wort, doch das war auch nicht nötig, beide wussten von ihrer Liebe zueinander.  
  
Erst nach einer ganzen Weile zog sich Trunks aus Vegetas Körper heraus und schmiegte sich sofort wieder an ihn. Und als der Jüngere Minuten später schließlich seinen Kopf hob um Vegeta sanft zu küssen, stellte er fest das dieser eingeschlafen war.  
  
~*~  
  
37. Kapitel  
  
~*~  
  
Ein warmer Luftzug, der über sein Gesicht blies, weckte den Saiyajin. Noch halb im Schlaf tastete Vegeta nach der Gestalt neben sich im Bett und zog sie eng an sich. Er hörte ein leises glucksen und spürte auch schon im nächsten Moment die weichen Lippen seines Sohnes auf den Seinigen.  
  
"Bist du endlich aufgewacht, du Schlafmütze?"  
  
"Mhmm..., wieso?", genießerisch knabberte Vegeta an Trunks Unterlippe und der Jüngere hatte Mühe zu antworten.  
  
"Du... hast... fast 12 Stunden... geschlafen".  
  
"Was für eine Zeitverschwendung..., du hättest mich wecken sollen".  
  
Vegeta war anscheinend entschlossen, das Liebesspiel erneut aufzunehmen und Trunks hatte natürlich nichts dagegen einzuwenden, er spürte wie der Saiyajin mit seiner Hand zu seinen Hüften fuhr und bedauerte, dass er vor einer Weile seine Hose übergezogen hatte. Aber da der Saiyajin so lange geschlafen hatte, hatte er sich die Zeit damit vertrieben zu duschen, sich etwas anzuziehen und durchs Raumschiff zu streifen.  
  
Im selben Moment hörte er auch schon Vegeta unwillig knurren, "Wozu hast du dich angezogen?"  
  
"Damit du mich wieder ausziehen kannst?", schlug Trunks grinsend vor.  
  
"Hmpf", Vegetas Hand schlüpfte unter die Hose....  
  
Später...  
  
Trunks hatte seinen Kopf auf seine Hand gestützt und zeichnete mit seinen Fingern Vegetas Brandmal nach.  
  
Dabei murmelte er leise, "Du gehörst mir und ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen".  
  
Der Saiyajin schwieg dazu, sah ihn nur mit seinen dunklen Augen hilflos an und Trunks Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Obwohl er die Antwort daraus lesen konnte, fragte er trotzdem tonlos nach, "Du willst mich also wirklich verlassen?"  
  
"Ich muss", antwortete Vegeta leise.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
Seufzend begann Vegeta seinem Sohn alles zu erzählen. Er berichtete ihm von der Zeitmaschine die Bulma erfunden hatte, von den verschiedenen Zeitebenen, erklärte ihm, dass er aus der Vergangenheit kam in der Trunks noch ein Baby war und dass er hier in dieser Zeitebene schon lange tot war.  
  
Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen hörte Trunks zu.  
  
Vegeta sah ihn eindringlich an, "Versteh doch Trunks, ich muss zurück oder soll dein anderes Ich auch ohne Vater aufwachsen? Ich gehöre nicht hierher!"  
  
Abrupt setzte sich der junge Halbsaiyajin auf und drehte Vegeta den Rücken zu. Seine Stimme klang bitter, "Und warum bist du dann überhaupt hergekommen?"  
  
"Ich...", Vegeta setzte sich nun ebenfalls auf und legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Sohnes, "ich hatte dich verletzt, deine Liebe zurückgewiesen und erst als du fort warst, ist mir klar geworden wie viel du mir bedeutest. Ich wollte dir wenigstens sagen, dass ich dich auch liebe... und mich... entschuldigen".  
  
Trunks schüttelte Vegetas Hand ab und erwiderte bissig, "Schön, du hast jetzt dein Gewissen beruhigt und kannst dann ja wieder verschwinden und wenn mein anderes Ich alt genug ist, kannst du ja mit ihm deine Liebesspielchen fort....".  
  
Weiter kam er nicht. Vegeta packte ihn grob und drückte ihn aufs Bett. Seine Miene hätte eisiger nicht sein können.  
  
Trunks biss sich auf die Lippe. Dies hatte er eigentlich nicht sagen wollen und er bereute im selben Moment seine Worte. Stammelnd versuchte er sich zu entschuldigen, "Tut... mir... leid. Ich habe es nicht so gemeint"  
  
"So einen Unsinn, will ich nicht noch einmal von dir hören, ich liebe DICH, ist das klar? Denkst du etwa ich habe nicht selbst schon tausendmal nach einer Lösung überlegt, wie wir zusammenleben könnten, aber wie ich es auch drehe und wende..., verdammt, wir müssten höllisch aufpassen, dass niemand uns erwischt. Ich bin nun mal dein Vater und das was wir miteinander haben ist verboten!"  
  
"Dann führen wir eben eine heimliche Beziehung, Hauptsache ich kann mit dir zusammensein!"  
  
"Sie würden es alle merkwürdig finden, egal ob du nun bei mir leben würdest oder ich bei dir und irgendwann würden sie es garantiert herausfinden."  
  
Trunks grinste, "Mir wäre es egal, was die Anderen von uns denken würden".  
  
"Darum geht's doch gar nicht", seufzend betrachtete Vegeta seinen Sohn und murmelte leise, "Was die Anderen denken ist mir relativ egal, aber du bist mir nicht egal und Bulma auch nicht. Ich fühle mich für euch verantwortlich und möchte nicht, das jemand schlecht über euch redet... ihr seid meine Familie, die ich beschützen will".  
  
Vegeta presste verzweifelt seine Stirn auf die Brust des Jüngeren und Trunks begriff. Vegeta hatte es sich mit seiner Entscheidung keineswegs leicht gemacht und eine Trennung würde ihn genauso schmerzen wie ihm selber. Schweren Herzens musste er es akzeptieren.  
  
Er schlang seine Arme um den Saiyajin und flüsterte, "Vielleicht kann ich dich ja ab und an besuchen kommen?"  
  
"Ja... vielleicht."  
  
Sie schwiegen. Beide innerlich zerrissen und gequält von ihrer Liebe zueinander und dem Wissen, dass sie wahrscheinlich niemals eine normale Beziehung haben würden.  
  
Erst nach einer geraumen Weile hob Vegeta seinen Kopf und lächelte gequält, "Genießen wir die Stunden die wir hier noch haben".  
  
Trunks nickte nur, dann zog er den Saiyajin energisch zu sich heran.  
  
Sie liebten sich langsam, ließen sich Zeit ihre Körper genauestens zu erkunden und zögerten Beide ihren Höhepunkt bis zur Unerträglichkeit hinaus.  
  
Danach hielten sie sich noch lange wortlos umklammert.  
  
Trunks durchbrach das Schweigen, "Wann willst du wieder zurückkehren? Gleich wenn wir auf der Erde sind?"  
  
Vegeta schüttelte seinen Kopf, "Nein, ich bleibe noch ein paar Tage. Horaya wird sicher noch auftauchen und ich will sie töten. Doch bis dahin hoffe ich, dass noch genug Zeit bleibt um deinen Chip zu entfernen und dieses Metallding um meinen Hals."  
  
"Hmm... was meinst du", Trunks zögerte kurz, ehe er die Frage stellte, "wenn der Chip, wie du es gesagt hast, meine Erinnerungen blockiert, werde ich mich, wenn der Chip entfernt wurde, überhaupt an dies alles hier erinnern können?"  
  
Nachdenklich krauste Vegeta seine Stirn, dann räumte er ein, "Die Wahrscheinlichkeit besteht natürlich, dass du dies alles vergessen wirst".  
  
"Dann will ich nicht, das der Chip entfernt wird", stieß Trunks aufbegehrend hervor, "Für mich wäre es schrecklich, wenn ich mich nicht mehr an diese Stunden hier erinnern könnte".  
  
Vegeta seufzte, "Das werden die Ärzte sicher vorher feststellen können, aber ich finde du solltest deine alten Erinnerungen wiederbekommen".  
  
"Habe ich denn wenigstens schöne Erinnerungen?"  
  
Grinsend sah ihn der Saiyajin an, "kann sein dass du mich hasst".  
  
"Niemals!", auch Trunks grinste jetzt, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst, "Wie willst du meine Mutt... äh... ich meine.... Horaya besiegen? Dein Arm ist immer noch gebrochen".  
  
"Keine Angst, ich schaff das schon".  
  
Trunks warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu, schwieg aber.  
  
"Vertrau mir", murmelte Vegeta.  
  
"Ich vertraue dir", murmelte nun auch der junge Halbsaiyajin und senkte seinen Mund auf die weichen Lippen.  
  
Für eine Weile vergaßen sie ihre Umwelt und gaben sich ganz dem Kuss hin. Erst ein lautes Knurren beendete den Kuss.  
  
Vegeta grinste, "Wir sollten auf unsere Mägen hören und erst mal etwas ordentliches essen, danach können wir unseren Appetit wieder stillen."  
  
"Duschen wäre auch nicht schlecht"  
  
"Vorher oder nachher?"  
  
"Ist egal."  
  
So verging die Zeit, viel zu schnell für die Beiden und die Landung rückte unaufhaltbar immer näher.  
  
Nur widerwillig löste sich Trunks aus Vegetas Armen und brummte, "Von mir aus könnte die Fahrt ruhig noch Wochen dauern".  
  
Er wollte aufstehen doch der Saiyajin hielt ihn fest, "Es gibt da noch etwas, was ich dir sagen muss...."  
  
Trunks sah ihn fragend an und Vegeta räusperte sich, "Wenn wir gelandet sind, wundere dich bitte nicht, falls ich dir irgendwie zu unfreundlich erscheine... ich... also... es ist normalerweise nicht meine Art irgendwelche Gefühle in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen."  
  
Der Jüngere konnte ihn nur staunend anschauen, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, was genau der Saiyajin damit meinte umarmte er ihn kurz und flüsterte, "Danke, das du es mir gesagt hast, dann brauch ich mir wenigstens keine Sorgen machen".  
  
Sie zogen sich schnell ihre Hosen über und begaben sich nach oben ins Cockpit.  
  
Nur kurze Zeit später setzte das Raumschiff im Gelände der Capsule Corporation auf.  
  
~*~ 


	13. 38 bis 44 Kapitel

Hallöchen^^  
  
Oje diesmal hab ich euch lange warten lassen, tut mir echt leid, dabei wollte ich doch wenigstens einmal pro Woche ein neues Kap hochladen und ich habs total vergessen. Als kleine Entschädigung gibt's dafür diesmal doppelt so viel. Es ist dann das vorletzte Kap^^  
  
@Amunet: ggg schön, dass dir der Lemon gefallen hat, dabei kannst du viel bessere als ich schreiben^^ Zu deiner winzigen Kritik: Die beiden haben schon drauf geachtet ob sie verfolgt werden oder nicht, sonst hätten sie ja Horaya gar nicht bemerkt *zwinker*  
  
@Doro: Freut mich, dass dir das Kap wieder gefallen hat^^  
  
@Sira-Chan: lol das kommt erst im allerletzten Kap. Ist ja bald, wenn ich's nicht wieder verpenne *mit Augen rollt*  
  
@Liesel: Ich ziehe es garantiert nicht mit Absicht in die Länge, bin bloß nicht so oft hier im Fanfiction.net und wie schon ganz oben gesagt, ich habs diesmal schlichtweg vergessen. Nochmal um Vergebung bittet *knuffl*  
  
O_O SAD WARNUNG  
  
~*~  
  
38. Kapitel  
  
~*~  
  
Gemeinsam begaben sie sich zur Ausstiegsluke.  
  
Trunks fühlte sich sehr unsicher und am liebsten hätte er Vegeta jetzt von der Luke weggezerrt. Er wollte nicht da hinaus, wollte nicht seine richtige Mutter kennen lernen und auch der Chip in seinem Kopf war ihm egal. Er wollte einfach wo anders hin, da wo keiner sie kannte, wo keine Gefahr drohte, wo er einfach ungestört mit Vegeta zusammenleben konnte.  
  
Und als ob der Saiyajin seine Zweifel und Ängste spüren würde, legte ihm dieser plötzlich die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie kurz.  
  
Trunks richtete seinen Blick auf Vegeta. Auch sein Gesicht wirkte angespannt, als wenn er das Kommende noch hinauszögern wollte, doch dann fuhr seine Hand zum Schalter und zischend öffnete sich die Luke.  
  
"Willkommen zu Hause", murmelte der Saiyajin.  
  
Trunks atmete tief die frische Luft ein. Dies war also seine Heimat. Blinzelnd starrte er in die untergehende Sonne, die den Himmel in einem leuchtenden Rot erstrahlen ließ.  
  
Ein lauter Ruf ertönte und er konnte eine Frau erkennen, die soeben aus dem Gebäude auf sie zugerannt kam.  
  
"Wer ist das?"  
  
"Deine Mutter."  
  
Trunks nickte. Er hatte es bereits geahnt. Prüfend nahm er die näherkommende Gestalt in Augenschein und selbst von weitem konnte er bereits erkennen, dass sie schön war. Er schielte zu dem Saiyajin hinüber. Nur zu gerne hätte er jetzt gewusst, was Vegeta dachte. Liebte er sie auch? Was fühlte er für sie? Immerhin hatten sie miteinander geschlafen und er führte wahrscheinlich in seiner Zeit auch eine Beziehung mit ihr, eine Beziehung die ihm selber verwehrt war. Trunks spürte einen heißen Stich in seinem Herzen und hastig versuchte er seine aufsteigende Eifersucht zu verdrängen.  
  
Bulma hatte sie endlich erreicht und freudestrahlend fiel sie Trunks um den Hals, "Ihr seid wieder da", flüsterte sie glücklich. Dass ihr Sohn die Umarmung nicht erwiderte, fiel ihr nicht weiter auf. Erst als sie sich von ihm löste, bemerkte sie die ernsten Gesichter.  
  
Alarmiert starrte sie ihren Sohn, dann Vegeta an. "Was ist passiert?"  
  
"Sie haben ihm einen Chip eingebaut... er kann sich an nichts mehr erinnern"  
  
Bulma schluckte, "Ei... einen Chip?", ungläubig sah sie ihren Sohn an, "Und du kannst dich an nichts erinnern? Auch nicht an mich?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
Bulma wollte weitere Fragen stellen, sie hatte Vegetas bandagierten Arm und seine merkwürdige Tätowierung bemerkt, auch der Metallring um seinen Hals fiel ihr auf. Doch Vegeta schnitt ihr ungeduldig das Wort ab, "Lasst uns ins Haus gehen. Wir können uns drinnen weiter unterhalten, außerdem drängt die Zeit, ich weiß nicht genau wann unsere Verfolger auftauchen werden." Und ohne sich weiter um die Anderen zu kümmern schritt er ins Haus.  
  
Da Trunks seinem Vater sofort folgte, blieb auch Bulma nichts weiter übrig als sich ihnen anzuschließen.  
  
Im Haus angekommen begaben sie sich alle ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Vegeta hatte sich ans Fenster gestellt und die Arme vor die Brust verschränkt. In knappen Worten berichtete er Bulma von den Geschehnissen auf Freezers Planeten, verschwieg ihr allerdings die meisten Details. Nur nebenbei erwähnte er, dass sie ihn gefangen genommen und ihm diesen Metallring angelegt hatten. Zum Schluss umriss er kurz ihre Flucht und dass ihre Verfolger ihnen höchstwahrscheinlich schon auf den Fersen waren.  
  
"Wie du siehst, müssen wir uns beeilen, der Chip muss raus und dieses Metallding will ich auch schnellstmöglich loswerden", schloss Vegeta seinen Bericht.  
  
Bulma war geschockt und brauchte eine paar Sekunden um alles zu verdauen, dann nickte sie entschlossen, "Mit dem Laserbrenner dürfte der Ring kein Problem sein. Ich werde gleich alles vorbereiten. Kannst du Trunks in der Zwischenzeit in sein Zimmer führen? Es liegt gegenüber von meinem Zimmer."  
  
Geschäftig eilte sie fort und Vegeta war mit seinem Sohn allein.  
  
Langsam drehte er sich zu ihm um.  
  
Trunks hatte bis jetzt noch kein Wort gesprochen und seine Miene war verschlossen.  
  
Selbst jetzt wo sie unter sich waren, blickte er immer noch düster vor sich hin.  
  
Vegeta runzelte die Stirn und ging auf seinen Sohn zu, "Was ist los, Junge?", fragte er leise.  
  
Trunks presste kurz seine Lippen zusammen. Er wusste selber dass es dumm von ihm war eifersüchtig auf seine eigene Mutter zu sein. Vegeta hatte ihm gesagt dass er ihn liebte, also warum sollte er sich Sorgen machen? Und trotzdem, er hatte gesehen mit welchen Blicken Bulma den Saiyajin angesehen hatte. Sie liebte ihn, das war ihm sofort klar gewesen.  
  
Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und murmelte, "Nichts, zeigst du mir jetzt mein Zimmer?"  
  
Vegeta sah ihn für einen Moment forschend an bevor er leicht nickte und voraus ging.  
  
Trunks folgte ihm bedrückt. Er fühlte sich hier überhaupt nicht wohl, alles war ihm fremd und wegen Bulma musste er auch noch Abstand zu Vegeta halten. Dabei brauchte er gerade jetzt seine Nähe und wiederholt wünschte er sich, er wäre mit dem Saiyajin irgendwo anders, nur nicht hier.  
  
Oben im Zimmer angekommen, schloss Vegeta die Tür hinter ihnen und Trunks sah sich enttäuscht um. Der Raum war nicht sehr groß und auch nur kärglich eingerichtet. So als ob er diesen Raum gerade mal zum schlafen nutzte. Ein Bett auf der einen Seite, sowie ein Schrank und eine Kommode auf der anderen Seite. Und das sollte sein Zimmer sein? Wahllos öffnete er eine Schublade der Kommode. Zum Vorschein kamen lauter kleine Gebrauchsgegenstände. Da lag ein kleines Taschenmesser, ein abgegriffenes Notizbuch, mehrere Stifte, Taschentücher, ein Gürtel, irgendwelche komischen Kapseln und da ein Bild. Neugierig nahm er es hoch. Die Ecken waren schon ziemlich geknickt, so als ob er es oft in den Händen gehalten hätte. Es zeigte einen ziemlich mürrisch dreinblickenden Vegeta. Lächelnd betrachtete er es und strich leicht mit seinen Fingern über das Bild.  
  
Plötzlich umschlangen ihn starke Arme und eine spöttische Stimme raunte in sein Ohr, "Ziehst du das Bild etwa mir vor?"  
  
Das Bild segelte achtlos auf den Boden und Trunks warf sich herum. Eng presste er sich an Vegeta und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge.  
  
"Nimm mich mit, wenn du in deine Zeit fährst. Hier will ich nicht bleiben".  
  
Unwillig schob ihn Vegeta von sich, "Wir hatten dieses Thema bereits und du kennst meine Meinung.... Außerdem... wenn du deinen Chip los bist, wirst du dich wieder an alles erinnern und...", Vegeta hielt kurz inne und fuhr leiser fort, "Ich habe nicht gelogen, als ich dir sagte, dass du mich vielleicht hassen wirst".  
  
"Ich kann es trotzdem nicht glauben", störrisch schüttelte der Jüngere seinen Kopf.  
  
"Hmpf, dann glaub doch was du willst, aber... verdammt, wir haben jetzt wirklich keine Zeit zum diskutieren, ich habe so ein ungutes Gefühl in mir... als ob jeden Augenblick Horaya auftauchen würde.... Verschieben wir unser Gespräch, ich werde jetzt zu Bulma gehen und du ziehst dir erst mal was ordentliches an."  
  
Vegeta wollte hinausgehen, doch dann kam er noch einmal zurück.  
  
Wortlos zog er Trunks zu sich heran und drückte seinen Mund auf die weichen Lippen.  
  
Und bevor der Jüngere den Kuss erwidern konnte, hatte er sich wieder von ihm gelöst und war verschwunden.  
  
~*~  
  
39. Kapitel  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks blieb enttäuscht zurück. Er begriff nun, dass er Vegeta wohl nie von seinem Entschluss abbringen würde. Wenn Horaya besiegt wäre, würde er in seine Zeit verschwinden. Und was blieb ihm hier? Ein Bild und aller paar Monate vielleicht ein heimliches Treffen mit ihm. Sollte so seine Zukunft aussehen? Immer allein und darauf wartend, dass er zu ihm reisen konnte oder Vegeta ihn besuchen würde? Verdammt, er wollte bei ihm sein und das für immer. Seufzend setzte sich Trunks aufs Bett und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er war selbst über sich erstaunt mit welcher Macht er diesen Saiyajin liebte. Und vor wenigen Tagen hatte er noch darüber gelacht und es nicht glauben wollen. Aber was meinte Vegeta damit, dass er ihn vielleicht hassen würde, wenn der Chip nicht mehr seine Erinnerungen blockieren würde? Soweit er wusste, hatte ihm Vegeta nur erzählt, dass er damals seine Liebe zurückgewiesen hatte... auf eine sehr verletzende Art. Und was war, wenn er sich nicht mehr an die letzten gemeinsamen Stunden mit Vegeta erinnern würde und ihn tatsächlich hassen würde?  
  
Ruckartig stand Trunks auf. Er wusste nun was er machen würde.  
  
~*~  
  
Zur selben Zeit im Labor.  
  
Vegeta saß auf einem Stuhl. Er hatte seinen Kopf zur Seite geneigt, damit Bulma einen besseren Blick auf seinen Hals hatte und beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus. Sie stand seitlich hinter ihm und ihre Finger fuhren prüfend über den Metallring.  
  
"Ziemlich dünn", murmelte sie dabei.  
  
"Hmpf, befrei mich endlich von diesem Ding"  
  
"Er liegt so eng an."  
  
"Das weiß ich selber", Vegeta verzog sein Gesicht, "Mach endlich".  
  
Doch Bulma zögerte noch immer, "Nun, wenn ich mit dem Laserbrenner abrutsche oder nicht rechtzeitig aufhöre, dann könnte das für dich sehr schmerzhaft werden."  
  
"Dann sei eben vorsichtig".  
  
Bulma konnte nur ihren Kopf schütteln. Wie konnte Vegeta nur so gelassen sein? Sie selber schwitzte bereits und sie wusste nicht ob ihre Hände ruhig genug sein würden, um den Ring sicher zu durchschneiden. "Wozu sollte dieser Ring eigentlich dienen?", versuchte sie Zeit zu gewinnen.  
  
Vegeta knurrte widerwillig, beantwortete aber ihre Frage, "Er sollte mich an eine Flucht hindern. Trunks hat irgendwo noch das Gegenstück. Wenn man dort auf den Schalter drückt, wird es sehr schmerzhaft für mich."  
  
"Dann ist er also jetzt nicht gefährlich?"  
  
"Hmpf, ich will nicht riskieren, das Horaya eventuell noch einen Ersatzauslöser hat und mich damit außer Gefecht setzen kann. Also mach jetzt endlich."  
  
"Okay", Bulma seufzte und griff nach dem Laserbrenner. Sie brachte ihn in die richtige Position, nur wenige Zentimeter von dem Ring entfernt. Ihre Hand begann zu zittern. 'Ich kann das nicht', dachte sie entsetzt. Zu groß war ihre Angst, dass sie Vegeta verletzten oder sogar töten könnte, falls sie eine unglückliche Stelle erwischte.  
  
Eine warme Hand packte sie unerwartet am Handgelenk, "Ganz ruhig, Bulma.... und jetzt drück auf den Knopf".  
  
Überrascht schaute sie zu Vegeta, der ihr auffordernd ins Gesicht sah. Sein Griff war fest und sicher. Und langsam spürte sie wie seine Ruhe auch auf sie überging. Er nickte ihr zu und jetzt zögerte sie auch nicht länger. Ein kleiner blauer Laserstrahl schoss aus der Öffnung und bohrte sich zischend in den Ring. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden war der Ring durchtrennt und sprang auseinander.  
  
Bulma atmete befreit auf und schaltete den Laserbrenner aus. Sie hatte es geschafft. Nur ein roter Abdruck erinnerte jetzt noch an die Stelle wo der Ring gesessen hatte. Sie konnte sehen, wie auch Vegeta erleichtert aufatmete.  
  
Mit der Hand rieb er über seinen Hals, dann stand er auf und drehte sich zu ihr um, "Gibt es hier irgendwo ein Krankenhaus, wo wir Trunks hinbringen können?".  
  
"Ja, es liegt nur 10 Minuten von hier entfernt. Willst du Trunks noch heute den Chip entfernen lassen? Was ist wenn gerade dann diese Horaya auftaucht.... wäre es nicht besser, du würdest mit ihm gemeinsam kämpfen?"  
  
Vegetas Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, "Denkst du etwa, ich werde mit ihr und ihren Söldnern nicht alleine fertig? Du hast wohl vergessen wer vor dir steht?"  
  
"Ach ja? Wenn sie so schwach sind, wie kommt es dann, das sie dich gefangen nehmen konnten?" Bulma konnte sich den Spott in ihrer Stimme nicht verkneifen, bereute es aber sofort.  
  
Vegeta kam auf sie zu und packte sie hart am Arm. "Das war etwas ganz anderes. Sie hatten mich überrascht".  
  
Bulma keuchte und starrte wie gelähmt in die wütenden Augen des Saiyajins. Anscheinend hatte sie so eben einen wunden Punkt berührt. Sie ahnte plötzlich, dass ihr Vegeta nicht alles was auf Freezers Planeten passiert war, erzählt hatte. Ihr Blick fiel auf seine Tätowierung. Eine Krone mit einem T. Hatte nicht Vegeta erzählt, dass sie Trunks dort zu ihrem König ernannt hatten? Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich und dann war ihr auf einmal alles klar. Er war nicht nur gefangen genommen worden. Sie hatten ihn gebrandmarkt, mit dem Zeichen des Königs. Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen. Kein Wunder das er so allergisch darauf reagierte und sie war voll ins Fettnäpfchen getreten.  
  
"Entschuldige", flüsterte sie schließlich.  
  
Vegetas Griff wurde etwas lockerer, "Pass das nächste mal auf was du zu mir sagst", verkündete er leise, dann ließ er sie endlich los.  
  
Bulma konnte nicht anders, ihre Hand fuhr zu dem Mal an der Schulter und sanft murmelte sie, "Es war sicher schrecklich für dich". Sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie Vegeta unter ihrer Berührung erstarrte. Aber er stieß sie nicht fort, fixierte sie nur mit seinen schwarzen Augen.  
  
"Ich störe sicher", erklang auf einmal eine kalte Stimme. Sowohl Bulma als auch Vegeta fuhren herum.  
  
Trunks stand am Türrahmen und musterte sie finster. Dann drehte er sich abrupt um und verschwand.  
  
"Was hat er denn?", fragte Bulma und sah verwirrt zu Vegeta.  
  
"Ich werde mit ihm reden", murmelte dieser und ließ sie stehen.  
  
Innerlich fluchend folgte Vegeta der Aura seines Sohnes. Was war nur in ihm gefahren? War er etwas eifersüchtig? Auf Bulma? Das war nun wirklich lächerlich. Trunks sollte lieber aufpassen, dass er sich nicht verriet.  
  
Die Stirn düster umwölkt, gelangte Vegeta ins Freie und er konnte noch einen winzigen Punkt am dämmrigen Himmel erkennen. Schnell schoss er hinterher und hatte seinen Sohn auch bald eingeholt.  
  
Wütend schnitt Vegeta Trunks den Weg ab und fuhr ihn schroff an, "Was sollte das Theater eben".  
  
Trunks presste für einen Moment seine Lippen zusammen, dann stieß er feindselig hervor, "Du hättest mir nicht folgen müssen, kehre lieber zu Bulma zurück. Du verstehst dich ja anscheinend prima mit ihr. Und sie kann es dir sicher besser besorgen als ich."  
  
Er hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als er auch schon Vegetas Faust in seinem Magen spürte. Stöhnend klappte er zusammen und wäre nach unten gestürzt, wenn ihn nicht Vegeta festgehalten hätte.  
  
Knurrend hielt ihn der Saiyajin am Kragen gepackt und zog seinen Sohn zu sich ran. Ihre Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, "Red noch mehr solch einen Scheiß und ich prügle dich windelweich".  
  
Trunks lachte rau auf, "Gib es wenigstens zu, dass sie dir noch etwas bedeutet, weshalb willst du sie sonst vor dem Gerede der Leute schützen".  
  
"Ja, sie bedeutet mir etwas... sie hat dich schließlich zur Welt gebracht."  
  
Vegeta seufzte und sah seinem Sohn fest in die Augen, etwas ruhiger fuhr er fort, "Aber ich habe sie nie geliebt, falls du dies unbedingt wissen wolltest".  
  
Beschämt senkte Trunks seinen Blick. Er erkannte nun, dass er wohl etwas überreagiert hatte, aber als er Bulma und Vegeta so nah beieinander stehen gesehen hatte, so ineinander versunken, da hatte er seine Eifersucht einfach nicht mehr zügeln können. Und nun musste er erfahren, dass sie vollkommen grundlos war. Den Schlag in seinem Magen hatte er wirklich verdient.  
  
Er wollte eine Entschuldigung stammeln, doch Vegeta legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund, "Ist schon gut, Trunks, du konntest es ja nicht wissen, aber das nächste mal.... vertrau mir einfach, okay?"  
  
Trunks nickte erleichtert und schmiegte sich eng an Vegeta an. Stumm erwiderte der Saiyajin die Umarmung und ihre Lippen fanden sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Vergessen war der Streit und auch von ihrer Umgebung nahmen sie Beide nicht mehr viel wahr. Erst als sie sich voneinander wieder lösten, bemerkte Vegeta die Gefahr. "Horaya", murmelte er leise. Trunks fuhr herum und folgte dem Blick des Saiyajins.  
  
In hundert Meter Entfernung konnte er nun auch ein Raumschiff erkennen, welches über der Caps. Corp. zur Landung ansetzte.  
  
~*~  
  
40. Kapitel  
  
~*~  
  
"Komm mit, ich glaub nicht, dass sie uns bereits bemerkt haben", entschlossen packte Vegeta seinen Sohn am Arm und flog mit ihm zu einem der vielen kleinen Nebengebäude auf dem Gelände. Die einbrechende Dunkelheit, gewährte ihnen zum Glück einen zusätzlichen Schutz vor Entdeckung. Flach legten sie sich auf ein Dach, so dass sie von dort einen guten Ausblick auf das Raumschiff hatten, aber selbst nicht gesehen werden konnten.  
  
"Was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte Trunks flüsternd.  
  
"Ich will erst mal checken, wie viele Krieger Horaya mitgebracht hat. Der Überraschungsangriff wird mir einen Vorteil verschaffen. Du hältst dich aus dem Kampf raus, verstanden Junge?"  
  
"Was?" entgeistert starrte Trunks zu Vegeta, "Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, natürlich kämpfe ich mit!"  
  
"Nein, du bleibst hier und wage es nicht, dich in dem Kampf einzumischen". Der Blick des Saiyajins war scharf und duldete keinen Widerspruch.  
  
Trunks wollte erneut aufbegehren doch dann musste er plötzlich lächeln, auch wenn der Saiyajin es geschickt vor ihm zu verbergen versuchte, er hatte ihn durchschaut. Vegeta machte sich wohl Sorgen um ihn und wollte nicht das er sich in Gefahr begab. Trunks spürte wie ihn eine heiße Welle der Zuneigung durchflutete. "Nun gut, ich werde mich zurückhalten, aber sobald ich sehe, dass du in Gefahr gerätst, werde ich mich einmischen". Vegetas Antwort bestand aus einem kurzen Knurren.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit war die Landung erfolgreich verlaufen.  
  
Die Luke öffnete sich und Horaya stieg, begleitet von acht Kriegern, aus.  
  
Was die Königin zu ihren Soldaten sagte, konnten Trunks und Vegeta nicht verstehen, doch zu ihrer Verblüffung, marschierten sie direkt auf das Gebäude zu, auf dem sie sich verbargen.  
  
Kreisförmig umzingelten sie es.  
  
"Verdammt, woher ahnen sie, das wir uns hier verstecken?", zischte Vegeta.  
  
Trunks war blass geworden. Auch er hatte keinen Schimmer, woher Horaya dies wissen konnte. Damit war wohl der Überraschungseffekt zunichte. Aber selbst mit diesem Vorteil.... acht Krieger plus Horaya, das konnte der Saiyajin allein nicht schaffen, noch dazu mit einem gebrochenen Arm. Er wollte Vegeta gerade darauf hinweisen, als plötzlich die Stimme der Königin zu ihnen heraufschallte. "Trunks!!! Du brauchst dich nicht zu verstecken, ich weiß das du auf dem Dach liegst... Kommst du freiwillig runter oder sollen wir dich holen".  
  
"Scheiße, was jetzt?", entsetzt sah der junge Halbsaiyajin zu Vegeta, welcher den Blick grimmig erwiderte.  
  
"Hmpf, dann wollen wir mal".  
  
"Nein, warte", Trunks hielt den Saiyajin zurück, der soeben aufstehen wollte, "Sie wissen, das ich hier oben bin, aber nicht, das du ebenfalls hier liegst. In diesem Glauben sollten wir sie auch lassen". Und bevor Vegeta seinen Sohn daran hindern konnte, war dieser aufgesprungen.  
  
"Was willst du", rief Trunks laut zu Horaya.  
  
Ein spöttisches Gelächter war die Antwort, "Ergreift ihn".  
  
Trunks schoss in den Himmel.  
  
"Hinterher", schrie Horaya und die Krieger folgten sofort dem Befehl ihrer Königin.  
  
Still vor sich hingrinsend beobachtete Horaya die Verfolgungsjagd. Trunks aufzuspüren, war für sie ein leichtes gewesen, denn dank des Chips in seinem Kopf, konnte sie ihn mit jedem Scouter orten. Jetzt musste sie nur noch Vegeta finden, vielleicht verkroch er sich ebenfalls da oben auf dem Dach. Aber mit ihm würde sie alle mal fertig werden... er war schwach. Abfällig verzog Horaya ihr Gesicht und wollte soeben nach oben schweben, als eine spöttische Stimme, sie herumfahren ließ. "Wolltest du gerade zu mir?"  
  
Hasserfüllt starrten sie sich an.  
  
"Vegeta, du Wurm, ich werde dich zerquetschen und diesmal wird dir dein Sohn nicht aus der Patsche helfen."  
  
"Pah", verächtlich spuckte Vegeta auf den Boden, "glaubst du etwa ich bin auf seine Hilfe angewiesen um mit dir fertig zu werden?"  
  
"Du spuckst ganz schön große Töne für jemanden, den mein Enkel damals mit links fertig gemacht hatte".  
  
"Das werden wir ja sehen", rief der Saiyajin kalt, dann stieß er einen schrillen Schrei aus und die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, powerte er sich zum SSJ hoch.  
  
Horaya zeigte sich kein bisschen von der Verwandlung Vegetas beeindruckt. Er war kaum fertig, da richtete sie bereits einen ihrer krallenbewährten Finger auf ihn und ein gleißender Strahl schoss heraus. Doch er traf ins Leere. Verdutzt riss sie ihre Augen auf. Wo war Vegeta?  
  
"Du zielst schlecht", hörte sie noch seine Stimme an ihrem Ohr und im nächsten Moment traf sie seine Faust mit voller Wucht in den Rücken und schleuderte sie mehrere Meter über den Boden.  
  
Vegeta ließ Horaya keine Zeit um sich aufzurappeln. Blitzschnell war er wieder bei ihr, packte sie an ihrem Schwanz und mit einem saftigen Fußtritt wurde sie erst in den Himmel katapultiert, bevor sie der nächste Schlag wieder Richtung Erde beförderte.  
  
Unbarmherzig prügelte Vegeta weiter auf sie ein. Endlich konnte er all seine Wut rauslassen, konnte sich endlich für all die Demütigungen rächen, die er während seiner Gefangennahme durchleiden musste. Konnte ihr nun alles zurückzahlen. Und mit kalkulierten Treffern brach er ihr die Beine und Arme, riss ihr den Schwanz aus, schlug ihr Gesicht zu Brei. Sein Hass und seine Wut waren grenzenlos. Horaya hatte nicht die leiseste Chance.  
  
Bald lag nur noch eine zusammengekrümmte, blutüberströmte Kreatur vor seinen Füßen, die man nur noch mit größter Mühe als Lebewesen identifizieren konnte.  
  
Vegeta hielt schweratmend inne. Warf einen kurzen Blick zum Himmel, an dem er seinen Sohn erkennen konnte, der tapfer die Krieger hinhielt. Dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf Horaya. Obwohl sein gebrochener Arm schmerzte, richtete er ihn mit erhobener Handfläche auf sie.  
  
"Nun, wer spuckt hier große Töne", knurrte er sarkastisch.  
  
Ein glucksendes Geräusch war von der Gestalt auf dem Boden zu vernehmen. Die Königin lachte leise. "Töte... mich... und... auch... Trunks... wird... sterben."  
  
"Drück dich gefälligst deutlicher aus, was willst du damit sagen", fuhr Vegeta Horaya an.  
  
"Ha... ha... ha... denkst du... ich habe mich nicht... vorbereitet? Meine Soldaten besitzen Giftnadeln in ihren Metallhandschuhen.... sie sind für dich bestimmt... sorgen für einen qualvollen Tod... Solange ich lebe.... werden sie Trunks nichts tun... ich habe... ihnen befohlen.... Trunks lebend einzufangen"  
  
Vegetas Gesicht verfinsterte sich zusehends. Aus seiner Handfläche formte sich ein Feuerball und mit den Worten, "Danke für die Warnung", feuerte er ihn ab. Mitten ins Herz.  
  
Horaya zuckte noch einmal, dann fiel ihr Kopf zur Seite. Sie war tot.  
  
~*~  
  
41. Kapitel  
  
~*~  
  
Die Lippen voller Verachtung gekräuselt, stieß Vegeta seinen Fuß in die Leiche. Diese alte Schnepfe würde ihnen nicht mehr in die Quere kommen. Er kämpfte seine Wut und seinen Hass nieder. Was er jetzt brauchte war ein kühler Kopf, die Gefahr war schließlich noch nicht gebannt. Vegeta hob seinen Blick in den Himmel und trotz der Dunkelheit, konnte er in der Ferne schwach seinen Sohn erkennen. Trunks war immer noch mit den Kriegern beschäftigt, lenkte sie ab in dem er immer wieder Feuerbälle auf sie abschoss und geschickt jedem Einkesselungsversuch auswich. Bis jetzt hatten sie noch nichts vom Tod ihrer Königin mitbekommen. Und das sollte auch so bleiben. Entschlossen schoss Vegeta in den Himmel. Sein Blut rauschte und er spürte deutlich die Kampfeslust in seinen Adern. Giftnadeln, pah, er würde ihnen keine Gelegenheit geben sie abzuschießen. Er fühlte sich in Höchstform.  
  
Trunks keuchte, langsam aber sicher ging ihm die Puste aus. Er hatte schnell mitbekommen, dass die Krieger es nicht darauf angelegt hatten, ihn zu töten, sondern ihn nur einfangen sollten. Denn sie wichen zwar seinen Geschossen aus, erwiderten sie aber nicht, versuchten nur ihn einzukreisen und ihn mit Faustschlägen außer Gefecht zu setzen. Immer wieder Haken schlagend konnte er seinen Verfolgern bis jetzt jedes Mal ausweichen, doch lange würde er nicht mehr durchhalten können. Zeit für Angriffe hatte er kaum noch. Seine Lunge brannte, acht Mann waren einfach zu viel und er hoffte, das ihm Vegeta bald zu Hilfe kommen würde. Nur kurz hatte er es einmal gewagt gehabt nach unten zu sehen, und er hatte erkennen können, wie Vegeta gegen Horaya gekämpft hatte.  
  
Von der Seite tauchte urplötzlich ein Krieger auf. Trunks sah noch das grinsende Gesicht, wollte instinktiv den kommenden Schlag abblocken, doch zu spät. Ein rasender Schmerz machte sich in seiner Seite breit, lähmte für einen Moment seine Bewegungen. Er spürte wie er nach unten geschleudert wurde und entsetzt stellte er fest, dass er genau auf den nächsten Krieger zusteuerte. Dieser erwartete ihn bereits. Die Faust erhoben. Verdammt was jetzt? Trunks brüllte auf, wütend, wegen seiner Unachtsamkeit und weil seine Reaktion zu langsam gewesen war. Im letzten Moment riss er seine Hände nach vorn, ließ einen Ki-Ball erscheinen und feuerte ihn dem Krieger entgegen.  
  
Abrupt wurde auf einmal sein Flug gestoppt. Mächtige Arme schlangen sich von hinten um seinen Hals und drückten ihn gegen einen harten Köper.  
  
Seine Luftzufuhr war abgeschnitten.  
  
Trunks keuchte, seine Hände griffen panisch nach dem Arm, der seine Kehle zudrückte, versuchte ihn wegzureißen. Doch vergeblich.  
  
"Haben wir dich endlich", rief der Krieger höhnisch. Seine Gefährten versammelten sich um ihn und sie fielen in ein raues Gelächter.  
  
Trunks knurrte nur grimmig. Immer noch bäumte sich sein Körper gegen die Umklammerung auf, die zwar weiterhin fest war, ihm aber nun etwas Luft zum atmen ließ.  
  
Sein Blick flog verzweifelt umher, suchte nach einem Ausweg. Der Kreis um ihn wurde immer enger. Sie kamen näher und ein Krieger von ihnen, hob die Faust, bereit ihn K.o. zu schlagen.  
  
Doch er kam nicht dazu.  
  
Ein weiteres Augenpaar tauchte in Trunks Blickfeld auf. Kalt und vor unterdrückter Wut funkelnd.  
  
Trunks spürte wie ihn Erleichterung durchflutete.  
  
Vegeta!  
  
Kurz grinste ihm dieser zu, packte die Köpfe der Beiden vor ihm stehenden und alles ging so schnell vonstatten, dass die Anwesenden es gar nicht richtig begriffen. Ein widerliches Geräusch ertönte, Blut spritzte aus ihren eingeschlagenen Schädeln und als Vegeta sie losließ, fielen sie leblos nach unten.  
  
Die Krieger brüllten wild auf, wollten sich auf Vegeta stürzen, doch der Saiyajin ließ ihnen dafür keine Zeit. Schnell hatte er sich den nächsten geschnappt, ihn als Schutzschild vor sich haltend, feuerte er mit seiner freien Hand einen Ki-Strahl ab. Aus nächster Nähe traf dieser einen Krieger in den Hals und riss ihm die Kehle auf. Gurgelnd rang der Soldat nach Luft, sein Versuch den Blutstrom aufzuhalten, war vergeblich.  
  
Trunks hatte in der Zwischenzeit seine Chance erkannt. Der Griff der ihn so hart festhielt, hatte sich durch die allgemeine Verwirrung gelockert. Und der junge Halbsaiyajin konnte dies nun für sich ausnutzen. Mit aller Macht schlug er seinen Kopf nach hinten, hörte ein schmerzhaftes Aufheulen und dann war er frei. Blitzschnell drehte er sich um. Vor sich sah er nun den Krieger der ihn die ganze Zeit festgehalten hatte. Blut schoss aus dessen Nase, wo er ihn mit seinem Kopf getroffen hatte und sein Blick war mörderisch. Trunks reagierte schneller. Er grub seine Faust in den Magen des Gegners und anschließend setzte er ihn mit einem gezielten Kinnhaken außer Gefecht. Schwer wie ein Stein stürzte der Soldat nach unten.  
  
Aufatmend wischte sich Trunks den Schweiß von der Stirn. Das war Rettung in letzter Sekunde gewesen. Kurz fragte er sich ob Horaya jetzt tot war, schob aber den Gedanken sofort beiseite und wandte sich wieder dem Kampfgeschehen zu.  
  
Vegetas goldene Aura leuchtete weithin. Immer noch hielt er den einen Krieger schützend vor seinen Körper, während er versuchte die drei übrigen Krieger außer Gefecht zu setzen. Doch diese waren nun nicht mehr so einfach zu besiegen. Der überraschende Moment war vorbei und mit vereinten Kräften griffen sie ihn immer wieder an, nahmen dabei keinerlei Rücksicht auf ihren gefangenen Kameraden. Vegeta fluchte leise. Sein lebendes Schild erwies sich als mehr hinderlich als nützlich. Auch sein gebrochener Arm schmerzte mittlerweile höllisch. Er hatte keine andere Wahl. Mit einem lauten Schrei schmiss er seine Geisel von sich und durchbohrte sie gleichzeitig mit einem Ki-Strahl.  
  
Dann wollte er sich auf die drei Krieger stürzen.  
  
Kurz sah er etwas in der Dunkelheit aufblitzen.  
  
'Die Giftnadeln', durchfuhr es ihn.  
  
Schnell schoss er nach oben, richtete dabei seinen Blick nach unten und wurde leichenblass.  
  
Trunks!  
  
Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass er hinter ihm war. Er wollte schreien, ihn warnen, doch entsetzt musste er feststellen, dass es zu spät war. Er hörte seinen Sohn einen überraschten Laut von sich geben, als sich eine der Nadeln in seinen Arm bohrte.  
  
Nein! Nein! Nein!  
  
In Vegetas Kopf dröhnte es. Immer wieder die selben Worte.  
  
Nicht Trunks! Nicht sein Trunks!  
  
Sein Herz hämmerte. Wut und Hilflosigkeit ließen ihn zittern....und dann schrie er,  
  
"Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiin!"  
  
~*~  
  
42. Kapitel  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks sah betroffen zu Vegeta. Was hatte er nur? Ihm war doch nichts passiert? Auch auf den Gesichtern der Krieger konnte er einen Anflug von Panik und Entsetzen entdecken.  
  
Vorsichtig versuchte er ein Lächeln, "Es hat nur meinen Arm erwischt", rief er und dann zog er die kleine Nadel heraus.  
  
Ein winziger Blutstropfen klebte an der Spitze und ein weiterer erschien aus dem Einstichpunkt. Mehr nicht.  
  
Schnell wischte er den Tropfen weg und schmiss die Nadel nach unten.  
  
Die Ahnungslosigkeit seines Sohnes schnitt Vegeta tief ins Herz.  
  
'Ich muss ihm helfen, sofort.'  
  
Vegeta erwachte aus seiner Starre.  
  
Er ignorierte die Krieger, die selbst noch ganz starr vor Schreck waren und raste auf Trunks zu.  
  
Packte ihn und riss ihn mit sich zu Boden.  
  
"Bleib still liegen und rühr dich nicht... die Nadel war vergiftet", knurrte er.  
  
Trunks schluckte.  
  
"Vergiftet? Bist du dir sicher? Ich merke noch nichts".  
  
Vegeta antwortete nicht, fieberhaft hatte er ein Stück Stoff von seinem Arm gerissen und band es straff um den Oberarm seines Sohnes. "Was machst du da?"  
  
"Ich werde das Gift aus deinem Körper holen, bevor es sich ausbreiten kann."  
  
Aus Vegetas Hand erschien ein kleiner Ki-Strahl und bohrte sich in den winzigen Einstichpunkt.  
  
Trunks zuckte zusammen, unterdrückte aber den Instinkt seinen schmerzenden Arm wegzuziehen.  
  
Hastig drückte der Prinz seine Lippen auf die Wunde und saugte das hervorquellende Blut auf.  
  
Spuckte es aus und saugte erneut.  
  
Immer wieder wiederholte er den Vorgang.  
  
Die Krieger beobachteten das Treiben vom Himmel aus und sahen sich dabei furchtsam nach Horaya um. Sie hatten ihren Befehl missachtet, wenn auch nicht mit Absicht, Trunks war dem Tode geweiht und ihre Strafe würde sicher grausam sein.  
  
Vegeta achtete nicht auf die Krieger. Sie waren ihm egal, dass Einzige was zählte war Trunks. Ob er mit seiner Methode Erfolg haben würde, wusste er nicht. Es war Jahre her, wo er einmal etwas von dieser Art der Entgiftung gehört hatte. Das Wichtigste dabei war allerdings, dass noch nicht allzu viel Zeit verstrichen war.  
  
Feine Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf Vegetas Stirn, während er unermüdlich das Blut aus dem Körper seines Sohnes saugte. Auf dem Boden hatte sich bereits eine dunkle Pfütze gebildet.  
  
Trunks lag währenddessen blass und still auf dem Boden. Sein Arm schmerzte, aber eher von der rauen Behandlung durch Vegeta, als von dem Gift. Von diesem glaubte er bis jetzt noch nichts zu spüren. Er fühlte sich nur seltsam matt und eine leichte Übelkeit machte ihm zu schaffen, aber das konnte auch an dem Blutverlust liegen.  
  
Er beobachtete die Krieger, die sich immer noch oben in der Luft aufhielten und sich berieten. Anscheinend waren sie sich nicht schlüssig, wie sie sich verhalten sollten.  
  
Und dann sah er sie plötzlich auf sich zu fliegen.  
  
"Vegeta... sie kommen", rief er leise.  
  
Vegeta hob seinen Kopf, spie das Blut aus und warf einen finsteren Blick nach oben.  
  
"Verdammt", gehetzt richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf Trunks, "Wie geht's dir?"  
  
"Gut."  
  
"Hmpf", unschlüssig verharrte er für einen Moment. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob er das Gift nun schon vollständig rausgesogen hatte, hoffte es aber.  
  
"Ich bin gleich wieder da und du rührst dich nicht, verstanden?"  
  
Bevor Trunks antworten konnte, hatte sich Vegeta bereits aufgerichtet und schoss den Kriegern entgegen.  
  
Doch die Krieger griffen nicht an. Als sie den Saiyajin auf sich zukommen sahen, blieben sie stehen, die Hände abwehrend nach oben gerichtet.  
  
"Warte", rief einer von ihnen, "sag uns was mit unserer Königin ist, lebt sie noch?"  
  
"Sie ist tot und ihr auch gleich", knurrte Vegeta.  
  
Aus seiner Hand erschien ein Ki-Strahl und bevor die Soldaten reagieren konnten, wurde einer von ihnen von dem Strahl durchbohrt.  
  
Kurz röchelte er auf, dann fiel er leblos nach unten.  
  
Vegeta richtete seine Handfläche auf den nächsten. Dessen Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. Rasch drehte sich der Krieger um und versuchte zu fliehen.  
  
Vegeta lächelte kalt.  
  
Mit einem Satz war er bei dem Fliehenden, packte ihn kurzerhand am Kopf und riss ihn herum. Es knackte.  
  
Angewidert verzog Vegeta sein Gesicht, dann schnellte er zu dem letzten der drei Krieger.  
  
Dieser hatte sich noch nicht gerührt, stand nur zitternd da, mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen.  
  
"Was ist, willst du nicht auch versuchen zu fliehen? Oder möchtest du lieber kämpfen", rief Vegeta spöttisch. "Du kannst auch gerne versuchen, mich mit einer von deinen Giftnadeln zu treffen."  
  
"Wir... wir hatten nur eine", brachte der Andere schlotternd hervor.  
  
"Hmpf, dann verschwinde. Ich habe schon genug Zeit mit euch vertrödelt".  
  
Der Krieger konnte sein Glück gar nicht fassen. So schnell wie er konnte flog er zu seinem Raumschiff.  
  
Der Prinz starrte ihm düster hinterher, murmelte, "Abschaum", und schoss einen Ki-Strahl ab.  
  
Der Krieger erreichte sein Schiff nicht mehr.  
  
Zufrieden atmete Vegeta tief durch, dann kehrte er rasch zu seinem Sohn zurück.  
  
Der junge Halbsaiyajin lag auf der Seite.  
  
Neben ihm Erbrochenes.  
  
"Trunks!", Vegeta kniete sich neben seinem Sohn und strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Mir ist schlecht", hörte er ihn flüstern.  
  
In Vegeta machte sich Panik breit. Das Gift. Er hatte es wohl doch nicht vollständig rausbekommen.  
  
"Ich bring dich ins Krankenhaus, halt bloß durch und mach nicht schlapp."  
  
Trunks nickte leicht und fühlte sich schon im nächsten Moment hochgehoben.  
  
Er wollte seine Arme um Vegeta schlingen, sich festhalten, doch entsetzt musste er feststellen, dass sie ihm nicht mehr gehorchen wollten. Auch fühlte er sich plötzlich so heiß.  
  
Wann hatte es angefangen? Vor einer Minute? Vor zwei? Trunks wusste es nicht mehr. Erneut spürte er eine Welle der Übelkeit und versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen. In seinen Magenwänden schien ein wahrer Krieg zu toben.  
  
Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er Vegeta nach Bulma brüllen.  
  
Wo waren sie? Im Haus?  
  
Warum war es so dunkel auf einmal?  
  
Da... eine Gestalt...  
  
Wer war das?  
  
Horaya?  
  
Höhnisch grinste sie ihm zu, hob ihre Hand und zielte auf ihn.  
  
Trunks schrie.  
  
"NEIN... VEGETA!"  
  
Grimmig starrte der Saiyajin auf seinen Sohn. Sein Zustand hatte sich rapide verschlechtert. Er erkannte ihn nicht mehr und reagierte auch nicht mehr auf ihn.  
  
Verdammt wo blieb nur dieses Weib. Ungeduldig brüllte er erneut ihren Namen und endlich erschien Bulma.  
  
"Was ist passiert", fragte sie völlig außer Atem.  
  
Ihr Blick fiel dabei auf Trunks und jegliche Farbe wich aus ihrem Gesicht.  
  
"Vergiftet, er muss sofort ins Krankenhaus. In welcher Richtung liegt es."  
  
"Norden", brachte sie mühsam hervor.  
  
Vegeta beachtete Bulma nicht länger und flog sofort los.  
  
Jede Minute zählte.  
  
~*~  
  
43. Kapitel  
  
~*~  
  
Er darf nicht sterben.  
  
Das lasse ich nicht zu.  
  
Halt durch, bleib am Leben!  
  
Den Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet, schoss Vegeta pfeilschnell durch die Nacht. Die nackte Angst im Nacken. Trunks durfte nicht sterben. Er brauchte ihn. Allein der Gedanke, er könnte zu spät kommen, schnürte ihm die Brust zu und ließ ihn noch schneller fliegen. Der Wind schnitt scharf in sein Gesicht.  
  
Trunks rührte sich nicht mehr. Lag blass und apathisch in seinen Armen.  
  
Bitte, lass es nicht zu spät sein!  
  
Endlich, das Krankenhaus.  
  
Vegeta stieß einen kehligen Laut aus und sauste nach unten.  
  
Kurz bevor er auf dem Boden aufsetzte, nahm er seinen Normalzustand wieder ein.  
  
Am Eingang wurde er bereits von einem Arzt und einer Krankenschwester erwartet.  
  
"Frau Brief hat uns bereits telefonisch informiert. Bitte folgen Sie uns."  
  
Vegeta nickte kurz. Er war erleichtert, dass er sich langwierige Erklärungen sparen konnte.  
  
Schweigend hasteten sie den langen Flur entlang.  
  
Es herrschte eine gespenstische Stille, ihre Schritte hallten durch den Gang. Der Geruch von Desinfektionsmitteln lag in der Luft. Vegeta fühlte sich mehr als nur unwohl. Er warf einen Blick auf Trunks. Sein Zustand hatte sich noch nicht geändert.  
  
'Ich will ihn nicht verlieren!'  
  
Der Arzt blieb vor einer Tür stehen und öffnete sie. Sie traten ein. Der Raum war in einem sterilen Weiß gehalten. Ein Bett und verschiedene Apparaturen füllten das Zimmer. Vegeta nahm es nur am Rande wahr. Behutsam legte er seinen Sohn auf das Bett und der Arzt begann sofort mit der Untersuchung. Pupillen, Puls, Atmung. Dann eine schnelle Anweisung an die Krankenschwester. Trunks bekam eine Sauerstoffmaske aufgesetzt.  
  
Vegeta sah stumm zu. Er hatte sich gegen die Wand gelehnt. Die Arme verschränkt, die Lippen zusammengepresst. Von außen wirkte er gelassen, doch innerlich war er aufs äußerste angespannt. Keine Sekunde ließ er seinen Sohn aus den Augen, der so zerbrechlich wirkte und dessen Gesicht so erschreckend weiß war, wie die Farbe des Lakens. Die Fragen des Arztes drangen wie durch einen dicken Nebel zu ihm durch. Fragen nach der Art des Giftes, nach dem Zeitpunkt, Sofortmaßnahmen. Vegeta beantwortete sie knapp und mit emotionsloser Stimme.  
  
An Trunks Körper wurden Drähte und Schläuche befestigt. Man nahm ihm Blut ab. Und die Schwester wurde mit der Bitte auf eine sofortige Untersuchung ins Labor geschickt.  
  
Schließlich war der Arzt fertig und wandte sich an den Saiyajin, "Mehr können wir im Moment nicht tun. Wir müssen jetzt auf die Ergebnisse der Blutuntersuchung warten, sobald sie da sind wissen wir hoffentlich mehr. Wenn Sie wollen, dann können Sie solange hier bleiben."  
  
Vegeta brachte nur ein spärliches Nicken zustande. Die Tür klappte. Er war allein. Nur langsam wich die Betäubung aus seinen Gliedern, die ihn die ganze Zeit über an seinem Platz festgehalten hatte.  
  
Er trat ans Bett und ergriff Trunks Hand.  
  
Wie kalt sie war.  
  
Kraftlos hing sie zwischen seinen Fingern. Vegeta drückte sie leicht, flüsterte dabei immer wieder seinen Namen. Hoffte auf irgendeine Reaktion und wenn sie noch so winzig war. Doch der junge Halbsaiyajin nahm ihn nicht wahr.  
  
Noch nie hatte sich der Prinz so hilflos gefühlt.  
  
Er hörte nicht die leise widerhallenden Schritte, die vom Gang draußen ertönten. Sie verstummten vor der Tür und herein stürmte Bulma, völlig außer Atem.  
  
Hastig ließ Vegeta Trunks Hand fallen.  
  
"Wie geht es ihm?", hörte er sie fragen.  
  
Sie wartete seine Antwort nicht ab. Die Hand vor dem Mund gepresst, lief sie zum Bett. Betrachtete mit ängstlichen Blicken ihren Sohn.  
  
"Es sieht nicht gut aus. Sie untersuchen jetzt sein Blut", murmelte Vegeta.  
  
Bulma gab einen unterdrückten Laut von sich. Haltsuchend umklammerte sie Vegetas Arm. Richtete ihren Blick nun direkt auf ihn und fragte tonlos, "Wie konnte das nur passieren? Warum ausgerechnet er? Warum hast du es nicht verhindern können?"  
  
Vegeta atmete tief durch. Bulmas vorwurfsvolle Worte hatten ihn stark getroffen und in ihren Augen konnte er deutlich lesen, dass sie ihm die Schuld für alles gab.  
  
Ja, es war alles seine Schuld... dass Trunks damals gefangengenommen wurde, dass er einen Chip trug und dass er jetzt hier lag, vergiftet. Wie oft hatte er sich in den letzten Minuten gewünscht, dass ihn die Nadel getroffen hätte und nicht seinen Sohn. Er hatte ihn nicht beschützen können.  
  
Die Schuldgefühle waren so mächtig, dass Vegeta glaubte daran ersticken zu müssen.  
  
Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Er musste raus hier... brauchte frische Luft. Mühelos schüttelte er Bulmas Hand ab und verließ fluchtartig das Zimmer...  
  
~*~  
  
Fernab von der Stadt erschütterte ein mächtiger Schrei die Umgebung. Vögel flatterten aufgeschreckt durch die Nacht, wilde Tiere verließen panikartig die Umgebung. Die Bäume bogen sich. Es war, als ob ein gewaltiger Sturm über den Himmel fegen würde.  
  
Erst nach einer Ewigkeit verhallte der Schrei.  
  
Vegeta sank keuchend auf den Boden.  
  
Hier in der Einsamkeit, konnte er endlich seiner Wut und seinem Schmerz freien Lauf lassen. Seine Fäuste trommelten auf die schwarze Erde ein... pausenlos. Seiner Kehle entrangen sich Schluchzer, während er dabei immer wieder ein und die selben Worte schrie, "Du darfst nicht sterben".  
  
Irgendwann konnte er nicht mehr, seine Finger gruben sich in den Erdboden und er blieb erschöpft liegen.  
  
~*~  
  
44. Kapitel  
  
~*~  
  
Wie lange er schon auf dem kalten Boden lag und sich seinem Kummer und seinen Ängsten hingegeben hatte, wusste Vegeta nicht. Es konnten eine oder auch mehrere Stunden vergangen sein. Die Ungewissheit trieb ihn letztendlich hoch. Wie stand es um Trunks? Er hatte sich lange nicht getraut nach Trunks Aura zu fühlen, doch nun tastete er sich vorsichtig zu ihr.  
  
Die erste vertraute Aura die er streifte gehörte Bulma... und daneben... Vegeta hielt die Luft an... dann spürte er sie... zwar schwach, aber trotzdem deutlich kräftiger als beim letzten Male.... Trunks.... er lebte und es schien ihm besser zu gehen. Eine ungeheure Erleichterung durchflutete Vegeta.  
  
Nun hielt ihn nichts mehr. Rasend schnell machte er sich auf den Rückweg zum Krankenhaus. ~*~  
  
Bulma zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als die Tür des Krankenzimmers aufgerissen wurde. "Vege....", das Wort blieb ihr förmlich im Halse stecken und ungläubig starrte sie den Saiyajin an. Sein Oberkörper, seine Hände, sein Gesicht... alles war mit Erde beschmiert.  
  
Er beachtete sie nicht. Seine Augen waren auf Trunks gerichtet und zielstrebig schritt er ans Bett. "War er schon wieder bei Bewusstsein?", hörte sie ihn kurzangebunden fragen.  
  
"Nein, aber er hat deinen Namen gemurmelt und du warst nicht da. Wo warst du überhaupt? Rennst einfach davon wie ein Besengter und tauchst völlig verdreckt wieder auf."  
  
Vegeta zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Sollte doch Bulma von ihm denken, was sie wollte, Hauptsache Trunks ging es besser. "Und der Arzt? War er schon wieder da gewesen?"  
  
"Vor einer Stunde, er hat mir versichert, dass Trunks es schaffen wird. Der Giftanteil in seinem Blut ist zum Glück erschwindend gering gewesen, kaum nachweisbar.... er meinte, wenn du nicht das Blut rausgesaugt hättest, dann wäre wohl nichts mehr zu machen gewesen...." Bulma räusperte sich und fuhr verlegen fort, "Vegeta... ich wusste nicht, dass du... also.... es tut mir leid das ich dich vorhin so angefahren habe".  
  
"Hmpf" Vegeta knurrte verhalten. Er brauchte keine Entschuldigung, nicht von ihr, was er getan hatte, hatte er ganz gewiss nicht für sie getan. Aber das der Arzt seine Vermutung bestätigt hatte, beruhigte ihn ungemein. Trunks würde wieder gesund werden und nur das zählte. Mehr nicht.  
  
Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Beide hatten ihre Blicke auf den jungen Halbsaiyajin gerichtet, dessen Brust sich jetzt schon viel kräftiger bei jedem Atemzug hob und senkte. Auch sein Gesicht war nicht mehr ganz so blass.  
  
"Sie haben ihm ein Schlafmittel gespritzt", murmelte Bulma schließlich, "er wird bis morgen früh durchschlafen, wenn du willst kannst du bei mir übernachten und mich dann ablösen. Die Nacht über möchte ich bei ihm bleiben".  
  
Vegeta nickte. Auch wenn er viel lieber am Bett seines Sohnes gewacht hätte, wusste er, dass er Bulmas Entscheidung akzeptieren musste, wenn er sie nicht misstrauisch machen wollte.  
  
Er drehte sich um, um das Zimmer zu verlassen, als ihn Bulma noch einmal zurückhielt. "Vegeta, warte..."  
  
Fragend sah er sie an.  
  
"Die Feinde...", setzte sie zögernd an.  
  
Vegeta unterbrach sie mürrisch, "sie sind alle tot", und damit verließ er nun endgültig das Krankenzimmer.  
  
Ohne Umschweife flog er zur CC, schlüpfte dort durch ein offenes Fenster und begab sich von da aus in sein altes Zimmer. Es sah noch genauso aus wie früher. Und zu seiner Erleichterung fand er sogar noch alte Sachen von sich in den Schränken. Nachdem er sich eine saubere Boxershorts geschnappt hatte, begab er sich in das angrenzende Bad, reinigte unter der Dusche seinen verschmutzten Körper und legte sich danach aufs Bett.  
  
Obwohl er erschöpft war, fand er lange keinen Schlaf.  
  
Trunks fehlte ihm und er wäre jetzt nur zu gern bei ihm gewesen. Würde jetzt gern seine seidige Haut spüren. Seine Lippen, wie sie über seinen Körper wanderten. Seine Hände... Vegeta presste seine Zähne so sehr aufeinander, dass sie ein knirschendes Geräusch von sich gaben. Bald würde er ihn verlassen müssen. Er würde in seine Zeit zurückkehren und nur noch gelegentlich heimliche Treffen mit seinem Sohn haben. Allein der Gedanke daran, tat weh. Wäre es da nicht besser, sie würden sich überhaupt nicht mehr wiedersehen? Dann bliebe ihnen wenigstens der immer wieder erneut auftretende Trennungsschmerz erspart. Vegeta seufzte gequält und warf sich unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere.  
  
Irgendwann schlief er dann doch ein.  
  
~*~  
  
Er erwachte ziemlich spät als die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel war und stand fluchend auf. So lange hatte er überhaupt nicht schlafen wollen. Hastig schlüpfte Vegeta in einen frischen Kampfanzug und begab sich anschließend sofort ins Krankenhaus. Auf ein Frühstück verzichtete er.  
  
Als er das Krankenzimmer betrat, fand er nur Trunks darin vor. Er war wach und begrüßte ihn mit einem schwachem Lächeln.  
  
Vegeta musste schlucken. Er eilte sofort an das Bett und da Bulma nicht im Zimmer war, drückte er ihm schnell einen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Dir geht es wieder besser?", fragte er heiser.  
  
"Ja", auch Trunks Stimme war ganz heiser.  
  
Ihre Blicke waren ineinandergetaucht und auch ihre Hände fanden sich zu einer sanften Berührung. Für eine Weile existierte nichts weiter außer ihnen.  
  
"Wo ist Bulma?", durchbrach Vegeta schließlich das Schweigen.  
  
"Sie redet mit dem Arzt, sie müsste jeden Moment wiederkommen".  
  
Er hatte es kaum gesagt, als sie bereits Schritte vom Gang draußen vernahmen.  
  
Mit Bedauern ließen sie sich los und kurz darauf öffnete sich auch schon die Tür.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta, da bist du ja endlich", begrüßte sie ihn fröhlich, "Wie du siehst geht es Trunks schon viel besser. Noch ein bis zwei Tage und er ist wieder auf den Beinen."  
  
"Sehr schön", murmelte der Saiyajin. Das er und Trunks lieber noch allein gewesen wären, bekam Bulma zum Glück nicht mit.  
  
Munter plauderte sie weiter, "Ich habe mit dem Arzt über den Chip in Trunks Kopf gesprochen. Sie wollen ihn heute noch röntgen und je nachdem wie es Trunks geht, wird er morgen oder übermorgen operiert... Ich werde jetzt schnell nach Hause fliegen und für Trunks frische Kleidung holen, es dauert nicht lange, dann bin ich wieder da. Vegeta hast du schon etwas gegessen? Wenn nicht dann bring ich dir was mit".  
  
Vegeta konnte nach diesem Redeschwall nur mühsam nicken. Bulma winkte ihnen noch kurz zu, dann verschwand sie wieder.  
  
Erleichtert schauten sich die Zurückgebliebenen an.  
  
Sie waren wieder alleine.  
  
Trunks streckte bittend seine Hand nach Vegeta aus. Und dieser zögerte auch keinen Moment. Er ergriff sie und setzte sich zu seinem Sohn aufs Bett.  
  
Dann fanden sich auch erneut ihre Lippen.  
  
Voller Sehnsucht und Gier küssten sie sich. Immer auf der Hut, da sie wussten, dass jeden Augenblick wieder jemand ins Zimmer kommen könnte. Sei es nun eine Schwester, der Arzt oder Bulma. Vielleicht war deshalb ihr Kuss so verzehrend oder auch durch das Wissen ihrer baldigen Trennung.  
  
Als sie sich später schweratmend voneinander lösten schimmerten Trunks Augen feucht.  
  
Er lächelte wehmütig zu seinem Vater. "Bald gehst du, nicht wahr?"  
  
Vegeta antwortete nicht. Unendlich sanft strich er übers Trunks Gesicht, beugte sich dann zu ihm runter und hauchte ihm zarte Küsse auf die Wangen, Augen und Mund.  
  
Trunks schlang seine Arme um ihn, zog Vegeta nun ganz zu sich herunter, bis sein Oberkörper auf ihm lag und so aneinander geschmiegt verharrten sie, Minutenlang.  
  
Ab und an küssten sie sich, lauschten nach verdächtigen Schritten von draußen, sprachen aber kein Wort mehr miteinander. Stillschweigend genossen sie einfach die Nähe des Anderen.  
  
Nach geraumer Zeit hörten sie sich nähernde Schritte.  
  
Hastig sprang Vegeta auf und brachte Abstand zwischen sich und seinem Sohn.  
  
Er konnte deutlich Bulmas Aura fühlen. Doch etwas verwirrte ihn. Ihre Aura war von Zorn und Wut umgeben... irgendetwas musste passiert sein.  
  
Und er ahnte es, als Bulma die Tür aufriss. Ihre Augen funkelten und hektische Röte hatte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit gemacht. Sie blieb an der Tür stehen und rief eisig, "Vegeta, ich muss mit dir reden... allein".  
  
Vegeta folgte ihr schweigend. Bulma blieb erst stehen als sie an einem Platz angekommen waren, der menschenleer war.  
  
Abrupt drehte sie sich zu ihm um und hielt ihm einen Zettel hin.  
  
"Kannst du mir das hier erklären?"  
  
Ihr Gesicht war vor Abscheu verzogen.  
  
Vegeta warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf den Zettel, dann wurde er blass.  
  
Fein säuberlich hatte Trunks seine Erlebnisse mit Vegeta aufgeschrieben, im Palast, im Raumschiff, was sie füreinander empfanden, wie sie miteinander geschlafen hatten.  
  
'Trunks was hast du nur angerichtet.'  
  
Bulma deutete Vegetas Schweigen als Eingeständnis. Ihre Züge verzerrten sich und wütend schrie sie ihn an, "WIE KANNST DU NUR MIT DEINEM SOHN SCHLAFEN.... DEINEM EIGENEN SOHN; DAS IST KRANK.... ABARTIG! VERSCHWINDE VON HIER! ICH WILL DICH NICHT LÄNGER IN MEINEM HAUS HABEN!..... SO WAS WIDERLICHES.... DU WIDERST MICH AN VEGETA.... VERFÜHRST MEINEN JUNGEN..... WIE KANNST DU DAMIT LEBEN? HAST DU DENN GAR KEIN GEWISSEN?"  
  
Bulma holte mit ihrer Hand aus und schlug zu. Ihre Finger hinterließen einen deutlichen Abdruck auf Vegetas Wange.  
  
Vegeta hatte sich nicht gewehrt. Er wusste dass er dies verdient hatte. Doch als sie erneut ausholte, packte er ihr Handgelenk und hielt es fest. "Doch, ich habe ein Gewissen und ich bin durch die Hölle gegangen. Ich weiß, dass ich Trunks liebe, wie niemanden sonst und ich weiß, dass unsere Liebe verboten ist...."  
  
"DU LIEBST IHN??? DAS ICH NICHT LACHE; HA! DU BIST DOCH ÜBERHAUPT NICHT ZU GEFÜHLEN FÄHIG..... DU HAST IHN DOCH NUR VERFÜHRT UM DEINE GELÜSTE AN IHM AUSZULASSEN..... HAST ES AUSGENUTZT DAS ER SICH AN NICHTS ERINNERN KANN..... ICH SAGS DIR NOCH EINMAL VERSCHWINDE IN DEINE ZEIT UND LASS DICH NIE WIEDER HIER BLICKEN.... NIEMALS!"  
  
Immer noch voller Zorn starrte Bulma ihn an. Ihr Atem ging keuchend und Vegeta las in ihrem Blick dass sie ihm niemals vergeben würde, geschweige denn ihre Liebe akzeptieren würde.  
  
Leise sagte er, "Du hast Recht, es ist besser, wenn ich in meine Zeit zurückkehre. Aber nicht wegen dir, weil du es verlangst, sondern um Trunks eine vernünftige Zukunft zu bieten. Eine Zukunft ohne die schrägen Blicke und Anfeindungen der Leute."  
  
Vegeta ließ nun ihr Handgelenk los, wandte sich ab und im weggehen murmelte er, "du irrst, wenn du denkst, ich wäre nicht zu Gefühlen fähig".  
  
Dann flog er wie betäubt zur Capsule Corporation zurück. Sein Entschluss in seine Zeit zurückzukehren stand fest. Er bedauerte nur eins, dass er sich nicht noch einmal von Trunks verabschieden konnte, aber das war wahrscheinlich besser so. Es wäre ihm ohnehin schwer gefallen sich von ihm zu trennen. Das einzigste was er nun nur noch hoffen konnte, war, dass sich Trunks nachdem ihm der Chip entfernt wurde an nichts mehr erinnern konnte. Dann würde es wenigstens ihm leicht fallen seine Liebe zu ihm zu vergessen. Und vielleicht würde er irgendwann mit jemand anderem glücklich werden.  
  
Vegeta hatte nun die CC erreicht. Die Zeitmaschine stand noch an der selben Stelle, wo er mit ihr damals gelandet war.  
  
Schweren Herzens stieg er ein, tippte das Rückflugdatum ein und vergewisserte sich mit einem letzten Blick auf die Anzeigetafel, dass ausreichend Energie für den Rückflug enthalten war.  
  
Dann betätigte er den Startknopf.  
  
Jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr.  
  
Die Zeitmaschine hob ab und bevor sie verschwand flüsterte Vegeta leise, "Werde hier glücklich Trunks".  
  
~*~ 


	14. 45 bis 48 Kapitel

Hallöchen^^  
  
@Liesel: da freu ich mich natürlich, wenn ich dich wieder begeistern konnte^^ Vielen Dank  
  
@Dark-Angel: wie schön, dass du dich auch einmal zu meiner Geschichte geäußert hast^^ Du hoffst auf ein Happy End? *g* na mal schaun, ob sich das einrichten lässt *grins*  
  
@Sira-Chan: So, und du erfährst nun endlich, was ich damals gemeint hatte, warum Bulma bei mir nicht so gut wegkommt. Jetzt im Nachhinein gefällt mir das allerletzte Kap nicht mehr so besonders. Wahrscheinlich war ich damals einfach nur froh, diese FF endlich beenden zu können^^ Hoffe natürlich trotzdem, dass dir und auch den anderen Lesern der Schluß gefällt *knuddel*  
  
@Doro-chan: die Beweise lagen ja auf der Hand, da hätte auch ein Leugnen von Vegetas Seite aus nichts mehr gebracht. Und zur Trennung wäre es so oder so gekommen^^ Übrigens war dieses vorige Kapitel, mein erster Versuch gewesen, mal ein trauriges Ende zu schreiben, aber da ich Sad-Endings überhaupt nicht mag, ging es doch noch weiter *g*  
  
Warnung: Lemon  
  
~*~  
  
45. Kapitel  
  
~*~  
  
10 Jahre später  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma saß in ihrem Schlafzimmer auf dem Bett. In ihren Händen hielt sie ein kleines Kästchen mit aufgeklappten Deckel. Sie starrte zwiespältig hinein. Darin lag einsam eine Kapsel. Die Zeitmaschine. Sie seufzte und fühlte wie das schlechte Gewissen in ihr sich zu regen begann. War es richtig gewesen, dass sie Trunks all die Jahre über belogen hatte? Das sie ihm erzählt hatte, dass die Zeitmaschine zerstört war? Auch wenn er heute dachte, sie wisse nichts über seine geheime Liebe, sie wusste es... hatte es nie vergessen können.... jener grauenhafte Tag....  
  
... als sie Trunks mitgeteilt hatte,  
  
"Dein Vater ist in seine Zeit zurückgereist"  
  
Diese Verzweiflung dieser Schmerz in seinen Augen.  
  
Und dann hatte er wie ein Verrückter immer wieder, "NEIN, NEIN DU LÜGST", geschrieen. Sie dabei feindselig angeschaut, dass sie sich fast sicher gewesen war, er würde sich jeden Moment auf sie stürzen.  
  
"Du hast ihn vertrieben", hatte er zornig zu ihr gesagt, sie dabei mit Augen voller Tränen angesehen "Womit? Was hast du zu ihm gesagt? Hast du etwa rausgefunden, dass wir uns lieben? Na und... ich liebe ihn und werde ihn immer lieben, nur damit du es weißt, aber dich... dich hasse ich... du bist doch nur eifersüchtig und neidisch, weil er dich nicht liebt, dich nie geliebt hat...aber du wirst mich nicht davon abhalten können zu ihm in seine Zeit zu reisen". Damals war sie so schockiert gewesen, dass sie aus dem Zimmer gerannt war. Und es erst wieder betreten hatte, nachdem die Schwester Trunks eine starke Beruhigungsspritze gegeben hatte.  
  
Trunks hatte danach völlig apathisch im Bett gelegen und es hatte ihr fast Herz zerrissen.  
  
Warum musste ihr Sohn seinen Vater lieben? Das war doch nicht normal? Was hatte sie falsch gemacht?  
  
Noch am selben Tag hatten sie ihn geröntgt und ihr mitgeteilt, dass sie den Chip entfernen könnten, er aber eventuell dabei einen Teil seiner Erinnerungen verlieren würde. Und sie war glücklich darüber gewesen, hatte gehofft, dass es so sein möge und er damit auch seine Liebe zu Vegeta vergessen würde.  
  
Bulma seufzte und ihre Gedanken glitten zu dem Tag nach der OP...  
  
"Mutter? Wie komme ich hierher? Ich war doch eben noch auf Freezers Planeten?" Sie hatte erst einmal nur glücklich vor sich hinschluchzen können. Er war wieder ihr Sohn, ihr Trunks und wie sie es heimlich erhofft hatte, hatte er alles was geschehen war, vergessen. Dann hatte sie ihm erzählt, das er mit einer Raumkapsel vor ihrem Haus abgestürzt sei, sich dabei diese schlimme Kopfverletzung zugezogen hätte und dass auch leider bei dem Aufprall die Zeitmaschine zerstört worden war.  
  
Warum hatte sie ihn damals angelogen? Weil sie ihn nicht auch noch verlieren wollte? Weil sie es abstoßend fand, was zwischen ihm und Vegeta passiert gewesen war?  
  
Sie hatte ihren Sohn nach der Operation nie wieder lächeln gesehen.... bis jetzt.  
  
Aber sie wusste nun, dass er seinen Vater auch schon vorher geliebt haben musste. Das er ihn vermisste.... auch wenn er mit ihr darüber nie sprach. Sie sah es an seinem Blick... ständig war er in sich gekehrt... in Gedanken versunken und es lag eine Resignation in seinen Augen, die sie immer wieder erschauern ließ.  
  
Seine traurigen Augen gingen ihr nie aus dem Sinn.  
  
Langsam leicht zögerlich fuhr sie mit ihren Fingern über die Kapsel. Mit ihr würde es nun bald zu Ende gehen. Sollte sie ihrem Sohn die Zeitmaschine geben? Wenigstens ihn glücklich werden lassen? Aber würde Trunks bei Vegeta sein Glück finden? Könnte es nicht sein, das er ihn schon längst vergessen hatte?  
  
Es klopfte an der Tür.  
  
Hastig schob Bulma das Kästchen unter ihr Kopfkissen, dann rief sie laut "Herein".  
  
"Hallo Mum, ich bin wieder da, wie geht es dir heute?", Trunks kam auf sie zu und drückte ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
Bulma lächelte leicht...wie gut ihr Sohn doch aussah, nur leider in den Falschen verliebt. Sie hätte so gern Enkelkinder gehabt. "Danke, ich hatte heute kaum Schmerzen und wie war dein Tag heute? Hast du viel zu tun gehabt?"  
  
"Der übliche Papierkram eben. Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun? Dir vielleicht eine Erfrischung bringen?"  
  
"Nein ich habe alles. Aber du klingst müde, du solltest nicht soviel arbeiten. Die Produktion der Kapseln läuft doch auch ohne dich?"  
  
"Die Arbeit lenkt mich ab.. sie ist schließlich alles was ich habe... und dich natürlich", fügte Trunks noch hastig hinzu, aber Bulma hatte trotzdem den bitteren Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht gesehen.  
  
Sie seufzte schwach. 'Er denkt immerzu an ihn.'  
  
"Wenn du nichts brauchst, dann lege ich mich jetzt hin. Ich bin tatsächlich etwas müde". Trunks warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und wandte sich zum gehen, "Ich schau später noch mal bei dir rein".  
  
Bulma nickte, die Tür fiel mit einem klicken ins Schloss und sie war wieder allein.  
  
Erleichtert atmete sie auf. Das sie kaum Schmerzen gehabt hatte, war eine glatte Lüge gewesen. Sie hatte immer Schmerzen... ständig... seit Wochen. Doch heute würde sie damit Schluss machen. Die Ärzte hatten ihr noch zwei Monate gegeben. Trunks hatte sie es nie erzählt. Er glaubte, sie habe nur ein kleines Magengeschwür, das sie ab und an drückte.  
  
Den Schmerz in ihrem Körper ignorierend stand sie vorsichtig auf und holte sich ein Blatt Papier und einen Stift. Heute würde ihr letzter Tag unter den Lebenden sein. Es war ihre Entscheidung.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks erwachte ausgeruht am nächsten Morgen und stellte überrascht fest, dass er diesmal sogar durchgeschlafen hatte. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal die Nacht durchgeschlafen? Er war doch gar nicht so erschöpft gewesen? Sonst wachte er fast immer auf, wälzte sich dann stundenlang in seinem Bett und seine Gedanken kreisten stets um seinen Vater. Ob die Erinnerung an ihn wohl jemals verschwinden würde? Früher hatte er andauernd noch gehofft, das Vegeta irgendwann bei ihm auftauchen würde, sich entschuldigen würde und ihm seine Liebe gestehen würde. Doch mit den Jahren war die Hoffnung immer schwächer geworden. Vegeta liebte ihn nicht, hatte ihn nie geliebt... und alles was er jetzt noch von ihm hatte, war ein kleines Bild.  
  
Seufzend stand Trunks auf und ging ins Bad um sich frisch zu machen. Dabei fiel ihm Siedendheiß ein, dass er gestern Abend nicht, wie versprochen, noch einmal nach seiner Mutter geschaut hatte. "Dann geh ich eben jetzt zu ihr und kann ihr auch gleich das Frühstück bringen", beschloss er leise vor sich hinmurmelnd.  
  
Das Frühstückstablett auf einer Hand balancierend, klopfte Trunks wenig später an der Tür des Schlafzimmers seiner Mutter. Nachdem auch nach dem zweiten Klopfen keine Antwort kam, öffnete er einfach die Tür. Seine Mutter schlief anscheinend noch.  
  
Leise trat er an ihr Bett um das Tablett auf den Nachtschrank abzustellen. Sein Blick fiel auf Bulma.  
  
Er wusste es sofort.... irgendetwas stimmte nicht.  
  
Das Tablett fiel scheppernd zu Boden.  
  
Hastig packte Trunks seine Mutter am Arm und schüttelte sie.  
  
"MUTTER?"  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
Panik stieg in ihm auf und er suchte ihren Puls... spürte jedoch nichts.  
  
"MUTTER!!!"  
  
Mit einem Aufschrei sank Trunks auf die Knie, seine Arme umschlangen ihren Körper. Er war kalt.  
  
"Warum hast du mich einfach verlassen?.... Für wen oder was soll ich jetzt noch leben... du warst doch die Einzigste, die ich hier noch hatte?" Tränen schossen in seine Augen und hilflos überließ er sich ihnen.  
  
Irgendwann später, wie viel Zeit tatsächlich verstrichen war, wusste Trunks nicht, sie war bedeutungslos für ihn geworden, begrub er seine Mutter neben seinem einstigen Freund Son Gohan.  
  
Danach blieb er noch lange an dem Grab stehen. Es graute ihn, in das nun kalte leere Haus zurückzukehren, wo ihn niemand mehr erwartete und er der Einsamkeit ausgeliefert sein würde.  
  
Trunks seufzte schwer und richtete seinen Blick düster in den Himmel. Was sollte er jetzt noch mit seinem Leben anfangen? Alle die ihm hier etwas bedeutet hatten waren tot. Warum nicht auch er?  
  
Und für einen Moment war er versucht, auch seinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen. Es würde sicher ganz einfach sein und auch nicht weh tun. Ein Ki-Strahl genau auf sein Herz zielend und es wäre vorbei... vorbei mit der Trauer und vorbei mit dem Schmerz.  
  
Doch der Moment verstrich ungenutzt. Er blieb weiterhin regungslos am Grabe stehen. Erst als es bereits dunkelte zwang er sich dazu, heimwärts zu fliegen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich dumpf und leer an.  
  
Als er in der Capsule Corporation angekommen war, führten ihn seine Schritte fast wie von selbst in das Schlafzimmer seiner Mutter. Der Geruch ihres Parfüms hing immer noch im Zimmer und fast erwartete er, sie schlafend im Bett vorzufinden, festzustellen, dass alles nur ein Alptraum gewesen war. Aber leider war es keiner. Dort lag noch das heruntergefallene Tablett, dort die leeren Packungen der Schmerztabletten, die sie eingenommen hatte, um aus dem Leben zu scheiden. Erneut durchflutete ihn Trauer und er wollte gerade hastig wieder aus dem Zimmer fliehen, als er den Brief entdeckte. Wieso hatte er ihn vorher übersehen? Der Brief lag gegenüber dem Bett auf Bulmas Kommode, daneben stand ein kleines Kästchen, welches er auch noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.  
  
Neugierig nahm er den Brief und entfaltete ihn.  
  
Mein geliebter Trunks!  
  
Ein Abschiedsbrief, Bulma hatte ihm einen Abschiedsbrief hinterlassen. Zögernd las er weiter.  
  
Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich jetzt einfach so allein gelassen habe, aber es war mein freier Wille. Ich hätte ohnehin nicht mehr lange zu leben gehabt. Die Ärzte haben mir nur noch zwei Monate gegeben und meine Krankheit war unheilbar. Doch dies ist nicht so wichtig wie das was ich dir nun mitteilen möchte. Ich habe dich all die Jahre belogen... damals erzählte ich dir, dass die Zeitmaschine durch deinen Absturz kaputt gegangen wäre, doch es stimmte nicht. Ich hatte sie die ganze Zeit über aufbewahrt und das nur aus Angst dich zu verlieren. Du denkst ich weiß nicht wen du die ganzen Jahre über heimlich geliebt hast, doch hier irrst du dich, ich weiß es nur zu gut. Du liebst deinen eigenen Vater.  
  
Vor zehn Jahren war er hier gewesen, hat dich aus den Klauen dieser Monster befreit, die dich damals entführt hatten. Du hattest einen Chip in deinem Kopf und konntest dich an nichts vergangenes mehr erinnern. Durch Zufall habe ich dann herausgefunden das zwischen euch mehr lief, als es zwischen Vater und Sohn üblich ist. Ich war damals völlig entsetzt und habe Vegeta aufs übelste beschimpft. Um dich vor Anfeindungen ähnlicher Art zu schützen, ist er daraufhin in seine Zeit zurückgekehrt. Auch wenn ich mich bis heute noch nicht damit abfinden kann, was ihr füreinander empfindet, möchte ich doch das du glücklich wirst, und wenn dein Glück Vegeta heißt, dann soll es eben so sein. Ob er dich allerdings heute noch liebt, weiß ich nicht, aber du solltest es selbst herausfinden. Reise zu ihm, meinen Segen hast du.  
  
In Liebe deine Mutter.  
  
Trunks ließ den Brief sinken. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles.  
  
"Vegeta war bei mir gewesen?.... Er liebt mich?", flüsterte er völlig fassungslos.  
  
Seine Beine drohten nachzugeben und er musste sich an der Kommode festhalten. All die Jahre, wo er gehofft hatte, das sein Vater einmal zu ihm zurückkehren würde... sie waren umsonst gewesen, sein Vater war längst bei ihm gewesen. Und er hatte keinerlei Erinnerung daran. Frustriert schlug er mit seiner Hand gegen die Wand. Dann sank er langsam in die Knie.  
  
Zehn Jahre... das war eine verdammt lange Zeit... Wer weiß ob Vegeta überhaupt noch einen Gedanken an ihn verschwendete. War er denn überhaupt zu solch langanhaltenden tiefen Gefühlen fähig? Zu ihm war er bis auf die eine Nacht immer abweisend und kalt gewesen. Sollte er tatsächlich noch einmal zu ihm reisen, es erneut riskieren zurückgestoßen zu werden?  
  
Lange saß Trunks auf dem Boden und rang mit sich. Die Hoffnung die ihm der Brief eröffnet hatte, ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen. Schließlich hob er seinen Kopf und lächelte, "Ich werde zu ihm fliegen und wenn auch nur, um ihn noch einmal zu sehen".  
  
~*~  
  
46. Kapitel  
  
~*~  
  
Mit zitternden Händen öffnete Trunks langsam das kleine Kästchen. Dort lag sie, eingebettet auf einer samtenen Unterlage, die kleine Kapsel, die sein Leben verändern konnte. Unsicher betrachtete der junge Halbsaiyajin sie und spürte, wie sein Entschluss in die Vergangenheit zu reisen ins wanken geriet. Wie würde Vegeta reagieren? Gleichgültig? Erstaunt? Ablehnend? 'Wenn du nicht zu ihm fährst, dann wirst du es wohl nie erfahren', mahnte eine Stimme in ihm. Trunks gab sich einen Ruck.  
  
"Jetzt oder nie", und damit er es sich nicht wieder anders überlegen konnte, nahm er sie schnell heraus, lief nach draußen und entkapselte die Zeitmaschine.  
  
Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in Trunks Magen aus, als er die Maschine betrachtete.... Erinnerungen an seine letzte Reise stiegen auf.... mit welcher Hoffnung er damals erfüllt gewesen war und wie bitter enttäuscht er wiedergekommen war... ob es wieder so enden würde?  
  
Der junge Halbsaiyajin seufzte und stieg ein. Rasch überprüfte er den Energievorrat. Er war voll. Nun brauchte er nur noch die Ankunftszeit eingeben. Kurz überlegte er in welchem Jahr er zuletzt in der Vergangenheit war, rechnete zehn Jahre hinzu und tippte das Ergebnis ein. (ich weiß, das ich ihn auch in eine frühere Zeit hätte zurückfliegen lassen können, doch um es nicht allzu kompliziert zu machen, belassen wir es bei dem selben Zeitunterschied;) ) Als letztes gab er die Zielkoordinaten ein, die selben wie beim letzten Mal. Nun konnte es losgehen.  
  
Trunks atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann drückte er den Startknopf.  
  
Die Zeitmaschine jagte mit einer immensen Geschwindigkeit durch die Zeitströmung und wie jedes Mal war Trunks froh, als nach unendlich langen Minuten die Erde wieder vor seinen Augen auftauchte. Ein Blick auf das Kontrollpult bestätigte ihm, dass er in der richtigen Zeit angekommen war.  
  
Mit klopfendem Herzen stieg Trunks aus. Wie in seiner Zeit war es hier bereits dunkel. Ob er vielleicht doch bis zum Morgen hätte warten sollen? Der junge Halbsaiyajin schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er hatte bereits zehn Jahre gewartet... viel zu lang.  
  
Vorsichtig tastete er nach Vegetas Aura... und tatsächlich fand er sie sofort. Ein schmerzlich sehnsüchtiges Gefühl breitete sich in Trunks Brust aus. Bald würde er wissen, wie Vegeta zu ihm stand. Ob seine Ängste und Zweifel begründet oder unbegründet waren. Ohne noch länger zu zögern flog er los, unterdrückte dabei aber seine eigene Aura. Niemand brauchte zu wissen das er hier war, dies ging nur ihn und Vegeta etwas an.  
  
Rasch hatte er sich der Capsule Corporation genähert. Das Anwesen lag bereits völlig im Dunkeln, anscheinend schliefen alle schon.  
  
Trunks blieb in der Luft stehen und suchte erneut Vegetas Aura. Doch zu seiner Verwirrung war sie verschwunden. Auch ein erneutes Tasten brachte keinen Erfolg. Hatte er sich vorhin vielleicht getäuscht?  
  
Unschlüssig starrte Trunks zu den vielen Fenstern des Gebäudes. Mehrere standen halb offen und auf gut Glück steuerte er jetzt eins an, hinter welchem er Vegetas Zimmer vermutete. Der Mond und die Sterne spendeten dem jungen Halbsaiyajin genug Licht, das er einigermaßen etwas erkennen konnte.  
  
Das Zimmer war leer.  
  
'Dann eben das Nächste', überlegte Trunks und entfernte sich rückwärts fliegend von dem Fenster. Prallte dabei gegen etwas hartes und erschrocken fuhr er herum.  
  
Vor ihm stand Vegeta.  
  
Trunks keuchte laut auf und das Blut schoss ihm ins Gesicht. Er fühlte sich wie ertappt, konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Wie hatte er ihn bemerkt? Für einen Moment sah er auch im Gesicht des Saiyajins Überraschung und Unglauben aufblitzen, doch dann verfinsterte sich dessen Miene und er starrte ihn aus schmalen Augen an.  
  
Verstört betrachtete Trunks seinen Vater.  
  
'Vegeta...', wie lange hatte er ihn nicht gesehen. Sein Herz hämmerte.  
  
Warum sah er ihn nur so feindselig an? War es doch ein Fehler gewesen hierher zukommen? Wieso sagte er nichts... irgendwas?  
  
Das Schweigen zerrte an Trunks Nerven.  
  
"Warum bist du hergekommen?", hörte er dann endlich seinen Vater fragen.  
  
Trunks biss sich auf die Lippe. Was sollte er ihm sagen? Das er Sehnsucht nach ihm hatte? Das er hoffte, Vegeta, würde ihn lieben? So wie er sich im Moment verhielt, war wohl eher das Gegenteil der Fall. Leise erwiderte er, "Meine Mutter ist tot und ich habe erst jetzt erfahren, das du vor zehn Jahren bei mir warst... auch wenn ich mich daran nicht erinnern kann... ich habe dich nie vergessen und wollte dich noch einmal sehen".  
  
Trunks senkte den Kopf. Er ertrug diesen fixierenden Blick nicht länger. Ihn so unnahbar zu sehen.... dieser Anblick schmerzte mehr als er erwartet hatte.  
  
"Bulma ist also tot", hörte er den Saiyajin leise murmeln, "Hat sie dir erzählt, das ich da war?"  
  
"Ja, sie hat mir einen Brief hinterlassen in dem sie mir schrieb, ich solle zu dir reisen. Sie wüsste, dass ich dich liebe... und... du mich auch?", die letzten Worte hatte Trunks unsicher und in einem fragenden Ton ausgesprochen.  
  
Vegeta atmete tief durch. Immer noch war er überrascht von der unverhofften Begegnung mit seinem Sohn und es war ihm nur mit größter Mühe gelungen seine Gefühle hinter einer gleichgültigen Fassade zu verstecken. Das er ihn entdeckt hatte war nur dem Zufall zu verdanken gewesen. Er hatte am Fenster gestanden, als er die sich nähernde Gestalt entdeckt hatte. Da er von weitem nicht erkannt hatte um wen es sich handelte und er auch keine Aura gespürt hatte, hatte er sich schnell im Schatten eines Baumes versteckt, um den fremden Besucher zu beobachten.  
  
Und nun stand er vor ihm... sein Sohn. Blass und ängstlich... und wartete auf eine Antwort von ihm.  
  
Vegeta presste seine Lippen zusammen. In seinem Inneren herrschte das reinste Chaos. All die Gefühle, die er so lange unterdrückt hatte, bis er glaubte sie vergessen zu haben, waren wieder da. Die selbe Sehnsucht nach ihm, das Bedürfnis sich an ihn zu schmiegen, ihn zu küssen, seine weiche Haut zu spüren. Warum nahm er Trunks nicht einfach in seine Arme und sagte ihm das er ihn noch liebte?  
  
Er konnte nicht.  
  
Innerlich stöhnend fielen ihm die Worte Bulmas von heute Morgen wieder ein.  
  
"Vegeta, ich bin schwanger"  
  
Nach all den Jahren hatte er sich in einem schwachen Moment Bulma hingegeben und sie erwartete jetzt ein Kind von ihm. Konnte er sie denn jetzt im Stich lassen?  
  
Mit wachsender Unsicherheit beobachtete Trunks seinen Vater, der ihn immer noch schweigend ansah.  
  
'Keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort', dachte er schließlich bitter. Vegeta empfand nichts mehr für ihn... was also hatte er hier noch verloren? Und eine Zukunft für sie beide... hatte es sowieso von Anfang an nie gegeben.  
  
Trunks schloss für einen Moment die Augen, dann sagte er entschlossen, "Ich hätte nicht herkommen sollen... tut mir leid.... ich.... ich werde wieder zurückreisen".  
  
Seine Augen brannten und schnell schoss er an Vegeta vorbei in den Himmel.  
  
Weit kam er nicht.  
  
Vegeta war blitzschnell hinter ihm hergerast, hatte Trunks an einen Arm gepackt und ihn herumgerissen.  
  
"Warte."  
  
"Wieso sollte ich? Ich bin dir doch gleichgültig. Lass mich los!"  
  
Trunks versuchte die Hand von seinem Arm abzuschütteln.  
  
Doch Vegeta ließ sich nicht so leicht abschütteln. Energisch griff er auch nach dem zweiten Arm, zog Trunks zu sich heran und bevor dieser sich erneut wehren konnte, drückte er ihm seinen Mund auf die Lippen.  
  
Trunks keuchte überrumpelt auf, spürte im selben Moment wie Vegetas Zunge seinen Mund eroberte und vergaß hierauf jeglichen Widerstand.  
  
Hungrig und voller Leidenschaft begann er den Kuss zu erwidern. Genoss dieses herrliche Gefühl endlich wieder Vegeta zu schmecken, zu riechen und ihm ganz nah zu sein... auch wenn er diesen plötzlichen Gefühlsumschwung nicht verstand. Wie sehr hatte er ihn doch vermisst. Trunks war nicht imstande seine Tränen länger zurückzuhalten. Sie liefen ihm, ohne das er es wollte, in Strömen über die Wangen.  
  
Vegeta beendete schließlich den Kuss und sah ihn schweratmend an.  
  
"Du bist mir nicht gleichgültig", murmelte er rau und zog dabei mit seinen Fingern sanft die Tränenspur auf Trunks Gesicht nach, "warst es noch nie".  
  
Der junge Halbsaiyajin gab einen gequälten Laut von sich und vergrub seinen Kopf in Vegetas Halsbeuge. Er war seinem Vater nicht gleichgültig... glücklich schluchzte er auf, wünschte sich, das die Zeit stehen bleiben... und Vegeta ihn nie wieder loslassen würde.  
  
Wie lange sie dann so dastanden, wusste später keiner mehr von ihnen.  
  
Irgendwann jedoch flog Vegeta mit seinem Sohn in sein Zimmer und ließ sich dort aufs Bett sinken.  
  
Trunks sah ihn mit großen Augen an, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte ihm Vegeta schnell einen Finger auf den Mund gelegt.  
  
"Shsh, sag jetzt nichts... ich will mit dir schlafen".  
  
~*~  
  
47. Kapitel  
  
~*~  
  
Die heiser hervorgebrachten Worte ließen Trunks erschauern. Durch das helle Licht des Mondes konnte er deutlich das begehrliche Flackern in den Augen Vegetas erkennen. Er meinte es also ernst, wollte tatsächlich mit ihm schlafen. Trunks wusste nicht wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Einerseits wollte er es auch, aber andererseits, waren da noch so viele offene Fragen, die ihn verunsicherten. Liebte er ihn nun? Würde er mit ihm in seine Zeit reisen? Wie hatte er die letzten Jahre verbracht?  
  
Energisch schob Trunks die Gedanken bei Seite. War es nicht erst einmal egal? Wie lange hatte er denn auf einen solchen Augenblick gewartet?  
  
Leicht grinsend küsste er Vegetas Finger, welcher immer noch auf seinem Mund lag.  
  
Vegeta grinste zurück, ließ seinen Finger zwischen die weichen Lippen seines Sohnes gleiten und gebannt sah er zu, wie dieser ihn zu saugen begann. Es lag eine Sinnlichkeit darin, die ihn unglaublich erregte und lustvolle Gedanken aufstiegen ließen. Fast widerwillig zog er ihn schließlich langsam wieder heraus, fasste nach Trunks Hand und richtete sich auf, seinen Sohn mit sich ziehend, bis sie beide auf dem Bett saßen.  
  
"Zieh dein Shirt aus", befahl Vegeta mit rauer Stimme. Zog darauf eilig sein eigenes aus und wartete bis Trunks seiner Aufforderung nachgekommen war. Sein Pulsschlag verdoppelte sich fast schlagartig, als er dann endlich den nackten Oberkörper seines Sohnes sah.  
  
Vegeta schluckte. Wie schlank er aussah... irgendwie schmaler als sonst. Seine Hände fuhren zu Trunks Brust und strichen sanft über die warme Haut. "Ich habe dich vermisst", murmelte er leise.  
  
"Ich dich auch", gab Trunks ebenso leise zurück. Die Hand seines Vaters brannte auf seiner Haut und sein Atem beschleunigte sich, als er spürte wie ihm Vegeta über die Brustwarzen rieb. Scheu streckte er nun gleichfalls seine Hand aus, berührte vorsichtig den nackten Oberkörper seines Vaters.  
  
Dann gab es kein Halten mehr. Sie fielen sich beide regelrecht um den Hals und küssten sich... völlig ausgehungert nacheinander.  
  
Trunks spürte, wie er wieder sanft nach hinten aufs Bett gedrückt wurde. Vegeta hatte sich seitlich neben ihm gelegt und presste jetzt seinen Unterleib eng an seine Hüfte.  
  
Der junge Halbsaiyajin keuchte auf als er die harte Erregung fühlte. Sie machte ihn selber heiß und voller Ungeduld glitten seine Hände tiefer, schoben sich in die enganliegende Hose und schlossen sich besitzergreifend um die festen Pobacken. Er hörte wie sich aus Vegetas Kehle ein leises Stöhnen entrang. Sein Kuss wurde immer zügelloser, raubte Trunks fast den Atem.  
  
Dann löste sich der Saiyajin abrupt von ihm und sah ihn mit einem verlangenden Blick an. "Trunks... ich will dich.... jetzt und sofort".  
  
"Dann nimm mich endlich", flüsterte dieser zurück.  
  
Vegeta grinste. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zerriss er Hose samt Boxershorts seines Sohnes und schleuderte sie in eine Ecke des Zimmers.  
  
Trunks scharfes Luftholen ließ ihn noch breiter grinsen. Schnell entledigte er sich seiner eigenen Sachen. Ignorierte danach, die von seinem Sohn verlangend nach ihm ausgestreckten Arme. Seine Begierde galt jetzt etwas anderem.  
  
Sanft aber bestimmt drängte Vegeta die Beine von Trunks auseinander und kniete sich dazwischen. Obwohl er selber schon fast vor Verlangen platzte, hielt er sich doch noch zurück. Er wollte zuerst seinen Sohn verwöhnen, wollte das dieser sich unter ihm wand, seinen Namen schrie... und um Erlösung bettelte.  
  
Mit seinen Händen strich er federleicht über die Innenschenkel, bis hinauf zu seinem Glied. Berührte es flüchtig und strich weiter zu Trunks Bauch, bis hinauf zu seinen Brustwarzen.  
  
Der junge Halbsaiyajin warf sich unruhig hin und her. Gänsehaut überzog die Stellen, die Vegeta berührte. Er hielt es kaum noch aus, doch als er sich aufrichten wollte, schoben ihn kräftige Hände wieder zurück.  
  
"Bleib liegen und rühr dich nicht", hörte er die raue Stimme seines Vaters.  
  
Trunks stöhnte kurz. Was Vegeta da von ihm verlangte, war fast unmöglich. Doch er versuchte es und zwang sich ruhig liegen zu bleiben.  
  
Immer noch streichelten ihn Vegetas Hände sanft, fuhren von seinen Beinen zu seinen Brustwarzen, danach wieder zurück, umkreisten seine Männlichkeit, ohne sie jedoch zu ergreifen.  
  
Trunks stieß jetzt immer heftiger seinen Atem aus. Seine Sinne waren aufs äußerste gespannt und voller Verlangen hob er seine Hüften an. "Aaah... bitte", flehte er, schon halb wahnsinnig von dieser süßen Qual. Und dann hatte Vegeta anscheinend endlich ein Einsehen. Er sah, wie dieser seinen Kopf nach unten neigte und spürte wie sich warme Lippen um sein Glied schlossen.  
  
Trunks schrie leise auf. Seine Finger krallten sich ins Bettlaken und sein Körper bog sich unter der auf ihn einströmenden Lust. Er spreizte seine Beine wie von selbst noch weiter auseinander, gab sich nun völlig der kundigen Zunge hin, die sein Glied und seine Lenden zum beben brachte.  
  
Aus halb geschlossenen Augen beobachtete Vegeta seinen Sohn. Und als er spürte, das dieser jeden Moment kommen würde, richtete er sich wieder auf.  
  
Trunks stieß einen gequälten Seufzer aus. "Nicht... hör nicht auf... mach weiter", bettelte er. Seine Haut glänzte vor Schweiß und seine Brust hob und senkte sich in einem rasenden Tempo.  
  
Vegeta kämpfte gegen seine eigene Erregung an, die schon fast schmerzhaft war. Rasch führte er einen Finger zum Eingang von Trunks Hintern und stieß ihn grob in die enge Öffnung hinein.  
  
Kurz verkrampfte sich Trunks. Schmerz und Lust rollten gleichzeitig durch seinen Körper hindurch und er musste seine Hand auf den Mund pressen um einen lauten Schrei zu unterdrücken. Er bemerkte, wie Vegeta still hielt und ihn prüfend ansah, nickte schließlich leicht, als Zeichen, das er weitermachen sollte. Der Saiyajin führte nun etwas sanfter einen weiteren Finger hinein, dehnte so die Öffnung und bereitete seinen Sohn auf das Kommende vor.  
  
Trunks keuchte leise. Sein Körper sehnte sich nach Erfüllung und voller Ungeduld drängte er seinen Unterleib den Fingern entgegen, die aufreizend immer wieder hinein und hinausglitten.  
  
Vegeta konnte nun nicht länger warten, er entfernte seine Hand und führte stattdessen sein Glied zum Eingang.  
  
"Bist du bereit?", fragte er heiser.  
  
"Hnng.... ja... mach... schon".  
  
Ohne zu zögern, trieb Vegeta seinen harten Penis in die enge Öffnung und beide stöhnten sie gleichzeitig auf.  
  
Eine Weile verharrte der Saiyajin regungslos und sah schweratmend zu Trunks. ".... du fühlst dich... unglaublich...an..."  
  
"...und... du... bist... unglaublich..."  
  
Vegeta lächelte.  
  
Er griff nach den Händen seines Sohnes, zog ihn auf seinen Schoss hoch und geistesgegenwärtig schlang Trunks seine Beine um ihn.  
  
Ihre verschwitzten Gesichter berührten sich fast und tief sahen sie sich in die Augen.  
  
"Ich liebe dich", murmelte Vegeta leise.  
  
Trunks Augen weiteten sich... und fast ungläubig starrte er zu seinem Vater. Er liebte ihn? Sein Herz klopfte stürmisch und es hatte ihm geradezu die Sprache verschlagen. Mit einem Liebesgeständnis hatte er überhaupt nicht gerechnet.  
  
"Ich... ich... dich... auch", brachte er schließlich stammelnd hervor, spürte beschämt, wie ihm schon wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen und ohne das er sie aufhalten konnte, die Wangen herunterliefen. Dabei wollte er doch gar nicht heulen, nicht vor ihm. Vegeta sollte ihn doch nicht für einen Schwächling und für eine Heulsuse halten.  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung spürte er im nächsten Moment Vegetas Hand an seiner Wange. Unglaublich behutsam wischte er ihm die Tränen weg und zog ihn anschließend eng an sich.  
  
Wortlos hielten sie sich umklammert.  
  
Erst nach einer ganzen Weile begann Vegeta seinen Sohn langsam anzuheben. Trunks keuchte, fühlte plötzlich den harten Penis wieder in sich, der ihn völlig ausfüllte.  
  
Sein Keuchen wurde lauter und er fing an, sich im selben Rhythmus, wie Vegeta zu bewegen. Langsam... und dieses berauschende Gefühl in Ruhe auskostend.  
  
Dann spürte er plötzlich Vegetas Hand, die sich fest um sein Glied schloss, es streichelte und massierte und ihn dadurch noch zusätzlich anheizte.  
  
Seine Bewegungen wurden heftiger. Er stöhnte jetzt und konnte auch Vegeta stöhnen hören. Immer hemmungsloser ließ er sich von seinen Gefühlen treiben, drängte sich den wilden Stößen entgegen.  
  
"Tiefer... fester.... aaaah...", Trunks bäumte sich auf. Sein Glied begann zu zucken und ein gewaltiger Orgasmus raubte ihm fast die Sinne. Nur am Rande nahm er noch wahr, wie auch Vegeta mit einem letzten tiefen Stoß in ihm kam.  
  
Zitternd und völlig außer Atem ließ Trunks seinen Kopf auf die Schulter seines Vaters sinken. Er brauchte eine Weile bis sich sein Herz- und Pulsschlag wieder beruhigt hatten. Und erst danach richtete er sich auf und ihre Lippen fanden sich zu einem langen zärtlichen Kuss.  
  
Später sanken sie aufs Bett, beide erschöpft.  
  
"Ich geh duschen, kommst du mit?"  
  
"Hmm....ja... gleich", murmelte Trunks müde und vergrub seinen Kopf tief ins Kissen.  
  
Vegeta betrachtete ihn lächelnd, "Hab ich dich so fertig gemacht?"  
  
Ein schwacher Protest aus Richtung Kissen war vernehmbar.  
  
Rasch drückte ihm Vegeta noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann stand er auf und ging ins Bad.  
  
Bald darauf hörte Trunks das Rauschen des Wassers. Lauschte schläfrig dem gleichmäßigen Geräusch und gähnte herzhaft.  
  
Als Vegeta nach einiger Zeit aus dem Bad kam, fand er seinen Sohn fest schlafend vor. Er seufzte leicht. Legte sich zu ihm und deckte sie beide vorsichtig zu. Seine letzten Gedanken bevor er selber einschlief galten Bulma. Morgen würde er zu ihr gehen und ihr alles erzählen.  
  
~*~  
  
48. Kapitel  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks schlug seine Augen auf und starrte leicht irritiert in die ihn umgebende Dunkelheit. Wo war er? Sein Herz begann unruhig zu trommeln. War er etwa in seinem Zimmer zu Hause? War alles nur ein Traum gewesen? Keuchend fuhr er nach oben und versuchte mit seinen Augen die Dunkelheit zu durchdringen. Kein Mond erhellte mehr die Nacht. Es war stockfinster und Trunks fühlte wie sich langsam Panik in ihn ausbreitete. Kopfschüttelnd versuchte er die Müdigkeit zu vertreiben, die seine Sinne blockierte. Und dann endlich registrierte er sie, die leisen Atemgeräusche neben sich Erleichterung durchflutete ihn. Es war kein Traum gewesen. Vegeta lag neben ihm. Sie hatten miteinander geschlafen.  
  
Zutiefst beruhigt, legte sich Trunks wieder zurück und schmiegte sich vorsichtig an den warmen Körper. Er wollte Vegeta nicht aufwecken, nur seine Nähe genießen. Doch kaum hatten sich ihre Körper berührt, da umfassten ihn plötzlich zwei Arme. Zogen ihn noch näher. Trunks lächelte glücklich und schon im nächsten Moment spürte er wie sich weiche Lippen auf seinen Mund legten. Ihre Zungen fanden sich und sie tauschten einen langen sinnlichen Kuss.  
  
"Habe ich dich geweckt?", fragte Trunks leise.  
  
"Mhmm...", Vegetas Antwort bestand nur aus einem kleinen Schnurrlaut. Er schnappte sich Trunks Unterlippe und begann zärtlich daran zu knabbern, murmelte dabei, "Macht nichts... du warst vorhin schon so schnell eingeschlafen". Seine Hand fuhr streichelnd nach unten und zeigte dem jungen Halbsaiyajin, was er wollte.  
  
Trunks fühlte wie ihn sofort heiße Erregung durchschoss. Seine Hüften drängten sich der Hand entgegen. Er keuchte leise.  
  
Die nächsten Minuten wurde die Stille des Raumes nur durch ihr leises Stöhnen unterbrochen, während sie sich voller Ungeduld liebten. Beide verzichteten sie diesmal auf ein langes Vorspiel. Sie wollten und brauchten es auch nicht. Ihre Körper standen bereits in Flammen und sehnten sich nur noch nach der Vereinigung.  
  
Hinterher... nachdem sich Puls und Atmung beruhigt hatten, lagen sie wieder Seite an Seite. Ihre Gesichter einander zugewandt.  
  
Trunks biss sich auf die Lippe. "Vegeta?"  
  
"Hm"  
  
"Wie wird es jetzt mit uns weitergehen?"  
  
Stille  
  
Der junge Halbsaiyajin wagte kaum zu atmen.  
  
Die Sekunden strichen dahin, während er angespannt auf eine Antwort wartete. Er hatte sie gestellt, die Frage, die ihn schon die ganze Zeit quälte.  
  
Dann spürte er auf einmal Vegetas Hand, die sich fest um die Seinige schloss. "Mach dir keine Sorgen... es wird alles gut werden... und jetzt lass uns noch ein wenig schlafen."  
  
Trunks seufzte leise und gab sich erst mal mit dieser Antwort zufrieden. Auch wenn sie nicht genau das war, was er eigentlich hören wollte. Müde schloss er seine Augen. 'Morgen, werde ich ihn fragen, was genau er damit meint' und mit diesen Gedanken schlief er ein.  
  
~*~  
  
Die Sonne war gerade aufgegangen, als Vegeta leise aufstand. Sein Sohn schlief noch tief und fest. Schnell zog er sich an. Sein Gesicht dabei war düster. Was er jetzt vorhatte, fiel ihm wahrlich nicht leicht. Aber es musste sein, er war es Bulma schuldig.  
  
Einen letzten Blick auf Trunks werfend, verließ er lautlos das Zimmer.  
  
Er fand Bulma in der Küche. Sie saß mit einer Kaffeetasse in der Hand am Tisch und trank in kleinen Schlücken das heiße Gebräu.  
  
"Guten Morgen Vegeta! Komm setz dich, Frühstück ist schon vorbereitet", begrüßte sie ihn fröhlich.  
  
Vegeta blieb stehen. "Ich muss mit dir reden."  
  
Der ernste Tonfall ließ Bulma aufhorchen. Sie musterte ihn nun genauer und bemerkte seine finstere Miene. An sich war es zwar keine Seltenheit das er grimmig dreinschaute, aber meistens hatte es dann auch den Grund, dass er einfach seine Ruhe haben wollte. Soweit kannte sie ihn mittlerweile schon. Doch was wollte er mit ihr besprechen? Und das auch noch vor dem Frühstück? Ohne einen bestimmten Grund nennen zu können, ahnte sie nichts gutes. Langsam stellte sie ihre Tasse ab und nickte ihm zögernd zu.  
  
Vegeta atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann begann er leise, "Bulma, was ich dir jetzt sagen werde, fällt mir verdammt schwer. Ich weiß das du mich dafür hassen wirst und ich habe es auch verdient aber.... ich denke du sollst die Wahrheit erfahren auch wenn es für dich nicht leicht sein wird sie zu verkraften...", Vegeta brach ab und lief unruhig zum Fenster. Ohne sich umzudrehen fuhr er fort. "Trunks ist in meinem Zimmer... Trunks aus der Zukunft... ich habe vor mit ihm in seine Zeit zu reisen.... und auch dort zu bleiben".  
  
"Du.... du willst mich verlassen??? Habe ich das richtig verstanden?" Ungläubig starrte Bulma zu Vegeta. Bis jetzt konnte sie noch nicht recht glauben was sie da gehört hatte. Warum sollte er zu seinem Sohn aus der Zukunft reisen wollen und dann auch noch dort bleiben? Erst gestern hatte sie ihm doch erzählt das sie wieder ein Kind von ihm erwartete und sie hatte sogar ein warmes Aufleuchten in seinen Augen bemerkt so als ob er sich freuen würde? Da musste noch mehr dahinter stecken. Misstrauisch geworden stand sie auf und stellte sich neben ihn. "Warum? Sag es mir!"  
  
Langsam drehte sich Vegeta zu Bulma. Er wich ihrem Blick nicht aus und sagte ruhig, "Wir lieben uns".  
  
~*~  
  
Eine wütende Stimme, die durchs ganze Haus zu hallen schien, weckte Trunks. Was war das? Verschlafen richtete sich Trunks auf, tastete nach Vegeta, doch die Seite des Bettes war kalt. Wortfetzen drangen bis zu ihm hinauf... "DU SCHWEIN..... MIT Trunks......... HÖLLE LANDEN....".  
  
Trunks war mit einem Schlag hellwach und sprang aus dem Bett.  
  
'Er hat es ihr gesagt', fassungslos zerrte er frische Sachen aus Vegetas Schrank und zog sich eiligst an.  
  
Was sollte er jetzt tun? Hier oben warten? Oder zu seinem Vater eilen. Wenn Bulma es ohnehin schon wusste, dann konnte er auch genauso gut runtergehen.  
  
Entschlossen machte er sich auf den Weg.  
  
In der großen Eingangshalle angekommen, sah er an der Wand gelehnt sein jüngeres Ich. Dieser hatte ihn ebenfalls bemerkt und sah ihn nun mit großen Augen an. "Hey, bist du der von dem sie reden? Mein erwachsenes Ich?"  
  
"Äh... hallo.. ja das bin ich wohl".  
  
Der Jüngere musterte jetzt genauestens den Älteren, dann rief er laut, "Cool... und du liebst meinen Vater?"  
  
Trunks verschlug es die Sprache. Der Kleine war ja ganz schön Naseweis für sein Alter. Ganz anders als er selber es in seinem Alter war! Er trat jetzt näher zu ihm heran. "Du hast wohl alles mitgehört".  
  
"War ja wohl nicht zu überhören, so wie meine Mutter rumschreit. Nun sag schon ist es wirklich wahr, liebst du meinen Vater und er dich?"  
  
Unbehaglich starrte Trunks zu seinem jüngeren Ich, versuchte herauszufinden, ob Abscheu oder ähnliches in dessen Augen lag, doch außer Neugierde konnte er nichts entdecken. Schließlich nickte er leicht.  
  
"Wow", der Kleine war anscheinend schwer beeindruckt.  
  
Trunks fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Da jetzt momentan Ruhe herrschte, fragte er nun selber neugierig, "Was hast du denn so alles gehört?"  
  
"Nun ja ich hab nur das von meiner Mutter verstanden, sie sagte mein Vater wäre ein dreckiges Schwein, weil er dich liebt. So was wäre nicht normal und sie hasst ihn... dann war es für kurze Zeit still und dann schrie sie auf einmal das er sie nicht verlassen solle... sie liebe ihn und außerdem sei sie doch schwanger, da dürfte er ihr nicht so etwas antun... Hey, was hast du? Warum bist du auf einmal so käsig im Gesicht?"  
  
"Nichts, schon gut", erwiderte Trunks tonlos, drehte sich um und rannte aus dem Haus.  
  
Sein Herz hämmerte lauthals und seine Gedanken überschlugen sich fast, während er zu seiner Zeitmaschine jagte.  
  
Schwanger... Bulma war schwanger von Vegeta und er wollte sie verlassen um mit ihm zusammen zu sein.  
  
Was hatte er nur angerichtet? Er hätte überhaupt nicht herkommen dürfen. Er hatte kein Recht ihr Leben zu zerstören und dem ungeborenen Kind einfach den Vater wegzunehmen. War es nicht ungeheuer egoistisch von ihm? Hatte er denn je einen Gedanken an Bulma verschwendet wie sie sich fühlen mochte? Sie liebte Vegeta sicher genauso sehr. Erst jetzt wurde sich Trunks voll bewusst, welche Konsequenzen die Entscheidung seines Vaters nach sich ziehen würden. Bulma wäre unglücklich, der kleine Trunks würde seinen Vater sicher auch vermissen und das Ungeborene würde ihn erst gar nicht kennen lernen. Hatte er nicht selber jahrelang darunter gelitten, weil er nie einen Vater gehabt hatte? "Vegeta, verzeih mir, aber ich könnte niemals mit dir glücklich sein, wenn ich wüsste, das unser Glück auf dem Unglück anderer beruht". Halb blind vor Tränen flog er immer schneller zu seiner Zeitmaschine.  
  
Trunks Flug wurde urplötzlich gebremst, als er mit jemandem zusammen prallte.  
  
"Hoppla, kannst du nicht aufpassen?... Aber du bist doch.... Trunks?"  
  
"Son.... Son Goku?" Verwirrt blinzelte der junge Halbsaiyajin zu dem älteren Saiyajin, der ihn überrascht beäugte.  
  
Wieso lebte er auf einmal wieder. Er war doch tot gewesen? Egal, er musste fort von hier und das so schnell wie möglich. Er murmelte eine Entschuldigung und wollte an Son Goku vorbeifliegen.  
  
Doch der Saiyajin ließ ihn nicht so einfach davonkommen.  
  
"Jetzt warte doch mal Trunks, was hat dich denn hierher geführt? Gibt's mal wieder Ärger in deiner Zeit?"  
  
"Nein es ist alles okay, ich hab's nur eilig, will so schnell wie möglich nach Hause"  
  
"Dann warst du wohl nur auf einen kurzen Besuch bei Vegeta?"  
  
Son Gokus offener Blick war fast zuviel für Trunks, er wollte nicht unhöflich sein, also riss er sich zusammen und quetschte ein knappes Ja hervor. Dann schlug er blitzschnell einen Haken und sauste an ihm vorbei.  
  
Der Saiyajin starrte ihm verblüfft hinterher. Was war nur mit Trunks losgewesen und wieso hatte er Tränen in den Augen gehabt? Irgendetwas hatte doch da nicht gestimmt!? Nachdenklich fuhr sich Son Goku durch die Haare. Vielleicht sollte er mal mit Vegeta reden um zu erfahren was passiert war. Schnell hatte er zwei Finger an die Stirn gelegt und nachdem er seine Aura gefunden hatte, teleportierte er sich kurzerhand zu ihm.  
  
Das Bild das sich ihm dort bot, ließ Son Goku scharf Luft holen. Bulma völlig zerzaust und vor sich hinschluchzend hatte sich an Vegeta gepresst und murmelte gerade, "Verlass mich nicht, bitte".  
  
Am liebsten wäre Goku sofort wieder abgehauen. Es war ihm peinlich Zeuge dieses offensichtlichen Trennungsstreites zu werden. Doch etwas hielt ihn noch zurück. Beide hatten sie ihn noch nicht bemerkt. Er hörte jetzt Vegetas kalte Antwort. "Mein Entschluss steht fest und jetzt lass mich los."  
  
Plötzlich begann Bulma sich wie eine Wahnsinnige zu gebärden. Ihre Fäuste trommelten auf Vegetas Brust ein, während sie wütend schrie, "Dann bedeute ich dir also gar nichts? DANN WAR ALLES EINE LÜGE? Dann geh doch zu deinem Sohn und fick ihn durch, du widerliches Schwein!!!!"  
  
Das war zu viel für Vegetas Geduld. Wütend stieß er Bulma von sich und brüllte zurück, "Keine Angst das werde ich auch machen"  
  
Im nächsten Moment landete eine Faust in seinem Gesicht und schleuderte seinen Kopf zur Wand herum. Der Schlag war mächtig gewesen. Zu mächtig für Bulma. Benommen drehte Vegeta seinen Kopf zurück und erstarrte.  
  
"Kakarott!"  
  
Die Augenbrauen bedrohlich zusammengezogen stand dieser finster vor ihm.  
  
Vegeta brauchte eine Weile um diese neue Situation zu verdauen. Es war schon schlimm gewesen Bulma alles zu beichten aber nun auch noch Kakarott? Vegeta hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sein Freund schon da war und was er bisher mitbekommen hatte. Aber so wie er vor ihm stand ahnte er wohl bereits einiges. 'Was soll's, ist doch nun auch egal', dachte der Prinz spöttisch, wischte sich das Blut von seiner Lippe und zischte verächtlich, "Was ist Kakarott, wolltest du auch deine Meinung abgeben? Dann spuck ruhig auf mich.... es ist mir Scheißegal was ihr von mir haltet. Ich liebe Trunks und er mich auch".  
  
Tief durchatmend schloss Vegeta seine Augen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, konnte aber das leichte Zittern seines Körpers nicht verhindern. Zur Hölle mit allen.  
  
"Du liebst ihn? Deinen eigenen Sohn", hörte er jetzt völlig verblüfft Kakarott rufen.  
  
"Den aus der Zukunft", mischte sich Bulma ein. Auch sie hatte eine Weile gebraucht um sich von dem plötzlichen Auftauchen Son Gokus zu erholen. Nun war sie allerdings erleichtert über seine Anwesenheit.  
  
Son Goku, zwar immer noch überrascht, ging nun ein Licht auf. Darum also hatte er den erwachsenen Trunks hier gesehen. Und nun konnte er auch verstehen warum dieser geweint hatte und ihm ausgewichen war.  
  
'Vegeta, wer hätte das jemals gedacht, du und Trunks', seufzend schüttelte er seinen Kopf und betrachtete seinen alten Kampfgefährten. Das Gesicht war blass und angespannt, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und obwohl er leicht zitterte sah er immer noch stolz und ungebeugt aus. Es war das erstemal das Vegeta sich überhaupt zu seinen Gefühlen geäußert hatte, konnte er ihn denn für die Liebe verurteilen? Es schien ihm zumindest ernst zu sein. "Wie lange geht es schon zwischen euch beiden", fragte er leise.  
  
"Es begann vor ungefähr zehn Jahren", murmelte Vegeta tonlos, "Ich habe ihn allerdings erst gestern Abend wiedergesehen".  
  
Sohn Goku konnte nur ungefähr ahnen, was der Prinz wohl alles durchgemacht haben musste. Aber er fragte nicht weiter.  
  
Sanft legte er Vegeta eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Hoffentlich ist es noch nicht zu spät", dann teleportierte er sich mit ihm vor den verblüfften Augen Bulmas weg.  
  
Nur wenige Sekunden später standen sie vor Trunks, der gerade im Begriff war in die Zeitmaschine einzusteigen.  
  
Vegeta sah verwundert zu Kakarott, erfasste aber sofort den Ernst der Lage.  
  
Trunks wollte zurückreisen.  
  
Ohne sich weiter um Kakarott zu kümmern, schoss er zu seinem Sohn, riss ihn herum und presste ihn an sich. "Wolltest du etwa ohne mich fort?"  
  
Trunks keuchte erschrocken auf. Wieso war auf einmal sein Vater da? Einen winzigen Augenblick lang erlaubte er es sich, die Umarmung zu genießen, dann schob er Vegeta von sich. "Ich werde allein zurückreisen", sagte er fest und betete gleichzeitig darum nicht schwach zu werden.  
  
Er wich dem ungläubigen Blick Vegetas aus und fuhr beharrlich fort, "Ich weiß das Bulma ein Kind von dir erwartet und.... ich kann einfach nicht zulassen, das es wie ich ohne Vater aufwachsen wird.... Du solltest bei Bulma bleiben... sie liebt dich doch auch". Trunks Worte waren immer leiser geworden und am Ende musste er seinen Kopf abwenden, damit Vegeta nicht seine Tränen sah. Es tat so weh.  
  
"Du weißt es also", hörte er ihn heiser murmeln.  
  
Trunks konnte nur nicken.  
  
Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen.  
  
Man sah deutlich wie beide um ihre Beherrschung rangen.  
  
Son Goku der den leisen Wortwechsel mitbekommen hatte, zeriss es fast das Herz. Noch nie hatte er in Vegetas Gesicht so viel Schmerz gelesen.  
  
Das Bulma schwanger war, davon hatte er allerdings keine Ahnung gehabt.  
  
Aber verdammt noch mal das diese Beiden sich liebten und einfach zusammen gehörten, sah doch selbst ein Blinder mit Krückstock.  
  
Entschlossen trat er zu den Beiden.  
  
"Trunks, stell dich nicht länger gegen Vegeta. Er hat schon genug durchmachen müssen... Ich werde mich um Bulma kümmern und auch um das noch Ungeborene... und vielleicht wird sie es irgendwann verstehen.... ich werde auf jeden Fall noch mal mit ihr reden."  
  
Ungläubig starrte der junge Halbsaiyajin zu Son Goku. Das er auch hier war, hatte er noch gar nicht mitbekommen und die eben gesprochenen Worte musste er erst mal verarbeiten. Son Goku hatte also nichts gegen ihre Beziehung einzuwenden? Und er wollte sich auch um Bulma kümmern? Konnte es so einen selbstlosen Menschen überhaupt geben? Doch Trunks erkannte an dem völlig aufrichtigen Blick das dieser es völlig ernst meinte.  
  
"Danke", murmelte er leise.  
  
Dann griff er nach Vegetas Hand und sah ihn verschmitzt an, "Also jetzt kannst du es dir noch einmal überlegen, aber wenn du erst da drin sitzt gehörst du mir und ich lasse dich nie wieder gehen."  
  
Vegeta verzog keine Miene, erwiderte nur leise, "Trunks, ich gehöre dir doch schon längst".  
  
Still vor sich hin lächelnd wandte sich Son Goku von den beiden Liebenden ab, die nur noch Augen füreinander hatten und ihn überhaupt nicht mehr wahrnahmen. Er seufzte leicht. Auf ihn wartete noch eine schwere Aufgabe. Bulma trösten. Vielleicht gab es aber noch jemanden Anderen, der ihm bei dieser Aufgabe sicherlich sehr gern helfen würde. Der Saiyajin musste schmunzeln. Schnell hatte er zwei Finger an seine Stirn gelegt und die bekannte Aura gefunden.  
  
Bevor er endgültig verschwand, murmelte er noch leise, "Lebt wohl!"  
  
~*~  
  
Owari  
  
~*~  
  
Puh, das wars. Ich hoffe euch hat allen die Geschichte wenigstens etwas gefallen. Und über einen kleinen Abschlusskommentar eurerseits würde ich mich sehr freuen^^ Falls Interesse besteht würde ich auch meine neueste und letzte DBZ-FF hier reinstellen. Sie heißt Let him go... und spielt auf Vegeta-sei. Natürlich Yaoi *lacht* 


End file.
